La dernière chevauchée de Zorro
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ : Juillet 1821… Alors que la révolte mexicaine gagne en ampleur, le Vice-roi, Don Esteban, organise une réunion de crise, chez les De la Vega. Dans le même temps un complot se profile, mais qui en est la réelle cible ? … Leur proie prioritaire El Zorro. Et comment obliger un renard à sortir de sa tanière? Viser haut dans la hiérarchie!
1. Chapter 1

La dernière chevauchée de Zorro.

Chapitre1 : Une réunion qui tourne mal

L'effervescence régnait à l'hacienda De la Vega en ce début de juillet de l'an 1821. Don Alejandro donnait des ordres à en perdre la tête tandis que Diego aidait à la préparation de la réunion. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'hacienda recevait le Gouverneur et le vice-roi en même temps. Cette réunion n'était pas le fruit du hasard ou une idée de don Alejandro, non point du tout.

Le vice-roi, resté contact avec les De la Vega depuis l'affaire Monastario, avait de mauvaises nouvelles à évoquer et un choix à faire concernant non seulement Los Angeles, mais aussi La Californie toute entière et la sagesse lui disait que ce choix ne lui appartenait pas. De ce fait et en accord avec Don Alejandro, mais sans en expliquer le pourquoi, il avait décidé d'organiser une rencontre avec les principaux propriétaires terriens de Los Angeles, le gouverneur et l'alcade ; et ce, chez les De la Vega, pour plus de « sécurité ».

Bien que la réunion n'ait été ébruitée à Los Angeles que le jour même, les citoyens sentaient bien que quelque chose se tramait. Rien qu'au cuartel les manœuvres se faisaient plus nombreuses, et le sergent Garcia prenait à cœur son rôle de commandant suppléant, plus que de coutume. Depuis le début de l'année, les agressions et les vols semblaient avoir diminué et la sécurité semblait assurée à Los Angeles. Il y avait bien quelques heurts entre citoyens bien éméchés ou avec des étrangers, mais rien de méchant en général.

Même Zorro ne s'était pas montré depuis l'enquête qui avait suivi l'agression de Don Diego en janvier dernier. Ce dernier avait retrouvé la trace des bandits et les avait menés au pueblo avec un conseil pour le sergent. Il fallait qu'il se prépare et qu'il prépare ses hommes car ces deux bandits n'étaient que la partie visible d'un plus grand complot. Le sergent avait appris à suivre les conseils du hors-la-loi et il ne doutait pas que ce dernier était encore sur cette affaire.

Ce jour là, le sergent devait assurer la sécurité à l'hacienda à la demande du vice-roi. Bien entendu le sergent avait accepté avec ferveur sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'il voulut en apprendre davantage, il s'inquiéta un court instant, doutant de la capacité de ses hommes. La veille, Don Diego lui avait remonté le moral, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il doute de ses hommes et qu'ainsi tout irait bien… Le sergent donna ses ordres au caporal Reyes qui allait devoir tenir le cuartel en son absence… Puis il fit passer le mot aux autres lanciers, leur expliquant le but de la manœuvre, ce, sans se douter qu'une paire d'yeux bienveillants l'observait depuis une diligence.

— Êtes-vous certain qu'il soit prudent de faire assurer la sécurité par le sergent Garcia ?

— Voyons, gouverneur… Il n'en a pas l'air ainsi, mais le sergent est un bon élément, expliqua le vice-roi

— Mais le capitán pourrait… tenta le gouverneur.

— Le capitán n'a pas encore officiellement reprit son service à Los Angeles, l'interrompit le vice-roi.

— Je ne reprends mon poste que demain, souligna celui-ci souriant. De plus, je partage l'avis du vice-roi… Le sergent Garcia est un peu lent à comprendre certains faits, mais c'est un bon soldat.

— Un bon soldat qui n'a jamais arrêté Zorro ! râla le gouverneur.

— Croyez-vous réellement que Zorro soit un hors-la-loi ordinaire ? interrogea le vice-roi surprenant le capitaine tandis qu'il toquait à la paroi pour faire partir la diligence.

Au même moment le sergent fit partir ses hommes et ils suivirent la voiture.

— Pour ma part, intervint l'officier, Zorro protège le peuple à sa façon. C'est un homme avisé, rusé et sage.

— Sage ? Ce hors-la-loi ! Est-ce sage que de refuser une amnistie ? demanda le gouverneur.

_Refuser une amnistie ?_ songea le vice-roi.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna le capitán

— Il y a quelques temps, Zorro était à Monterey… Je lui ai proposé une amnistie contre laquelle il devait se démasquer et arrêter ses agissements. Ainsi libre, il aurait très bien pu fonder une famille...

— Et il a refusé, dites-vous, s'étonna le capitán.

— Tout à fait, mais j'ignore ses motivations.

— Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vice-roi voulant en apprendre davantage.

— Lorsque le délai fut passé, Zorro arriva. Et bien sûr, les lanciers l'ont alors poursuivi un temps… Quant à ses actions, je n'en sais pas plus. Il semble qu'il soit retourné sur Los Angeles.

— Le sergent vous a-t-il fait des rapports négatifs à son sujet ? interrogea le vice-roi.

— A bien y réfléchir, le seul rapport négatif à son sujet est celui qui concerne la mort du capitán Felipe Arrellanos.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas ce rapport avec vous.

— En effet, capitán. Mais sans doute pourrez-vous lire l'original demain dans les quartiers du comandante. Cela s'est passé il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'étais en convalescence chez les De la Vega et le capitán Arrellanos me remplaçait durant mon repos. Ma fille, Doña Leonar, était avec nous. D'après elle, Zorro m'aurait sauvé la vie et le capitán aurait été mêlé à une sombre histoire.

_En ce cas Zorro ne devrait pas être mal perçu… Il faudrait que j'éclaircisse cette histoire. Sans doute le __sergent__ n'a pas eu tous les éléments en mains_, songe le vice-roi.

— Qui avez-vous sommé pour la réunion ? interrogea le gouverneur changeant de sujet.

— Les principaux propriétaires terriens de Los Angeles, l'alcade… Je ne suis rentré dans les détails de la réunion avec aucun d'entre eux. Le sujet de discussion est trop important pour tenter les personnes malveillantes qui intercepteraient les lettres. Don Alejandro De la Vega connaît bien tous les autres propriétaires, c'est pourquoi j'ai souhaité que cette réunion ait lieu chez lui.

— Le sergent est-il au courant de la situation ? questionna l'officier.

— Non. Le seul ordre de mission qu'il ait reçu est la protection des dons chez le señor De la Vega. Il sait aussi que vous serez là, gouverneur. Par contre, il ignore la présence du capitán aujourd'hui.

— Ne serait-il pas préférable qu'il participe lui aussi à la réunion ?

— Le sergent sera mis au courant de la situation en temps voulut, capitán, soutint le vice-roi.

La diligence s'arrêta devant l'hacienda des De la Vega et le sergent arrêta ses hommes. Sitôt pied à terre, il alla ouvrir la porte de la diligence et les salua.

— Vice-roi, Gouverneur, capitán Toledano… Capitán ! répéta-t-il surpris et bouche-bée.

— Voyons, sergent, fermez-moi cette bouche, vous allez avaler les mouches, ironisa le capitán. Vous auriez dû le prévenir, Vice-roi, dit-il ensuite souriant tandis que le sergent reprit son sérieux, au garde à vous plus que nécessaire.

Don Alejandro vint alors les accueillir et les conduisit dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Don Cornelio et Don Nacho. Lorsque la señorita De Castillos arriva, ce fut la surprise pour le vice-roi et le gouverneur.

— Salena ! s'exclama Diego l'accueillant à bras ouverts avant de lui faire un baisemain.

— Buenas tardes, Diego, Señores, dit-elle en faisant la révérence.

— Señorita, rétorqua le vice-roi avant de se tourner vers Don Alejandro.

— Vice-roi, Doña Salena représente la famille De Castillos. Elle a pris la suite de son père après sa disparition.

— Sa disparition ? Le señor De Castillos serait décédé ? s'étonna le gouverneur.

— Si, votre Excellence. Mon père a été assassiné… Ce que Don Alejandro ne vous a pas dit c'est qu'il est actuellement mon tuteur et le copropriétaire.

— Est-ce vrai ? demanda le vice-roi surpris.

— Tout à fait… Mais Doña Salena a bien repris l'affaire de son père. Je ne fais que superviser les opérations principales. Elle reste tout autant concernée, que nous autres propriétaires, par ce qui arrive.

Le vice-roi sourit au commentaire tandis qu'il remarquait l'échange de regards complices entre la señorita et Diego. Lorsque les derniers dons arrivèrent, chacun prit place autour de la table.

— Señores, Señorita, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent à mon appel. Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous se posent des questions sur cette réunion tout comme d'autres doivent se douter du sujet… En principe, celui-ci est censé rester entre mes mains… Mais la situation est trop grave et la décision ne m'appartient pas.

Les dons le regardèrent avec plus ou moins d'étonnement.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mexico est secoué par la révolte et celle-ci se propage comme une traînée de poudre.

— Nous sommes assez loin de Mexico, fit remarquer un don.

— L'armée mexicaine est menée par le général Santa Anna. Nul besoin de vous préciser de qui il s'agit ou ce dont il est capable.

Soudain à l'extérieur…

— Lanciers aux armes ! s'écria le sergent sabre en main tandis que des bandits envahissaient le patio.

Tous étaient masqués. Celui qui devait être le « leader » arborait une barbiche. Il désarma le sergent sans difficulté et sans lui faire de mal. Puis il continua son avancée vers l'hacienda.

— Que se passe-t-il dehors ? s'exclama le gouverneur.

— Señores, préparez-vous à sortir vos armes ! s'exclama Don Alejandro en se levant, imité par Diego, suivi de Salena.

Lorsque la porte de l'hacienda s'ouvrit, le capitán Toledano sortit son arme, les dons se levèrent et Diego fit reculer Salena. Le bandit masqué localisa sa proie rapidement malgré le monde. Il remarqua le jeune De la Vega dans un coin, faisant mur devant une charmante señorita. De la Vega senior chargea sans attendre, mais un second bandit s'interposa, permettant à son « chef » de continuer de son côté.

Le « chef » s'approcha vivement du vice-roi, prêt à le pourfendre. C'était sans compter sur la réaction du capitán Toledano qui intervint alors. D'autres bandits entrèrent et occupèrent les dons. Diego mourait d'envie de disparaître pour mieux réapparaître de noir vêtu. Mais le temps jouait contre lui et la situation n'était pas à son avantage.

Salena ressentit la tension de son ami et posa ses mains sur son dos pour mieux disparaître derrière lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait rester là, impassible alors que le « chef » des bandits se démenait contre le capitán. La joute était serrée, féroce.

— Vous vous défendez bien, Señor, s'exclama le bandit masqué.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, Señor, sourit le capitán.

Dans le même temps, Don Alejandro s'était débarrassé de son adversaire et s'approchait de son fils.

_Zorro ?_ questionna-t-il du bout des doigts.

— Difficile, Père, rétorqua Diego en indiquant le monde dans le salon.

Le bandido, grièvement blessé par Don Alejandro, se releva, pistolet en main tandis qu'il se tenait le torse. Il localisa le don et sourit malgré sa douleur.

_Je ne serais pas le seul à partir aujourd'hui_, songea-t-il.

Diego perçut le danger, mais plaquer son père au sol, c'était offrir Salena en guise de cible et, ça… Il en était hors de question. Son père était devant lui, à sa gauche, il pouvait très bien le bousculer vers sa droite, mais en restant sur place cela paraissait improbable…

Parallèlement, l'adversaire du capitán Toledano aperçut lui aussi le danger qui menaçait le señor De la Vega. Sans changer son jeu, il fit en sorte de « subir » les assauts du capitán pour mieux se rapprocher de son « collègue ». Lorsqu'il parvint à ses côtés, il le bouscula « involontairement », mais le coup de feu partit tout de même et résonna dans l'hacienda.

Don Alejandro, que Diego avait réussi à faire bouger en continuant de lui parler, se tourna et vit le tireur qui s'effondrait, son arme déjà à terre. Il remarqua ensuite le capitán et son adversaire. Salena avait senti Diego se crisper lors du tir et ce dernier ressentait une douleur naissante dans son bras gauche.

— Diego… Il faudrait songer à mettre un terme à la mascarade. Les temps changent, tu ne devrais plus avoir à te cacher… Le Renard devrait pouvoir agir légalement et ouvertement, soupira Don Alejandro en un murmure et sans se retourner, avant d'aller prêter mains fortes à ses amis.

Une fois son père un peu plus loin, Diego se retourna vivement vers Salena.

— Tout va bien, Salena ? interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude en la dévisageant.

— Oui, mais vous… rétorqua-t-elle en lui indiquant sa blessure.

— Ce n'est que superficiel… Dieu merci la balle ne vous a pas atteint… J'avais peur qu'elle ne continue son chemin.

— Diego… Votre père a raison. Vous ne devriez plus vous cacher.

— C'est une situation compliquée, Salena. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que lui.

— Diego ! s'écria subitement Salena tandis qu'un bandit s'approchait d'eux dangereusement.

Au même moment, les lanciers encore en état entrèrent à leur tour dans l'hacienda et les bandits se retrouvèrent en sous effectif.

Diego attrapa un tisonnier et s'en servit pour parer les attaques de son adversaire.

— De la Vega, siffla-t-il de rage devant l'impertinence des mouvements du jeune don.

Diego fronça les sourcils, il connaissait son agresseur, à n'en pas douter, mais d'où ? Puis optant pour une autre stratégie, Diego changea le tisonnier de main et porta un direct du droit au visage de son adversaire qui tomba en arrière.

Le « chef », qui venait enfin de désarmer Toledano, songea qu'il était plus prudent de sonner la retraite et fit signe à ses hommes de se retirer. Toujours face au capitán, et le gardant à la pointe de son épée, l'homme à la barbiche, le « chef », observa ses adversaires et s'attarda sur Don Diego dont il remarqua la blessure. Puis, il prit le temps de signer sur la veste du capitán et sortit de la pièce avant de se faire prendre au piège, bousculant dons et lanciers sur son chemin.

Lorsque le bandit que Diego avait frappé se releva, il remarqua la fuite de ses acolytes et râla de plus belle. Il suivit le mouvement de retraite et passa par la fenêtre pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Malgré la cohue, les lanciers parvinrent à capturer des bandits, mais d'autres réussirent à s'enfuir

* * *

NdA: Merci à Gwenetsi pour sa patience et ses corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

Les quelques lanciers encore en état furent regroupés par le sergent qui leur ordonna d'aider leurs camarades ainsi que les dons.

— Comment ! s'exclama le gouverneur. Pourquoi restez-vous plantés là ? Poursuivez donc ces gredins !

— Votre Excellence, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les lanciers ne sont pas en état de les poursuivre. Les bandits seront certainement plus rapides et auront prévu un plan de repli… Si nous les poursuivons dans ces conditions, il n'y aura plus un seul lancier de disponible pour assurer la sécurité, rétorqua le sergent.

— La sécurité ? reprit le gouverneur. Croyez-vous avoir assuré la sécurité ? S'il y avait eu une vraie sécurité, les dons n'auraient pas été obligés de combattre, râla le gouverneur hors de lui.

— Voyons, Gouverneur, le sergent et ses hommes ont bien réagi… Ils n'auraient pas été présents, ces hommes nous seraient tombés dessus en silence, intervint Don Alejandro. Tandis que dans le cas présent, les bruits de lutte nous ont fait réagir.

Le gouverneur grommela de nouveau et retourna s'asseoir.

— Capitán Toledano, reprenez votre poste dès aujourd'hui et occupez-vous de vos blessés. Sergent Garcia, détendez-vous, les bandits ne reviendront plus. Allez quérir le docteur Avila si les blessés ne sont pas transportables. Señores, il serait sage de remettre cette réunion à demain, énonça le vice-roi tout en observant chacun.

Son regard s'attarda sur Diego qui venait de poser le tisonnier à sa place.

Puis le jeune De la Vega échangea un regard complice avec la señorita De Castillos avant de l'attraper par l'épaule et de se rapprocher.

— Señores, nous allons vous escorter chez vous un à un, assura le capitán Toledano.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Capitán. Vos hommes semblent plus atteints que nous… Rapatriez-les, intervint don Nacho.

— Gracias, Señor. Mais j'avais dans l'idée de vous demander d'attendre ici tandis que j'allais chercher la relève. Fort heureusement tous les lanciers n'étaient pas là. Le sergent a bien agi en décidant d'en laisser une majorité pour assurer la sécurité au pueblo.

— Vous savez, Capitán, je n'ai pas de mérite. L'idée vient de Don Diego, expliqua le sergent naïvement.

Pas plus surpris, le capitán se tourna vers Diego et le remercia silencieusement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Diego remarqua la signature sur la veste de Toledano dont il s'approcha vivement pour mieux l'observer.

— Qui vous a fait ceci ? demanda Diego en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mon adversaire… Celui qui devait être le chef.

— Avait-il un signe particulier ? interrogea Diego.

— C'est un bon escrimeur… Oh… Et il arborait une barbiche…

— Une barbiche ! répéta Diego avec surprise intriguant son père et le capitán.

— Diego ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Don Alejandro.

Pour toute réponse, Diego indiqua la signature sur la veste du capitán.

— M ? dit Don Alejandro perplexe. Ce ne peut être… murmura-t-il ensuite.

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Auriez-vous une idée de l'identité de ce bandit ? interrogea Toledano.

— Non. Ce M m'intrigue tout autant que vous, rétorqua Diego avec calme et assurance.

_Son regard avant ce départ, ce M… Serait-ce le señor Monastario ?_

— Diego, l'interpella alors le vice-roi le sortant de ses pensées.

— Si, Don Esteban, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui sous les regards curieux de chacun.

Don Esteban lui fit signe de la suivre, intriguant encore plus chacun.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, don Alejandro, je vous le ramène dans un moment, sourit le vice-roi en posant la main sur l'épaule droite de Diego sitôt qu'il fut à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors sous l'étonnement grandissant de chacun… Salena proposa ensuite son aide pour soigner les blessés, faisant oublier la sortie des deux dons.

Une fois dans le jardin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des dons et des lanciers, et alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte :

— Don Esteban, qu'avez-vous donc de si particulier à partager ? demanda Diego dont la douleur dans le bras gauche devenait lancinante.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas si _superficiel, se dit Diego en cachant une grimace.

— Je vais être direct, Diego… Après la mascarade avec le capitán Monastario, j'ai relu les différents courriers de Marcos… Puis j'ai échangé avec lui… Vous avez gagné pas mal de joutes d'escrime à Madrid.

Diego se sentit mal à l'aise.

_J'aurai dû m'en douter. _

— J'ai aussi pris le temps de relire le rapport du sergent. Du moins la copie qu'il m'avait envoyée à l'époque, ainsi que les rapports postérieurs… En recoupant les différents éléments dont je disposais, j'en suis venu à une conclusion, déclara le vice-roi en s'arrêtant et stoppant alors Diego, un pas plus loin.

— Cependant, Diego, vous demeurez le seul et le premier à qui j'en fasse part.

— C'est trop d'honneur, Don Esteban. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, tenta Diego qui savait fort bien où le vice-roi voulait en venir.

— Diego, pas de ça entre nous ! Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je parle… Et après tout, le premier à être mis au courant de mes pensées doit être la personne… incriminée. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, Diego. Il y a longtemps que je l'ai compris. Cependant il y a deux points qui m'intriguent.

— Je vous écoute, déclara Diego sans nier les faits.

— Il y a un an, Zorro a plaidé la cause de son ennemi auprès du gouverneur et du juge Vasca, pourquoi ?

— Il y a un an, une amie, Doña Isabella De la Cruz, est venue d'Espagne me demander son aide. Il s'avère qu'elle est la nièce du señor Monastario. Les événements ont fait que le señor Monastario m'a sauvé la vie, et vice-versa. Sa perception des choses a évolué dans le bon sens. Il a réalisé ses erreurs… ses injustices, et a changé de comportement, mais pas de caractère… Et les retrouvailles avec sa nièce l'ont, semble-t-il, apaisé. Il me semblait juste que ces retrouvailles se prolongent, expliqua Diego.

— Je comprends… Autre chose, Diego. Dans la diligence, le gouverneur m'a fait part d'un rapport négatif au sujet de Zorro.

— Oh… Quel est-il ?

— Il concerne la mort du capitán Felipe Arrellano.

— Je vois… Le capitán Arrellano faisait partie d'un complot visant à évincer le gouverneur. Quand il a vu que rien ne fonctionnait pour le destituer de son poste, grâce au Renard, il a tenté de l'assassiner avec ses complices. Laisser en vie le capitán était risqué pour le gouverneur qui ne se doutait de rien et qui avait toute confiance en lui.

— Le sergent Garcia est-il au courant ? demanda le vice-roi.

— Non, Don Esteban. Il est difficile de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Doña Leonar, la fille du gouverneur qui était alors présente, a tenté de son côté de lui expliquer les faits ; mais ce soir là, le sergent a vu Zorro tuant le capitán sans hésitation. Et il a bien du mal à croire la réelle cause, vu que les autres comploteurs ont seulement été mis hors course, bâillonnés et ligotés.

— Et le gouverneur ne peut-il donc pas témoigner ?

— Il dormait, sourit Diego au souvenir.

— … Diego, je voudrais vous aider à vous défaire de… ce fardeau.

— Mon père partage le même avis que vous, mais en légalisant mes actions.

— Ce ne devrait pas poser de problèmes d'expliquer cela au gouverneur. Néanmoins, tant que cette nouvelle affaire n'est pas élucidée, il est inutile d'ébruiter ce sujet. Votre identité secrète restera entre nous.

— Gracias, répondit Diego en s'inclinant.

— Par ailleurs, pour un jeune homme qui n'aime pas la violence, vous vous défendez bien avec un tisonnier. Serait-ce pour les beaux yeux de la señorita De Castillos ?

Diego rougit au commentaire, faisant sourire le vice-roi qui avait vu juste.

— Je suppose que la señorita connaît votre secret.

— Elle l'a découvert de façon accidentelle, énonça Diego.

— Rentrons, nos amis et votre père vont finir par se poser des questions, déclara le vice-roi en donnant une tape amicale sur le bras gauche de Diego, le faisant tressaillir.

Don Esteban ressentit le mouvement de Diego et baissa son regard vers son bras, découvrant avec stupeur sa blessure.

— Diego, vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien, Don Esteban.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre… Et pour ce qui est de mon père, il a prit l'habitude de me voir disparaître.

— Il connaît votre secret ? percuta-t-il.

— Il l'a appris il y a longtemps, mais ne m'en a parlé qu'il y a quelques mois.

Don Esteban sourit au commentaire, puis tous deux retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Il y avait, fort heureusement, pas de blessés sérieux parmi les dons ou parmi les lanciers. A peine Diego fit-il un pas à l'intérieur de l'hacienda, que son père l'alpagua, empêchant ainsi quiconque de se préoccuper de sa mystérieuse conversation avec le vice-roi.

— Diego ! s'exclama-t-il remarquant finalement sa blessure.

Diego grimaça comme un enfant pris en faute et continua d'avancer vers Salena.

— La blessure est moins importante qu'il n'y paraît, expliqua Diego tentant de le rassurer et de rassurer aussi ses amis.

— Pardonnez-moi, Don Diego, se lamenta le sergent.

— Voyons, Sergent, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre contre plusieurs bandits en même temps, dit Diego tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Le sergent soupira.

— Sergent, en rentrant au pueblo et après avoir été voir le Docteur Avila, allez prendre un verre à la taverne, c'est moi qui régale. Capitán Toledano, je compte sur vous pour l'y emmener, rajouta Diego avec le sourire devant la grimace du sergent qui pensait que sa blessure ne se verrait pas.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, rétorqua Toledano avec le sourire découvrant où Diego voulait en venir.

Le sergent avait besoin que l'on lui remonte le moral et Don Diego savait y faire avec lui. Du coin de l'œil, Diego remarqua Bernardo assis dans un coin, pensif. Dès que le serviteur aperçut son maître, il retrouva le sourire et se leva pour s'approcher à son tour.

— Je vous remercie, Don Diego, mais sans vous ce n'est pas pareil, fit remarquer le sergent.

— En ce cas, attendez ma visite tantôt. Nous irons ensemble, soutint Diego.

— Vrai, Don Diego ?

— Si, Sergent.

Déjà le sourire du sergent refaisait surface, reprenant son sérieux il fit ensuite sortir ses hommes. Dans le même temps, Don Alejandro congédia ses amis. Diego prit ensuite place sur une chaise où il enleva sa veste… Tous se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le patio hormis Bernardo, Salena et Diego.

— Sergent Garcia.

— Si, Capitán, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant.

—Y a-t-il beaucoup de blessés parmi les lanciers ?

— Non, mi Capitán. Mais certains devraient voir le docteur Avila.

— A commencer par vous, Sergent. Don Diego a raison, vous devriez aller voir le docteur.

— Ce n'est qu'une coupure superficielle, dit le sergent.

— Superficielle ou non, c'est un ordre de votre capitán.

— Si, mi Capitán.

— Vice-roi, Gouverneur, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir dîner ce soir ? demanda Don Alejandro.

— Gracias, don Alejandro, nous serons là. N'est-ce pas, Gouverneur ?

— Mais bien sûr, sourit le gouverneur.

— Oh, Don Alejandro… Cela ne vous fait rien de compter aussi sur le capitán Toledano ?

— Bien sur que non ! Il est le bienvenu, rétorqua don Alejandro. Alors à tout à l'heure, Señores, salua-t-il ensuite tandis que le gouverneur et le vice-roi montaient dans la diligence.

Don Nacho salua don Alejandro puis monta sur son cheval.

— Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas d'escorte, Señores ?

— Nous vous remercions, Capitán, mais nous sommes tous plus ou moins voisins. Nous allons faire route ensemble, expliqua don Cornelio.

— Bien… Señores, salua-t-il ensuite avant de faire signe au sergent et à ses hommes de partir.

Puis il prit place à côté du cocher et donna le départ.

Don Alejandro retourna ensuite à l'intérieur de l'hacienda. Il avait des ordres à donner pour ce soir, certes, mais avant tout il alla trouver Diego dont Salena finissait de bander le bras gauche. Le visage de Diego était pâle et couvert de sueur.

— Diego ? dit-il sans cacher son inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, Père. Salena vient de finir de me soigner, déclara-t-il en levant son visage vers lui.

— Le coup de feu ? interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Si, avoua Diego.

Don Alejandro soupira avant d'écarquiller les yeux, réalisant alors que Diego n'avait pas été la cible du tireur. Diego devina que son père venait de comprendre et esquissa un sourire penaud.

— Diego, soupira le vieil hidalgo d'un ton plein de reproche.

— Ne vous tourmentez pas, la balle n'a fait que m'érafler.

Mais devant le regard accusateur de Salena, Don Alejandro devina la vérité et sourit malgré tout.

— Que pensez-vous de ce M ? interrogea Diego.

— A vrai dire, Fils, il me fait penser au señor Monastario. Et toi ?

— Pour ma part, je reste obnubilé par l'adversaire du capitán Toledano qui m'a regardé longuement avant de partir. Comme s'il cherchait à se faire identifier.

— Si le señor Monastario est impliqué, cela ne présage rien de bon pour lui, souligna Don Alejandro.

— La question est, est-ce une implication volontaire ? Le señor Monastario a appris à ne plus agir à la légère.

— Ne nous hâtons pas en conclusion, Diego.

— Est-ce le même señor Monastario dont vous m'avez parlé il y a six mois ? demanda Salena intriguée.

— Nous parlons bien du même, Salena.

Don Alejandro regarda Diego avec étonnement.

— Durant ma convalescence chez Salena, nous avons beaucoup parlé, elle et moi, sourit Diego devant la mine surprise de son père.

— Le vice-roi, le gouverneur et le capitán Toledano vont nous faire le plaisir de venir dîner ce soir, vous resterez bien avec nous, Doña Salena ? demanda don Alejandro.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, Don Alejandro, mais j'ai promis à Florencia que je rentrerais tôt pour lui permettre de préparer l'anniversaire de son petit.

— Je vous raccompagne, déclara Diego.

— Vas d'abord enfiler une chemise, Diego, lui fit remarquer don Alejandro. Et prends une arme avec toi, on ne sait jamais, rajouta-t-il par la suite.

Don Alejandro soupira tandis que Diego alla se changer. Salena sourit pour cacher son embarras.

— Vous savez, Don Alejandro, je suis venue avec Miguel.

— Miguel vous accompagne ? C'est une bonne initiative. Diego ne sera pas de trop en cas de problèmes. Par contre Miguel risque d'être surpris de voir Diego armé.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je préfère vous prévenir.

— … Dans ce cas, veuillez m'attendre avant votre départ. Je vous accompagne aussi, expliqua Don Alejandro laissant Salena et Bernardo seuls dans le salon.

— Bernardo, je suis confuse devant tant d'agitation.

Bernardo sourit et leva le doigt pour attirer son attention, puis d'un tour de passe-passe, il fit apparaître une lettre qu'il lui tendit.

— Un courrier ? Pour moi ? demanda-t-elle En êtes-vous sûr ? Il n'y a pas de nom sur l'enveloppe, juste une initiale. Et pour moi c'est un Z, et non un S.

Bernardo fronça les sourcils et regarda l'initiale de plus près. Ce n'était effectivement pas un S.

— Je pense que ce message est destiné à Zorro, souffla-t-elle en un murmure.

Bernardo acquiesça silencieusement et reprit l'enveloppe qu'il rangea dans une poche interne de sa veste.

Sitôt prêt, Diego redescendit dans le salon mais eu la surprise de n'y trouver personne.

— Salena, Père ? appela-t-il.

— Nous sommes dehors, répondit Salena.

Se fiant au son, Diego les rejoignit dans l'arrière-cour.

— Vous sortez, Père ? demanda-t-il le voyant sur son cheval.

— Je vous accompagne aussi. J'ai donné des consignes pour ce soir, je ne m'inquiète pas.

— Bien, rétorqua Diego avant de monter en selle à son tour.

Miguel observa Don Diego et remarqua une épée à son côté. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air dubitatif. Depuis quand Don Diego sortait-il avec une épée ? Savait-il s'en servir au moins ? Bien sûr, il ne verbalisa pas ses questions, c'eût été manquer de respect à son encontre.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre aussi bien à l'aller qu'au retour, et sitôt à l'hacienda De la Vega, Bernardo passa l'enveloppe à Diego.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Don Alejandro.

— Je l'ignore, Père… Où as-tu trouvé ce courrier ? demanda Diego.

Bernardo indiqua le sol, puis mima un combat et un homme masqué.

— Pendant le combat qui a eu lieu précédemment?

Bernardo acquiesça fermement, puis Diego ouvrit alors l'enveloppe.

« Señor Z. J'ai besoin de votre aide. E.S.M. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : E.S.M.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo et Diego se regardèrent.

— Je vais profiter de ma visite au pueblo pour interroger le sergent et éventuellement les marchands à propos d'Isabella et de son oncle. Peut-être ces initiales sont-elles une simple coïncidence.

— J'espère que tu trouveras de bonnes informations, Fils. Ne tarde pas trop, je te rappelle le dîner de ce soir.

— Je serai vite de retour, Père. Bernardo, tu viens avec moi.

— Sois prudent Diego… Et laisse donc ton épée ici, tu risquerais d'attirer l'attention, sourit Don Alejandro.

— Vous avez raison, Père. Où ai-je la tête ?

— Sans doute chez Salena, plaisanta Don Alejandro qui savait pertinemment que son fils éprouvait des sentiments pour la señorita.

Il avait vu leur relation évoluer, mais rien d'inapproprié, dans leurs comportements, n'avait été à noter. Don Alejandro savait que son fils avait fait de la justice sa priorité et sans doute, inconsciemment, reniait-il ses vrais sentiments. Par ailleurs si Salena connaissait son secret, comme le lui avait dit Diego, elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Diego se sentit mis à nu devant l'affirmation de son père et se sentit rougir. Don Alejandro partit d'un grand rire devant la mine de son fils et lui donna une tape dans le dos le faisant rire à son tour.

…

Plus tard à la taverne du pueblo.

— Ah, Don Diego, je suis rassuré. Je craignais que vous ne puissiez venir.

— Voyons, Sergent, ai-je déjà manqué à ma parole ?

— … Non…

— Avez-vous vu le docteur Avila ?

— Si, Don Diego. Il s'est bien occupé de moi… La coupure était un peu plus importante que je ne le pensais, mais le docteur m'a dit que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer à chevaucher ou à me battre.

— C'est rassurant de vous l'entendre dire.

— Dites-moi, Don Diego.

— Oui, Sergent ?

— A votre avis, comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils savoir pour la réunion ?

— Je l'ignore, Sergent. Peut-être la réunion a-t-elle été ébruitée parmi nos amis ou bien chez nous, répondit Diego avec gravité.

— Dans quel but ?

— Je ne saurais vous répondre… Dites-moi, avez-vous vu la Señora De la Cruz récemment ?

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vue… Enfin que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle partait en voyage avec son oncle et le petit Diego.

— Oh… Elle s'est absentée.

— Oui, c'est un vaquero répondant au nom de Pedro qui me l'a dit. Il travaille pour elle depuis peu.

— Un vaquero ? Doña Isabella s'est lancée dans l'élevage, je n'en savais rien… A quelle occasion ce vaquero vous a-t-il parlé ? demanda Diego avec intérêt.

Le sergent se retourna, intriguant d'autant plus son ami. Il regarda autour de lui et répondit en un murmure, se rapprochant de lui.

— J'ai croisé Pedro il y a une dizaine de jours en allant voir le cap… le Señor Monastario qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi. Il avait une information importante à me transmettre… J'ai même trouvé étrange qu'il parte en voyage sans m'avoir parlé…

— Et vous n'en avez rien dit à personne ?

— Non, Don Diego, répondit le sergent. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

— Excusez ma curiosité, mais Pedro vous a-t-il dit combien de temps durerait ce voyage ?

— Non… Pourquoi m'inquiétez-vous avec vos questions ?

— Oh… Sans doute suis-je inquiet moi aussi et vous le ressentez dans ma voix… Une chose est certaine, quoiqu'en dise le Gouverneur, vous avez bien réagi plus tôt.

— Vous savez, Don Diego… Il y a une chose qui me turlupine dans cette histoire.

— Laquelle ?

— Peu avant que les bandits ne nous attaquent, l'un d'eux a éternué bruyamment… Vous allez sans doute rire et me dire que tous les éternuements se ressemblent, mais celui-ci… Il m'a paru étrangement familier.

Diego leva les sourcils, perplexe.

— De plus, on aurait pu croire à une mise en garde, rajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

— Ce qui paraît invraisemblable en effet, Sergent.

_Mais je pense comprendre votre trouble_, garda-t-il pour lui.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Sergent, et trinquons au retour du capitán Toledano.

— Au Capitán ! reprit Garcia avec gaieté.

…

Au pied de la sierra, à quelques kilomètres de là, les bandits regagnaient leur campement.

— El Chivo, tu vas te recevoir un savon. El Lobo ne va pas apprécier ton repli ni ton échec.

L'homme à la barbiche ne releva pas la remarque et continua son avancée en dépit de sa rage intérieure pour cet homme et El Lobo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'ils descendirent de cheval les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'une cabane devant laquelle les attendait El Lobo. Dans le même temps, les autres bandits s'affairèrent à soigner leurs amis blessés qui avaient réussi à fuir.

— Eh bien, Yago ! Quelle mine grave fais-tu ! Notre « hôte » aurait donc échoué ? questionna El Lobo.

— Votre « hôte » a eu fort à faire ! rétorqua le barbichu hautain.

— Señor ! Changez de ton avec moi ou gare.

— Pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas partir ? demanda le barbichu serrant les poings de rage.

— Vous le savez très bien.

— El Chivo avait l'occasion d'éliminer deux officiers… Il les a laissés en vie, fit entendre Yago.

— Et le Vice-roi ? demanda El Lobo.

— Il est en vie lui aussi.

— Le Vice-roi était bien entouré, lui. Il n'avait pas d'hommes incompétents à ses côtés. L'escrimeur le plus maladroit du pueblo vous a fait la leçon avec un tisonnier… Laissez-moi rire ! énonça El Chivo avec dédain et lançant un regard noir à Yago.

Se sentant insulté, Yago se jeta sur le barbichu. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser malmener et rendit coup pour coup, prenant le dessus sur Yago… El Lobo les regarda faire un instant tandis qu'une couronne se formait autour des deux hommes. Des cris d'encouragements pour Yago furent entendus. Lorsqu'un cri féminin résonna, l'homme à la barbiche se tourna vers la cabane, oubliant son adversaire qui en profita lâchement.

— Laissez-la tranquille ! s'exclama le barbichu avant de se faire frapper la tête.

Il tomba à terre où Yago continua de le rosser avec hargne.

— Arrêtez, por favor ! implora la señora malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'El Lobo la maintenait fermement par le poignet droit.

El Lobo la regarda, laissant Yago finir de corriger son « hôte ».

— Yago ! Il suffit. Il aura eu son compte aujourd'hui, dit El Lobo gravement avant de lâcher la señora.

— Pas de folie, Señora. N'oubliez pas que j'ai encore une carte en main, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle le toisait du regard.

« Libre » la señora courut vers le barbichu à terre.

— Oncle Rique, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais la regarda longuement, esquissant un sourire de la voir sauve, et enfin en meilleur forme. La señora aida son oncle à se lever. Il grimaça brièvement sous les regards amusés des autres bandits… Un seul osa s'approcher et proposer son aide.

— Con su permiso, Señora ?

La jeune femme le regarda et lut la sincérité dans son regard. De même, elle y découvrit de la peine, de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Cet homme avait peur, non d'elle, mais d'El Lobo.

— Gracias, Señor, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme se permit alors d'aider le barbichu et le soutint de l'autre côté pour avancer vers la cabane. Bien que groggy, El Chivo reconnut l'homme. Il avait des connaissances médicinales et il était venu en aide à sa nièce juste après leurs captures.

… Ce jour là, à l'hacienda de la señora, il y avait eu lutte et si sa nièce n'avait pas été blessée en protégeant son fils, nul doute qu'ils auraient réussi à fuir… El Lobo n'avait pas apprécié le geste de son homme et l'avait aussitôt éliminé. La señora ne l'intéressait que si elle était en vie… pour le moment. Bien que vil et cruel, El Lobo avait ses principes… La plaie s'était infectée, provoquant fièvre et délire. Durant ces quelques jours, le petit avait été confié à son grand oncle. Trop inquiet pour sa nièce, il n'avait pas essayé de fuir malgré sa forte détermination à partir le plus tôt possible. Et la veille de la réunion, le petit avait été mené près de sa mère qui souhaitait le voir. Elle n'était pas encore rétablie, mais avait passé le cap dangereux au grand soulagement d'El Lobo et de son oncle. C'est pourquoi ce dernier avait apprécié la voir peu auparavant. Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur…

— Laissez-le à l'extérieur ! ordonna El Lobo.

— Je dois le soigner, souligna l'homme venu en aide.

— Soit… Mais soignez-le ici. Señora, retournez dans la cabane, votre fils vous réclame, affirma El Lobo tandis que des pleurs se faisaient entendre.

Tiraillée, la señora hésita.

— Va rejoindre le petit Diego. Il a plus besoin que tu sois à ses côtés que moi.

— Mais, oncle Enrique.

— Va, Isabella… Tout ira bien, assura-t-il.

Avec inquiétude, Isabella laissa son oncle entre les mains de l'inconnu et retourna dans la cabane.

— Mama ! s'écria le petit Diego en larmes en courant vers elle.

— Mama est là, Diego. Ça va aller… Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle cherchant aussi à s'en rassurer.

Dehors, El Lobo laissa l'homme soigner son hôte et s'approcha de Yago.

— Que voulait-il dire par l'escrimeur le plus maladroit du pueblo te faisant la leçon avec un tisonnier ? Contre qui as-tu levé ton arme ? s'enquit El Lobo.

Yago se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

— Réponds ! dit El Lobo si gravement qu'il le fit frémir.

— Don Dieg… Don Diego De la Vega, avoua Yago.

— Diego De la Vega ? répéta El Lobo avant de le frapper.

— Idiota ! Diego De la Vega m'appartient, dit-il tandis que Yago tombait à terre et intriguant El Chivo.

— Il n'empêche que pour l'escrimeur le plus maladroit, il se défend avec pertinence… avec un tisonnier, expliqua Yago avant de se passer un pouce sur ses lèvres douloureuses.

Enrique réprima un sourire moqueur, mais son soigneur devina ses sentiments et lui fit signe de se faire plus discret. Enrique comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul « volontaire obligé » de l'équipe.

— Et Zorro ? questionna ensuite El Lobo.

— Zorro n'était pas là.

_Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu_, songea Enrique.

— Zorro doit pourtant se douter de quelque chose. Cela fait six mois qu'il empêche mes hommes d'agir…

— Zorro ne se montre que quand le peuple est en danger ! fit remarquer Enrique bien malgré lui, les faisant réagir. Et si vos hommes n'étaient pas des bandits de pacotilles, le combat aurait certainement été abrégé, rajouta-t-il par provocation.

— Señor… murmura avec crainte l'homme à ses côtés.

— Si vous n'aviez pas éternué le gros sergent ne nous aurait pas remarqués, râla Yago.

— Vous m'avez mis le nez dans une rose dont le parfum était très fort, argumenta Enrique en montant le ton.

— Yago ! Cela suffit maintenant, intervint El Lobo avant que Yago ne se rue de nouveau sur son « hôte ». Le Señor Monastario peut encore nous être utile… Zorro n'est là que pour le peuple, hein ? J'avais ouï dire qu'il était venu en aide au gouverneur, nul doute qu'en ciblant le Vice-roi il ne restera pas les bras croisés…

— Le Vice-roi est bien gardé… commenta Monastario.

— Vous aviez l'occasion de vous en venger.

— La vengeance n'amène rien de bon, Señor… J'en ai fait l'amère expérience, grimaça Monastario en se redressant légèrement.

— Vous dites que Zorro n'est là que pour le peuple, répéta de nouveau El Lobo. Alors je peux éliminer la señora et son fils.

— Leurs absences seront vite remarquées et non la mienne, déclara Monastario.

— El Zorro aurait-il des liens avec la Señora De la Cruz ? demanda El Lobo.

— Je l'ignore ! affirma Monastario sachant que rester silencieux pourrait être encore plus mal interprété.

— J'avais cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous venger du Renard.

— C'est toujours valable, répondit Monastario hautain.

_Je suis navré, Don Diego, il faut que je mène à bien ma mission pour le bien d'Isabella, et celui du petit Diego…_

— Laissez-moi une chance supplémentaire d'appâter le Renard. Sans doute le Vice-roi n'est pas assez important à ses yeux.

— Avez-vous une idée d'une proie plus… attrayante ?

— Il faudrait que je puisse vérifier… Et de toute façon vos hommes ont besoin de cours d'escrimes. Zorro n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

— A l'épée sans doute… sourit El Lobo. Reposez-vous, Señor Monastario, demain vous donnerez quelques cours d'escrimes, ricana-t-il ensuite. Yago ! Viens avec moi.

Yago et El Lobo s'éloignèrent, laissant Monastario et son soigneur.

— Señor, merci pour vos soins.

— Je vous en prie.

— Vous n'appréciez pas El Lobo, n'est-ce pas ?

— El Lobo est assoiffé par le pouvoir.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il reproche au jeune De la Vega ? demanda Monastario.

— Il en est jaloux. Diego De la Vega est souvent vu en ville aux côtés d'une señorita… Il semble qu'il n'y ait rien de concret entre ces deux là. Pourtant ils donnent l'impression d'être sur un nuage à chaque fois… Par ailleurs, j'ai ouï dire qu'il y a six mois, un groupe de bandits s'en est pris au jeune De la Vega. Cette aventure les a rapprochés au grand dam de Don… D'El Lobo, se reprit-il en un murmure.

— Vous savez qui il est ? demanda Monastario de la même façon.

L'homme hocha la tête affirmativement.

— Depuis quand vous tient-il ?

— Un jour de plus que vous… D'après Yago, le jeune De la Vega a souvent rabroué le caquet à El Lobo. Le remettant en place plus d'une fois.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir défié en duel ? questionna Monastario malin.

— A chaque altercation le Sergent Garcia était présent, et les torts d'El Lobo étaient avérés… Il aurait pu finir en prison plus d'une fois. Paradoxalement, le jeune De la Vega a souvent plaidé sa cause… Mais lors de leur dernière altercation, El Lobo se serait jeté sur Don Diego, avec un poignard en main. Don Diego aurait esquivé l'attaque et El Lobo aurait fini sa course dans une charrette remplie de fumier.

— Ouch… Comme c'est humiliant. sourit Monastario tandis qu'il remarquait Yago se tourner vers lui avec un sourire machiavélique, mais El Lobo le rappela à l'ordre.

— J'ai l'impression que mes jours sont comptés, soupira-t-il.

_Pourvu que Don Diego ait eu le message_, pensa-t-il ensuite.

Oui lorsqu'il était entré dans l'hacienda il avait vu sa cible, mais il avait vite remarqué l'officier à ses côtés. C'est pour cela qu'il avait avancé sans hésiter. L'officier lui avait remonté le moral en agissant de la sorte. C'était un bon escrimeur et la joute avait été très agréable. Un combat sans retenu… Mais la fin de ce dernier l'avait quelque peu ennuyé, il s'était sentit obligé de faire plus. Fort heureusement à ce moment là, ils s'étaient retrouvés en infériorité numérique. Il en avait alors tiré parti et avait volontairement laissé un indice supplémentaire aux De la Vega. Un temps, il s'était imaginé dans la peau du Renard laissant sa griffe sur sa veste d'officier. De même le regard avec Don Diego avait été soutenu volontairement.

_Une chance que Yago ait été assommé à ce moment-là_, réalisa-t-il.

— Señor, si vous le pouvez, allez rassurer la señora… Dites-lui que son oncle va bien et qu'il ira mieux avec une nuit de sommeil.

— Si, Señor… Si je puis, je le ferai, sourit le soigneur avant de s'éloigner.

Monastario le regarda et se réinstalla comme il le put. Il savait qu'il avait au moins une nuit de répit. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour appâter le Renard sans, dans la mesure du possible, faire de victimes innocentes…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Discussion et rencontre

Lorsque Bernardo entra dans la taverne, le sergent devina que sa pause était terminée.

— Bien, Don Diego, je vais vous laisser, le devança-t-il.

— À notre prochaine rencontre, Sergent Garcia.

— Merci encore, Don Diego, lui dit le sergent en se levant.

Diego l'imita et fit signe à Bernardo de le suivre à l'extérieur.

— As-tu appris quelque chose sur le marché ? demanda Diego sitôt qu'ils furent à côté de leurs chevaux.

Bernardo hocha la tête négativement.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais… Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, la discussion avec le sergent a été fort intéressante. Rentrons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que mon père m'en fasse la remarque.

Bernardo sourit au commentaire et hocha la tête.

…

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, la conversation tourna autour de la vie du pueblo, des aléas du temps et le sujet de Zorro ne fut pas évité. Ce fut d'ailleurs le capitaine Toledano qui eut l'idée étrange de la mettre sur le tapis.

— Qu'est-il donc advenu de Zorro ? questionna-t-il. D'après le sergent Garcia, nul ne l'aurait vu depuis six mois.

Diego reposa le verre dont il voulait prendre une gorgée tandis que Don Alejandro levait les sourcils, intrigué par la question du capitaine.

— Pour le peu que j'ai ouï dire au pueblo, Zorro serait en train de mener une enquête… Une autre rumeur dit qu'il aurait eu des problèmes de santé, s'amusa Diego avec calme. Mais après, ce n'est qu'une rumeur… vous savez ce que c'est.

Toledano sourit au commentaire tandis que Diego réalisa la familiarité de cette phrase anodine.

— Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? questionna Don Alejandro avec curiosité.

— Avant mon départ, nous avions jouté ensemble, amicalement et il n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé.

— Et vous n'en avez pas profité ? s'exclama le gouverneur.

— Nous avons combattu côte à côte contre des brigands dont il m'a sauvé. C'eût été malhonnête de ma part.

Don Esteban écouta attentivement, souriant.

_Le capitaine Monastario en aurait tiré parti. Mais pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que le capitán Toledano se doute de quelque chose ?_ pensa-t-il.

— Señores, à propos de la réunion de demain, il serait préférable que les lanciers ne soient pas présents, dit-il ensuite pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

— Et nous offrir à ces bandits ! s'exclama le gouverneur.

— Justement non ! S'il n'y a pas de lanciers, cela n'attirera pas l'attention.

— Si je puis me permettre, intervint Diego, Don Esteban a raison. De plus je doute que ces bandits ne sachent que la réunion a été reportée à demain, appuya-t-il.

Le gouverneur sembla pensif un instant… Le jeune De la Vega avait raison.

— Fort bien ! soupira le gouverneur.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, plus personne n'osa parler si ce ne fût pour féliciter le maître des lieux qui, lui, félicita son chef cuisinier. Le dîner prit fin et les convives retournèrent au pueblo sans encombre.

…

Le lendemain, la réunion arriva rapidement.

— Señores, Señorita, je vous remercie d'être revenus aujourd'hui. Je vais être bref. La révolte mexicaine se propage et le Roi ne peut rien y faire. Il est lui-même confronté à des insurrections au pays… Le tout étant, allons-nous résister, tout en sachant que nous n'aurons aucun appui, ou accueillerons-nous les révoltés à bras ouverts lorsqu'ils arriveront en Californie ? déclara le vice-roi.

— Comment ! Vous voulez rester sans rien faire face à ces… ces… ces moins que rien ! s'insurgea le gouverneur.

— Gouverneur, avec la distance qui nous sépare de la Mère-Patrie, nous avons, en un certain sens, un semblant d'indépendance… Oui, nous suivons la politique du Roi, oui nous maintenons nos traditions… Si le régime mexicain ne bouscule pas les habitudes, pourquoi ne pas l'adopter… Verser du sang n'amènera rien de bon, souligna Don Alejandro pensif.

— Et trahir la couronne ?

— Vice-roi ?

— Le señor De la Vega est un homme sage… Ce n'est pas une trahison, mais une manière d'aborder le problème… La force brute ne servirait à rien en ce cas. Les forces armées espagnoles ne sont pas assez nombreuses en Californie. Même le fameux hors-la-loi ne pourrait rien y changer.

— Par contre cet homme pourrait y gagner au change, fit remarquer Toledano.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna le gouverneur.

— Les mexicains n'ont rien à reprocher au Renard… Après tout, il a combattu pour le peuple, ici à Los Angeles, souligna le capitán.

— Et à Monterey, rajouta le gouverneur. Il a même refusé l'amnistie.

— Sans doute avait-il une bonne raison, indiqua Don Alejandro avec surprise.

Don Esteban le regarda, perplexe.

— Avant que Zorro n'arrive, le peuple n'osait pas se rebeller, nous étions sous le joug de la terreur à Los Angeles. Les temps ont changé et Zorro a montré l'exemple de ce que devait être la justice, intervint Don Cornelio.

— Aussi bien parmi le petit peuple que parmi nous, rajouta Don Nacho.

— Le peuple respecte El Zorro, appuya Don Alejandro.

— Peut-être est-il temps d'effacer complètement les charges contre cet homme et de le laisser aller librement, indiqua le vice-roi.

— Faire un geste envers ce… bandit de grand chemin… pourrait être perçu comme une main tendue pour les révoltés, énonça Diego choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

— Il a déjà refusé par le passé, pourquoi accepterait-il aujourd'hui ? interrogea le gouverneur.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, visiblement, personne ne pouvait apporter de réponse à cette question.

— Peut-être faudrait-il avertir les citoyens de Los Angeles de la menace qui pèse sur eux. Après tout ils sont tout autant concernés que nous par cette évolution, énonça Diego faisant sourire le vice-roi. Il ne nous appartient pas de décider pour tous ce qu'il convient de faire ! rajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

— Diego a raison, indiqua Don Donatio.

— Et que faisons-nous de nos agresseurs de la veille ? demanda le gouverneur.

— Laissons Zorro intervenir… Je suis presque certain qu'il est déjà au courant de cette attaque, ironisa le vice-roi en observant les diverses réactions.

— Vous semblez bien sûr de vous ! s'étonna le gouverneur.

— Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? questionna Don Cornelio dans le même temps.

— L'avez-vous déjà vu à l'œuvre ?

— D'un certain point de vue, affirma le gouverneur.

— Alors vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme est toujours là où on s'y attend le moins… Réfléchissez à ma proposition, aux événements qui ont fait que ce cavalier a surgi hors de la nuit, expliqua le vice-roi.

— Zorro n'a pas aidé uniquement le peuple, indiqua Toledano. Il a aussi déjoué des complots menés contre l'armée…

De nouveau Don Esteban observa chacun, s'attardant sur le gouverneur puis sur Diego qui demeurait silencieux et pensif.

— Señores, je ne pense pas que Zorro soit notre problème principal, fit remarquer Don Donatio. Le vent de révolte qui souffle me paraît plus problématique. Il me semble évident qu'il faille informer les citoyens le plus tôt possible.

— Comment comptez-vous procéder ? demanda Don Nacho.

— Le mieux est d'organiser une réunion d'informations à Los Angeles. Une très grande majorité de citoyens répond toujours présent à ce genre de réunion, souligne l'alcalde.

— Laisser le peuple décider ? s'exclama le gouverneur.

— Si nous ne faisons rien, les mécontents se lèveront et vous pouvez être certain que nous ne serons pas assez nombreux pour résister. Si nous devançons le changement, nous serons mieux jugés. Le peuple a toujours dépendu de Zorro pour lutter contre l'injustice… Mais se défendre contre un autre peuple… Il faut nous unir et mettre de côté notre orgueil et nos classes. Nous sommes tous égaux devant la menace. Le peuple de Los Angeles, le peuple de Californie a contribué à l'essor du pays… Certes, nous nous sommes enrichis plus que d'autres mais, sans eux, nous ne serions rien, intervint Don Alejandro qui fut approuvé par plus d'un.

— Alors c'est entendu. Señor, je vous confie l'organisation de cette future réunion, affirma le vice-roi s'adressant à l'alcalde. Si vous avez besoin d'informations nécessaire, vous pourrez me trouver au pueblo. Señores, Señorita, je compte sur votre discrétion jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Tous se saluèrent alors et retournèrent chez eux. Après avoir raccompagné Salena, Diego monta dans sa chambre où Bernardo l'attendait.

— Bernardo, Don Esteban a raison sur un point.

Bernardo fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Mon ami, te rappelles-tu de l'embuscade dans laquelle nous sommes tombés il y a six mois ?

Bernardo grimaça au souvenir.

— Eh bien ces bandits doivent avoir un lien avec ceux d'hier…

Bernardo le regarda avec étonnement.

— Après ma convalescence, j'ai fait ma petite enquête. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir jusqu'à ce jour est un nom… Enfin un surnom. El Lobo. Et j'ai de plus en plus la conviction que l'homme, que j'ai assommé, est celui dont j'ai soutiré cette information… J'ai le sentiment que ce loup voudrait manger du renard, mais pourquoi ? Je vais sortir, je ne pense pas que leur piste soit encore très fraîche, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Zorro ? dessina Bernardo du bout des doigts.

— Oui, mon ami.

Bernardo lui indiqua son bras gauche.

— La douleur me lance de temps en temps et, fort heureusement, la blessure n'est pas gênante en soi.

Bernardo s'indiqua, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire.

— Eh bien, je n'apprécie pas ta mixture lorsque je suis fiévreux, mais si tu connais un baume pour favoriser la guérison, je ne dirai pas non, dit Diego lui donnant une tape amicale, le déséquilibrant alors.

Peu après les sabots de Tornado craquelèrent le sol aride, soulevant plus de poussière que d'ordinaire.

— Mon brave, Tornado, la piste ne sera pas facile à retrouver… Néanmoins, j'ai déjà une idée de l'endroit où commencer nos recherches, expliqua Zorro à son compagnon équidé qui se cabra alors et hennit fortement.

Zorro retourna là où, six mois auparavant, Diego et Bernardo avaient été attaqués par des bandits. A bien y penser, c'était un endroit stratégique, la route faisait un coude et disparaissait derrière des rochers. L'enclave naturelle favorisait les embuscades et le début de l'année avait été riche de ce genre d'agression.

A son approche, Zorro tira sur les rênes de Tornado pour le faire ralentir. Un bruit familier attira son attention. Le fer croisé résonnait non loin. Un combat se jouait. Il lança alors Tornado.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le señor Monastario luttant contre non moins de trois hommes armés. Assit plus loin sur un rocher, un homme attira son attention.

_Yago !_ songea-t-il en le reconnaissant sans peine.

Ce dernier, apercevant le Renard, siffla. Le combat s'arrêta alors, surprenant Zorro. Mais au plus grand étonnement de Yago, ses amis prirent la fuite en voyant El Zorro. Seul le señor Monastario ne bougea pas.

Il devina Yago qui l'observait et s'approcha de Zorro.

— Tout va bien, Señor ? questionna le Renard.

— Descendez de votre cheval et vous verrez si tout va bien, lança Monastario avec hargne.

Yago sourit, Zorro sentit que quelque chose sonnait faux.

— Si c'est ce que vous voulez, répondit alors le Renard avant de mettre pied à terre.

Sitôt lâcha-t-il les rênes de Tornado que le señor Monastario attaqua. Zorro recula, esquivant la lame.

— Eh bien, Señor ! Que de vivacité dans votre pique ! dit Zorro.

_Il ne s'amuse pas_, songea-t-il.

— Sortez votre arme, Señor Zorro, ragea Monastario répétant son attaque et lui faisant un signe discret dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre la situation.

De nouveau Zorro esquiva l'attaque en plongeant au sol. Tout en se relevant, il sort finalement son arme et para le troisième assaut. Du coin de l'œil, il nota Yago qui venait de sortir son pistolet. Zorro appuya son arme contre celle de Monastario et le poussa en arrière avant de reculer à son tour tandis que Yago tira.

Râlant d'avoir raté sa cible, Yago descendit de son perchoir.

— El Chivo, débarrasse-t-en, hurla-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

_El Chivo_, s'étonna Zorro perplexe.

Monastario sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules lorsqu'il remarqua partir Yago. Zorro le ressentit aussi dans son attaque.

— Señor ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ne vous arrêtez pas je vous prie, murmura Monastario continuant de se fendre.

— Fort bien, mais expliquez-vous, murmura Zorro de la même façon et se fendant à son tour.

Les fers se croisèrent de nouveau. Les deux hommes étaient presque côte à côte.

— Je suis toujours observé.

— Et ?

— El Lobo vous dit quelque chose ?

— El Lobo… Que faites-vous à ses côtés ? demanda Zorro avant d'attaquer l'ex-capitán.

— Croyez-le, je n'y suis pas de mon plein gré, ragea Monastario bien malgré lui. Depuis quand n'avez-vous vu Isabella ?

— Elle n'est pas partie en voyage, n'est ce pas ? interrogea Zorro reculant sous le nouvel assaut de Monastario.

— Vous connaissez la route, alors allez lui rendre visite, murmura Enrique tandis que les deux hommes étaient de nouveau face à face, arme contre arme en un bras de fer métallique.

— Veuillez me pardonner, Señor, affirma-t-il ensuite tandis que les lames glissèrent l'une sur l'autre.

— Vous pardonner ? A quel propos ? questionna Zorro.

— Celui-ci, répondit Monastario frappant Zorro au visage avec le pommeau de son arme.

Zorro tomba alors à terre aux côtés de Tornado. Monastario fit mine de s'approcher, mais Tornado s'interposa.

_Bon cheval_, pensa Monastario devant la réaction de l'animal.

Tornado se mit à hennir fortement et se cabra de nouveau. Devant la sauvagerie de l'équidé, Monastario prit la fuite à son tour, laissant le señor Zorro sur le sol encore groggy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Salena.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Zorro remercia Tornado.

_Il m'a donné un sacré coup,_ songea-t-il en passant la main sur sa pommette douloureuse. _Il faut que j'aille chez Isabella, mais… pas comme ça… Je risquerais d'attirer encore plus d'ennuis au señor Monastario. Par contre une visite de courtoisie de la part des De la Vega… _

— Mon bon Tornado, que ferais-tu à ma place ? Courir après ces bandits au risque de… S'arrêta-t-il subitement. Non, il serait sage d'arrêter là les recherches. Après tout j'en ai appris quelque peu. Allez, Tornado, rentrons !

Sur le trajet retour, Zorro eut la surprise de croiser la señorita De Castillos en compagnie de Miguel et d'un autre vaquero.

— Holà, Señorita ! Que faites-vous donc par ici ?

— Señor Zorro, salua-t-elle. Sancho m'a laissé entendre que Don Diego De la Vega avait un problème.

— Oh… Eh bien, Sancho a tort, Señorita, déclara Zorro en regardant le dit Sancho qui avait pâli en apercevant le hors-la-loi. Le señor De la Vega n'est pas dans les parages, je puis vous l'affirmer. De plus, ne savez-vous pas que cette route est dangereuse ?

Sancho fit soudain demi-tour et partit au triple galop.

— Sancho ! s'exclama Miguel lançant son cheval après lui.

— Miguel ! tenta Salena, vainement. Zorro, faites quelque chose.

— Et vous laisser seule ? Hors de question !

— Alors je viens avec vous.

— Salena, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

— Señor, à vos côtés rien ne peut m'arriver, sourit-elle… Que vous êtes-vous fait ? questionna-t-elle par la suite.

— Comment ça ?

— Vous saignez !

— C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai avec plaisir après avoir rattrapé Miguel.

— Vamos ! s'écria Salena tandis qu'elle claquât ses rênes et que sa monture partît à toute allure, laissant Zorro en plan.

— Tss… Elle n'est pas possible, dit-il en la regardant avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tornado la rattrapa sans peine et, bien vite, ils eurent en vue Miguel et Sancho. Salena et Zorro échangèrent un regard avant de faire accélérer leurs montures. Toutefois, plus rapide, Zorro arriva près de Miguel en premier.

— Miguel, je me charge de lui… Veillez à ce que la señorita aille chez les De la Vega. Leur hacienda est plus proche par l'autre route et elle y sera en sécurité.

— Si, Zorro, répondit Miguel en ralentissant sa monture tandis que Zorro accélérât de nouveau.

Bien vite Salena rattrapa Miguel qui s'était arrêté. Elle stoppa alors sa course à ses côtés.

— Que se passe-t-il, Miguel ?

— Zorro m'a confié une nouvelle mission, Patronne.

— Quelle est-elle ?

— Vous conduire chez les De la Vega.

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Diego !_ râla-t-elle intérieurement.

— Bien, Miguel, soupira-t-elle.

Le vaquero la regarda avec surprise, sa patronne avait donné son accord bien trop rapidement. Il fallait qu'il la surveille attentivement. La connaissant, elle était capable de tout.

— Il ne sera pas nécessaire de m'assommer cette-fois ci, dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de Miguel.

— Je ne me le permettrai plus, Patronne, dit Miguel pâle.

…

Zorro était arrivé à hauteur de Sancho, les deux chevaux étaient côte à côte. Sancho, pistolet en main, avait déchargé celui-ci sans succès et tentait d'assommer le Renard à coup de crosse. Mais Zorro avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et parvint à le désarmer en faisant claquer son fouet. Sancho regarda sa main vide et douloureuse, incrédule. Il tenta de faire galoper son cheval plus rapidement, mais ce dernier était déjà à son maximum et commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Calant son allure à la sienne, Zorro se jeta sur lui. Le bandit chuta de cheval, entraînant le Renard avec lui. Ils tombèrent dans une broussaille qui les arrêta net. Zorro se releva vivement et empoigna fermement Sancho par sa chemise.

— Pitié, Zorro ! balbutia-t-il.

— Pitié ? Pourquoi meniez-vous la señorita dans ce coin là ? Pourquoi avoir impliqué le señor De la Vega ? interrogea brusquement le Renard.

— C'est… C'est l'ordre... que j'ai reçu, bégaya Sancho.

— L'ordre ? Qui vous a donné cet ordre ? gronda Zorro sans le relâcher.

Sancho, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, implora de nouveau l'homme en noir.

— Tuez-moi, Señor !

— Vous tuer ? s'exclama Zorro, outré. Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour cela, déclara-t-il ensuite en le reposant sur le sol tandis que la blessure de son bras gauche se manifestât.

— Si vous ne le faites pas, il le fera.

— Qui donc ?

— El…El Lobo, murmura Sancho.

— El Lobo ? Que veut-il de la señorita ?

— Je… Je l'ignore… Il m'a simplement dit d'aller la chercher, en utilisant le nom du señor De la Vega. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, Señor Zorro. Por favor, tuez-moi ! implora-t-il de nouveau.

— Non !

Tandis que Zorro le relâchât un tantinet, Sancho en profita et tenta de le frapper pour tenter de se libérer. Mais habile, le Renard esquiva toutes les attaques et finit par l'assommer. Puis il le ligota, le bâillonna et l'attacha à sa monture pour plus de sécurité. A son tour, il grimpa sur Tornado qui venait de se rapprocher. Il attrapa ensuite les rênes de l'autre cheval et fit route vers le pueblo. Il n'eut pas à aller jusque là qu'il croisa la route de Garcia et de quelques lanciers.

— Zorro ! s'exclama le sergent en l'apercevant.

— Buenos días, Sergent, salua le Renard avant de poursuivre. Vous tombez bien vous savez ! Ce gredin a voulu piéger la señorita De Castillos et la faire tomber dans un guet-apens. Une chance pour la señorita que je me trouvais dans les parages. Voulez-vous bien le conduire en cellule ?

— Si, Señor Zorro… Comment va la señorita ?

— Elle va bien. J'ai demandé à son vaquero qui était avec elle de la conduire chez les De la Vega. Elle y sera plus en sécurité.

— Oh…

— Adiós, Sergent, abrégea le Renard lâchant alors les rênes de l'autre cheval.

Puis il repartit comme si de rien n'était. Le Sergent ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper du prisonnier et regarda le Renard filer.

— Lanciers ! En route pour Los Angeles, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

…

De retour au cuartel, le sergent Garcia alla frappa au bureau d'el comandante.

— Entrez ! répondit Toledano.

— Sergent Demetrio Lopez Garcia au rapport, mi Capitán, dit-il au garde à vous.

— Je vous écoute, Sergent, déclara Toledano en reposant le dossier « Zorro » qu'il était en train d'éplucher.

— Durant notre manœuvre journalière, nous avons appréhendé un bandit qui a voulu s'en prendre à la señorita De Castillos. Le bandit est actuellement enfermé en cellule.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

— Eh bien… Je… À vrai dire nous avons croisé Zorro qui nous a remis le prisonnier.

— Oh ! Vous avez vu le Renard ?

— Si, Capitán ! Comme je vous vois.

— Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il faisait dans les parages.

— Heu… Non, affirma Garcia après un temps de réflexion.

— Avez-vous vu la señorita De Castillos ?

— Non. Zorro aurait demandé au vaquero qui accompagnait la señorita de la conduire chez les De la Vega où elle sera plus en sécurité.

— Donc elle serait chez les De la Vega ?

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

— Autre chose, Sergent ? interrogea Toledano devant le visage pensif de son officier.

— Oui… Depuis qu'il est revenu à lui, le prisonnier n'a de cesse de répéter : « Pitié, il va me tuer, il va me tuer… Por favor… » s'interrompit Garcia mal à l'aise.

— Eh bien, Sergent ?

— Por favor, tuez-moi !

Le capitaine se leva surpris de la demande du prisonnier.

— Est-il sous bonne surveillance ?

— Si, mi Capitán, comme à l'accoutumée.

— Allons le voir.

— Si, mi Capitán, répondit Garcia avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à son supérieur, manquant de la lui ouvrir sur la figure.

— Voyons, Sergent Garcia, faites attention ! Je tiens à mon mari, intervint Raquel avant de rire.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Señora… Señora ? Quand êtes-vous arrivée ? interrogea Garcia surpris.

— Peu avant que vous ne veniez frapper à la porte.

— Sergent ! Le prisonnier, lui rappela Arturo gravement.

— Si, mi Capitán.

Raquel échangea un regard avec Arturo et celui-ci perdit aussitôt sa mine grave, retrouvant alors le sourire.

Les deux officiers allèrent ensuite directement devant la cellule où se trouvait le bandit. Les deux lanciers en factions saluèrent leur supérieur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta auprès d'eux. L'homme dans la cellule était recroquevillé sur lui-même, marmonnant des pitiés par répétitions.

— Hola, hombre ! l'interpela le capitán.

L'entendant, l'homme se leva d'un bond et vint s'agripper aux barreaux.

— Pitié, Señor… Ne me laissez pas vivre… Il va me tuer !

— Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez rien ici.

— Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va me tuer. Ce ne sont pas ces barreaux qui l'en empêcheront.

— Qui voudrait vous tuer ? interrogea le capitán.

— El… El Lobo, balbutia l'homme.

— À quoi ressemble-t-il ? questionna Toledano.

— Je ne sais pas ! … Il est… Il est toujours masqué.

Toledano fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Toujours ? répéta le sergent involontairement.

— Les rares qui connaissent son visage sont ses fidèles… ou ses prochaines victimes… Pitié, implora de nouveau le prisonnier.

— Señor, il est de mon devoir de vous protéger… Personne n'entrera dans le cuartel, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, soutint Toledano avant de repartir vers ses quartiers malgré les supplications du prisonnier.

— Sergent Garcia, appela-t-il alors à la porte du bureau.

— Si, mi Capitán, répondit ce dernier en se rapprochant.

Toledano lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau. Visiblement, la discussion devait rester secrète.

...

Dans le même temps, de retour à la cave, Diego s'était empressé de se changer. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'y trouvait, il s'attarda devant le miroir.

— Eh bien ! Le señor Monastario ne m'a pas loupé… En plus d'un coquard, il m'a légèrement abîmé la pommette… Il va m'être difficile d'expliquer les deux… à la fois, dit-il de vive voix avant de soupirer et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Il manqua de se la recevoir dans le visage lorsque Bernardo entra vivement.

— Bernardo ! Quelle hâte mon ami !

Bernardo lui expliqua qu'une señorita venait d'arriver.

— Salena ?

Bernardo hocha la tête affirmativement.

— Bien, Miguel a fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

Bernardo le regarda perplexe.

— Zorro a croisé leur chemin un peu plus tôt… J'ai demandé à Miguel de conduire la señorita De Castillos chez les De la Vega.

Tout en écoutant son explication, Bernardo réalisa que son ami était blessé et lui en demanda la raison.

— M'aurais-tu ouvert la porte dessus, cela aurait eu le même effet, lui fit remarquer Diego. A une bosse près… De mémoire c'est en premier le front qui prend le coup. Sauf si on ne regarde pas devant soi. Et maladroit comme je suis, ce n'est pas difficile pour moi. N'est ce pas, mon brave Bernardo ?

Bernardo sourit et secoua la tête positivement.

— Comment ça ! s'exclama le jeune don.

— Diego ? l'appela son père. Tu as de la visite.

— J'arrive, Père, répondit-il.

Bernardo s'inclina et lui montra le chemin.

— Merci mon ami, dit Diego souriant.

— Salena, s'exclama-t-il une fois au salon en l'apercevant. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Alors à ses côtés, il lui fit un baisemain et garda sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire.

— Diego, salua-t-elle, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée en remarquant son visage.

— Oh… Rien d'extraordinaire. Je me suis pris la porte de ma chambre. J'ai voulu en sortir au moment où Bernardo arrivait et ouvrait la porte de son côté.

— Mon pauvre ami, dit-elle posant sa main sur sa joue gonflée sans y prêter attention.

Diego ferma les yeux un court instant à ce contact soudain. Gênée sans savoir pourquoi, Salena retira prestement sa main.

— Vous êtes venue seule ? interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Non, Miguel est avec moi. Il s'occupe des chevaux. Diego, pourquoi avoir demandé à Miguel de me conduire ici ?

Don Alejandro regarda son fils avec intérêt.

— Je crois que quelques éclaircissements s'imposent, Fils.

— Allons dans la bibliothèque, déclara Diego ouvrant le chemin et attrapant Salena par le bras.

— Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas blessé avec la porte, affirma Don Alejandro après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

— En effet, soupira Diego lâchant le bras de Salena et lui proposant le sofa.

— Gracias, Diego.

— Comme le pense fort bien don Esteban, je suis sorti à la recherche de nos agresseurs de la veille, expliqua Diego tout en restant debout. Leurs pistes n'étaient pas fraîches, néanmoins, je me suis rendu là où Bernardo et moi avions été pris en chasse il y a six mois... J'ai alors croisé le señor Monastario.

— Monastario ? s'étonna Don Alejandro.

— C'est exact, Père. Il combattait contre trois hommes et un quatrième observait. Cet homme, Yago, m'a vu.

— Yago, répéta Salena frémissante et s'attrapant les bras, un froid soudain.

— Oui, répondit Diego en s'approchant d'elle.

Sitôt assis à ses côtés, Salena se réfugia contre lui et Diego l'attrapa par l'épaule, levant sa tête vers son père qui souriait devant ce tableau. Diego continua alors son récit.

— Yago signala alors ma présence et les trois hommes, m'apercevant, prirent la fuite. Seul Monastario resta et s'approcha de moi. Nous avons combattu de manière plus ou moins forcée, l'un et l'autre. Pendant la lutte, Monastario m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'agissait pas de son plein gré et qu'il était observé. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls et j'ai senti Monastario se détendre. Néanmoins nous avons continué de lutter… Il m'a simplement dit d'aller voir Isabella, me parlant à voix basse. Et il a cité le nom d'El Lobo avant de me frapper avec le pommeau de son arme. Après quoi il est parti à son tour.

— Monastario ? Partir en plein combat ? s'étonna Don Alejandro.

— Si... J'en suis resté tout autant étonné que vous. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

— En tout cas, il ne t'a pas loupé, Fils.

— Il s'en est excusé d'avance.

— Vous êtes-vous soigné, Diego ? interrogea Salena prenant un peu de distance pour le regarder.

— Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps.

— Ceci n'explique pas pourquoi tu as demandé à Miguel…

— J'y arrive, Père, l'interrompit-il. Lorsque j'ai récupéré mes esprits et que je suis reparti pour rentrer, j'ai aperçu Salena accompagnée de Miguel et…

— Sancho, termina Salena.

— Salena m'a expliqué s'inquiéter pour moi. Le dit Sancho lui avait laissé entendre que Don Diego De la Vega avait des problèmes. Ce qui n'était pas vrai, bien entendu. Sancho a subitement pris la poudre d'escampette et Miguel a été le premier à lui courir après. Puis nous l'avons pourchassé à notre tour. Il était hors de question que Salena reste seule par là-bas. Tornado étant plus rapide, j'ai fini par rattraper Miguel le premier. Salena n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière moi. J'ai alors demandé à Miguel de conduire Salena chez les De la Vega où elle serait plus en sécurité. Si Sancho, un vaquero, avait su la convaincre, j'ai pensé que chez nous elle ne risquerait pas ce genre d'abus… Par ailleurs, j'ai fini par rattraper Sancho qui m'a imploré de l'éliminer… Une fois que j'eus réussi à le faire parler, je l'ai laissé au Sergent Garcia dont j'ai croisé la route.

— Qu'a donc dit Sancho ? interrogea Salena.

— El Lobo, lui répondit Diego lui attrapant la main. J'ignore ce que cet individu souhaite de Salena, ni pourquoi il m'a impliqué là-dedans… Quant à Isabella…

Diego s'arrêta, un cavalier venait d'arriver.

— Vous attendez de la visite, Père ?

— Non.

— Allons voir, cela peut être important.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Diverses réactions

Mais avant que Diego n'ouvrît la porte, Salena le retint.

— Diego, vous risquez d'attirer l'attention avec ce sang séché sur votre joue. Laissez-moi vous soigner.

— Je vais voir de qui il s'agit. Va avec Salena, sourit Don Alejandro.

Diego hocha la tête et entraîna Salena à sa suite.

— Capitán Toledano, buenos días, salua Don Alejandro tandis que l'officier entrât dans le patio.

— Buenos días, Señor De la Vega. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

— Me déranger ? Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène si loin du pueblo, seul ?

— Le sergent Garcia est revenu de patrouille avec un prisonnier. Or, il s'avère qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un bandit appréhendé par Zorro.

— Par Zorro ? Qu'a fait ce bandit ? interrogea Don Alejandro.

— J'y venais. Cet homme a voulu faire tomber la señorita De Castillos dans un guet-apens. Zorro est, semble-t-il, intervenu à temps. Le fait est que le Renard aurait dit au sergent qu'il avait envoyé la señorita chez vous, où elle serait en sécurité. J'aurais souhaité l'interroger pour en apprendre plus sur ce malfaiteur.

_Diego, Diego, tu as été imprudent en parlant avec le sergent,_ songea Don Alejandro.

— Est-elle bien chez vous ? interrogea de nouveau le capitaine.

Visiblement Don Alejandro n'avait pas entendu la première question.

— Oh…. Pardonnez-moi. Oui, elle est arrivée il n'y a pas très longtemps accompagnée par Miguel.

— Miguel ? interrogea Toledano.

— Oui. Mais ne restons pas là, entrez je vous prie, l'invita-t-il à l'intérieur. Nous allions passer à table, vous nous ferez bien l'honneur de rester avec nous.

— Je vous remercie, Señor De la Vega, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser.

— Voyons, Capitán, vous n'abusez pas.

— En ce cas je vous remercie.

Une fois au salon.

— Je vous en prie prenez place, je vais faire chercher Salena et donner quelques ordres supplémentaires.

— Gracias. Oh, Diego est-il ici ? demanda le capitaine.

— Bien sur que oui, répondit Don Alejandro surpris par la question de l'officier. Ce maladroit n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire du mal au moment où la señorita De Castillos arrivait.

— Oh… Rien de sérieux j'espère ?

— Non. Veuillez m'excuser un instant je vous prie.

Quelques instants après Don Alejandro revint et prit place à côté du capitán.

— Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Don Diego et la señorita ont l'air assez proche.

— Leurs retrouvailles, il y a huit mois, les a rapprochés mais… Ce qui est arrivé à Diego, il y a six mois a dû être déclencheur d'une relation amicale plus sérieuse, expliqua Don Alejandro.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit Toledano intrigué.

— Il…

— Buenos días, Capitán, le salua Diego interrompant son père et entrant au salon bras dessus bras dessous avec Salena.

— Buenos… commença Toledano. Eh bien, Don Diego, on croirait que vous vous êtes pris une porte ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite sur le ton de la plaisanterie en découvrant le jeune De la Vega.

— Mais c'est malheureusement le cas, affirma Diego penaud. Merci encore, Salena, dit-il ensuite en relâchant son bras pour lui faire un baisemain avant de la relâcher complètement. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

_Dire que j'ai failli avoir le même coquard_, réalisa alors l'officier.

— Je venais aux nouvelles de la señorita De Castillos. Mais asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Diego tira une chaise pour Salena et prit place à ses côtés, tous deux faces au capitán.

— Tout d'abord, Señorita, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien ici. Peu avant que je ne me décide à venir, le sergent Garcia est rentré de manœuvre et m'a fait son rapport. Vous auriez été prise pour cible… Est-ce exact ? interrogea Toledano tandis que Bernardo arrivait portant une bouteille de vin et des verres.

— Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas que Sancho me conduisait vers un piège… Mais plutôt vers Diego.

Toledano fronça les sourcils.

— Expliquez-vous, por favor.

— J'étais chez moi, en train de lire dans le jardin lorsque Sancho est arrivé en toute hâte. Il m'a dit avoir aperçu Don Diego en difficulté. J'ai aussitôt fait appel à Miguel pour qu'il m'accompagne.

— Qui est Miguel ?

— C'est un vaquero qui travaille dans ma famille depuis longtemps… Je devais avoir dix ans la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

— Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? pressa le capitaine.

— Nous avons suivi Sancho qui, j'y pense maintenant, semblait réticent à ce que Miguel vienne avec nous. Après avoir chevauché un bon moment, nous avons rencontré Zorro qui nous a salués. Nous avons discuté un instant et Sancho a subitement pris la fuite après que le Renard nous ait assuré que Don Diego n'était pas dans les parages. Miguel s'est lancé à sa poursuite et comme Zorro ne voulait pas me laisser seule, nous sommes partis à sa suite… Puis, lorsque j'ai rejoint Miguel, qui s'était arrêté, nous nous sommes dirigés chez les De la Vega où Zorro nous avait conseillé de nous rendre.

— Vous suivez souvent les conseils d'un hors-la-loi ? interrogea Toledano malin.

Sous la table, Diego prit la main de Salena dans la sienne et la lui serra, lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas hésiter à répondre. Dans le même temps, Don Alejandro observait les réactions de Toledano et de son fils.

— Señor, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie il y a huit mois, au détriment de la sienne. Je ne sais qui il est, mais je lui dois tout.

_Huit mois ? C'est intéressant,_ sourit le capitán.

— Ce Sancho, quand et comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

— Cela doit faire deux-trois mois… Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Il était avec son fils et cherchait du travail. Je l'ai engagé et n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre.

— Deux-trois mois et vous le croyez sur parole ? s'étonna Toledano.

Salena se sentit rougir et chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Diego. Ressentant l'embarras de son amie, Diego lui serra de nouveau la main.

— Capitán, je suppose que vous vous inquiéteriez aussi si un ami était en difficulté, n'est ce pas ? intervint le jeune De la Vega.

— En effet, mais de là à croire un inconnu… Connaîtriez-vous une personne répondant au nom d'El Lobo, Señorita ?

— El Lobo ? répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

— Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Don Alejandro.

— C'est bien ce que j'aurais aimé savoir… Votre vaquero, Sancho, en a une peur bleue.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Salena.

— J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit là des mots pour les oreilles d'une señorita, souligna le capitán.

— Señor… N'ayez pas peur des mots avec moi… J'ai… J'ai assisté au meurtre de mes parents, j'ai vécu comme une vagabonde durant des semaines… Alors, ce ne sont pas quelques mots que je craindrais, s'offusqua Salena.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Señorita. Je n'en savais rien, dit-il en s'inclinant.

— Je vous en prie, Señor, relevez-vous, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Votre vaquero ne cesse d'implorer d'être tué car selon lui de toute façon il mourra.

— Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à… intervint Don Alejandro.

— Non, bien sur que non… J'ai pensé à une mise en scène. Cependant, seul, je ne peux rien faire. Le sergent est d'accord avec moi sur le principe mais grâce à lui j'ai pu voir qu'il manquait un élément pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Oh… Quel est-il ? demanda le jeune De la Vega.

— Vous, Don Diego ! affirma le capitán.

— Moi ? interrogea Diego, surpris.

— Oui, vous ! J'ai ouï dire que vous entreteniez de bonnes relations avec Padre Felipe.

— En effet, je vais le voir régulièrement, mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

— J'aimerais votre coopération dans cette histoire. Je suis conscient que pour un homme comme vous c'est beaucoup demander, pourtant je ne peux faire autrement… J'aurais bien demandé au Renard de m'aider, mais je ne sais comment le joindre, plaisanta-t-il à moitié observant Diego avec attention.

Ce fut au tour de Salena de serrer la main de Diego qu'elle avait senti se tendre sous les mots du capitán.

— Puis-je en apprendre davantage ? demanda Diego tandis que les serviteurs apportent le repas.

— Voici mon plan…

…

Pendant ce temps au campement des bandits.

— El Chivo ! appela El Lobo.

Monastario cacha la rage qu'il ressentait à cette appellation et s'approcha.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il durement.

— Yago vient de me faire part de votre combat… Pourquoi ne pas avoir achevé Zorro ?

— Son cheval était furieux. Il m'eut été difficile d'approcher sans risque.

— Puisque vous parlez de risque, n'oubliez pas celui qui pèse sur votre… famille.

Monastario serra la mâchoire de colère.

— Vous n'en menez pas large, Señor. Vous craignez de vous impliquer personnellement, osa-t-il dire à son interlocuteur.

— Comment osez-vous ? s'écria El Lobo avant de le frapper au visage.

Monastario demeura impassible, fier malgré tout et cacha un sourire.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, songea-t-il tournant de nouveau son visage vers El Lobo.

— Señor, encore un mot de ce genre et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre nièce et à son fils. De plus, je puis vous assurer que vous serez au premier plan pour assister à leur mort, expliqua El Lobo d'un sourire diabolique.

_Pourvu que Don Diego ait compris le message,_ pensa-t-il serrant de nouveau les poings de rage.

— Señor, interpella un cavalier en arrivant.

— El Chivo, pour aujourd'hui encore, vivez ! Mais pour demain… Je veux des résultats, murmura El Lobo durement. Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le cavalier.

— C'est au sujet de Sancho.

— Viens dans la cabane, Pedro, lui ordonna-t-il faisant signe de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Isabella attrapa son fils dans ses bras et elle ressentit un frisson glacial.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Señora, je ne suis pas là pour vous… aujourd'hui, ironisa El Lobo d'un air moqueur avant de s'asseoir.

— Je t'en prie, Pedro, assieds-toi.

— Gracias, Señor.

— Alors, quoi de neuf ?

— Sancho s'est fait prendre.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna El Lobo.

— J'ignore les détails… De loin, j'ai aperçu Zorro discuter avec le gros sergent.

Isabella prêta l'oreille en entendant le nom de Zorro.

_Diego,_ songea-t-elle avec espoir.

— Il lui a remis Sancho qui était ligoté sur son cheval, inconscient.

— Quel imbécile… Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

— J'ai suivi les lanciers au pueblo. Ils ont enfermé Sancho en cellule. Puis le capitaine est parti après avoir discuté avec le prisonnier.

— Où est-il allé ?

— Chez les De la Vega, affirma Pedro.

— Les De la Vega… Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont dans mes jambes… En particulier Diego De la Vega… Merci pour tout, Pedro. Tu peux sortir.

Pedro le salua et sortit de la cabane.

Discrètement, Isabella observa son geôlier perdu dans ses pensées.

— De la Vega, l'entendit-elle murmurer. Je ne sais s'il est pire que Zorro pour se mêler des affaires des autres… Peut-être est-il plus facile de l'éliminer en premier.

Isabella cacha un sourire. Si cet homme pensait que Diego était faible, il allait avoir une bonne surprise. Soudain l'homme se leva et sortant de la cabane, il alla trouver El Chivo appelant Pedro dans le même temps ainsi que Yago. Perplexe, Monastario se rapprocha de nouveau d'El Lobo.

…

Sitôt le repas fini, le capitán Toledano remercia ses hôtes et repartit. Puis Don Alejandro interrogea son fils, revenant sur sa conversation.

— Que voulais-tu dire au sujet de la señora De la Cruz ?

— Monastario m'a conseillé d'aller la voir. Ce qui est assez étonnant du reste car si j'en crois le sergent Garcia, elle serait partie en voyage avec son fils et son oncle.

— Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir, Fils, dit Don Alejandro gravement.

— Señores ? se manifesta Salena.

— Père, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller tous ensemble. Je n'ai pas encore fait les présentations.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Don Alejandro pensif.

— Père, je préfère savoir Salena avec nous plutôt que seule à l'hacienda, bien qu'elle ne risque rien ici.

— Soit, capitula le vieil hidalgo en soupirant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Des ennuis en perspective

Un peu plus tard, les De la Vega, Bernardo et Miguel faisaient route vers la demeure d'Isabella. Don Alejandro et Miguel étaient à cheval bien que Diego ait expliqué qu'il y avait assez de places pour tout le monde dans la voiture. Don Alejandro avait prétexté préférer chevaucher et Miguel refusa tout bonnement, ne se sentant pas à sa place en voiture. Le trajet fut agréable et agrémenté de quelques rencontres avec des animaux sauvages.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'endroit semblait désolé. Le silence oppressant poussa Salena à se rapprocher de Diego. Chacun mit pied à terre de son côté, Diego aidant galamment Salena à descendre de voiture.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? héla Don Alejandro.

Pour toute réponse, des oiseaux s'envolèrent du champ voisin, créant un sentiment de malaise grandissant dans le cœur de Salena.

— Allons voir, Père. Monastario ne m'a pas envoyé ici sans raison, lui murmura-t-il.

— Séparons-nous pour les recherches, suggéra Don Alejandro.

Diego hocha la tête.

— Miguel, restez ici et surveillez les chevaux je vous prie.

— Bien, Patronne.

Diego fit signe à Bernardo de rester et de faire un tour dans les jardins. Ce dernier approuva silencieusement cette requête puis les De la Vega et Salena entrèrent dans la demeure. Ils trouvèrent le salon en désordre.

— Diego, souffla Salena mal à l'aise.

— Voulez-vous attendre dehors ? demanda-t-il.

Salena hocha la tête négativement.

— Restez près de moi, murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

— Je vais voir les autres pièces, Diego. Essayez de voir ce que vous pourrez trouver ici.

— Bien, Père.

Tandis que Don Alejandro s'éloignait, Diego et Salena se rapprochèrent de divers bibelots à terre. Une feuille froissée attira l'attention de la señorita dont la curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte.

— Diego, par ici, dit-elle lui indiquant sa trouvaille.

Après avoir ramassé la feuille, ils la déplièrent avec délicatesse pour ne pas la déchirer ; mais ils ne purent lire que quelques mots. « Mexico… Vice-roi… Mort… Zorro… Los Angeles ». Un détail cependant attira l'attention de Diego. Le sceau estampillé en bas de page semblait ressembler à un loup.

— El Lobo, murmura Diego.

— Il serait derrière ce carnage ? interrogea Salena.

— Je ne sais pas, mais que fait cette lettre ici ?

— Sans doute la personne qui vous a envoyé ici a découvert quelque chose.

— C'est probable.

— Diego, appela son père à travers l'hacienda.

— Allons voir, Salena.

— Restez près de moi, Diego, murmura-t-elle.

— Toujours, rétorqua Diego avant de déposer un baiser sur son front lui faisant ainsi oublier son sentiment de malaise.

— Où êtes-vous, Père ?

— Je suis à l'étage, à gauche des escaliers, la deuxième porte à droite.

— Bien.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Diego et Salena se retrouvèrent bien vite auprès de Don Alejandro. Ce dernier était visiblement abattu. Il se trouvait dans la pièce qui devait être la chambre d'enfant.

— Dios ! s'exclama Salena en remarquant la tâche de sang sur le sol à côté du petit lit.

Elle se blottit alors dans les bras de Diego qui l'enlaça tendrement.

— Vous croyez que le petit Diego… commença le jeune don sans finir sa phrase.

Salena leva la tête vers lui à l'énonciation du prénom de l'enfant.

— Le petit Diego ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

— Oui. Je vous en ai parlé il y a quelques temps.

— Oh… Ce petit Diego.

— Tout à fait… Seriez-vous jalouse, ma chère Salena ? demanda-t-il avec un semblant de sourire la faisant rougir.

— Descendons, Fils, intervint Don Alejandro qui aurait souri si la situation n'était pas si grave.

Diego approuva l'idée de son père et ressortit alors, gardant précieusement Salena tout contre lui.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Père ? demanda Diego une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

— Ton messager ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici pour faire une morbide découverte… Il y a eu lutte. Leurs affaires sont encore là… La seule explication que je trouve est que la señora De la Cruz a dû se faire enlever avec son fils… Quant à son oncle… Il semble être devenu le pion de leur ravisseur.

— J'en ai bien peur, affirma Diego. Rentrons, dit-il ensuite faisant signe à Bernardo de venir.

…

Certes l'aller s'était bien passé, mais le retour ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin lorsque leur route fut coupée par plusieurs hommes armés et dont les visages étaient cachés en partie derrière des foulards. Contraints de s'arrêter, ils restèrent néanmoins sur le qui-vive…

— Tuez-les ! lança un des hommes.

_Cet imbécile ne devait par être présent lorsqu'El Lobo a donné ses ordres_, songea un des hommes légèrement en retrait.

À ces mots, Miguel et Don Alejandro chargèrent les bandits qui ne purent viser correctement tandis qu'ils tiraient.

_Ils ont vraiment tout à apprendre_, ricana silencieusement l'homme en retrait. Puis à son tour il sortit son sabre et chargea vers la voiture en même temps que d'autres bandits.

En un clin d'œil l'un d'eux s'arrêta du côté de Salena et l'attrapa tandis que Diego évitait les assauts d'un autre.

— Salena ! s'exclama-t-il en l'entendant crier et appeler à l'aide.

Diego parvint à assommer et à désarmer son adversaire rapidement.

— Bernardo, va te mettre à l'abri, dit-il à son ami.

Bernardo approuva d'un hochement de tête et descendit de la voiture avant de se diriger vers quelques fourrés. Diego, arme en main, localisa rapidement Salena qui se démenait sur le cheval de son ravisseur.

— Furie, vociféra-t-il, vas-tu te calmer ?

Pour toute réponse, Salena attrapa la main de son ravisseur et la lui mordit lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur intense ; faisant sourire Diego. L'homme retira prestement sa main, libérant ainsi Salena qui n'hésita pas à sauter en bas du cheval mais fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras de Diego qui venait de poser l'arme pour ne pas la blesser.

— Tout va bien, Salena ?

— Si, gracias, répondit-elle se perdant dans son regard

Des cris derrière eux les descendirent de leur nuage. Diego se tourna et esquiva l'attaque facilement, se baissant alors et récupérant l'arme au sol. Salena s'accroupit, faisant ainsi un croc en jambe à son assaillant et récupérant son arme avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

L'homme qui observait sans se battre, malgré son sabre en main, nota que les attaquants, du jeune De la Vega et de la señorita, semblaient avoir oublié l'ordre d'El Lobo. Maugréant tout bas car devant s'impliquer il leur rappela.

— Baboso ! El Lobo veut la señorita et ce jeune freluquet vivants.

L'effet escompté sur les De la Vega ne se fit pas attendre et ils regardèrent rapidement le donneur d'ordre… masqué comme tous les autres. Puis l'homme descendit de cheval et s'approcha du jeune « couple ».

_Eh bien, De la Vega, vous ne cachez pas votre jeu devant la señorita ? Connaîtrait-elle votre secret_, songea-t-il en avançant.

Salena l'apercevant s'interposa entre lui et Diego.

_Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est une plaisanterie,_ s'étonna le bandit la voyant faire.

Celui-ci semblait hésitant mais devant la hardiesse de la señorita, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se battre pour ne pas passer pour un pleutre. Diego entendit le fer résonner derrière-lui.

— Salena… Faites attention à vous.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Diego, sourit-elle en s'adossant à lui.

Don Alejandro et Miguel avaient été obligés de continuer à se battre à terre. Et, bien que Miguel ne soit pas expert, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Dans son coin, Bernardo remarqua un bandit qui filait hors de la zone de combat, un fusil en main. Méfiant, Bernardo décida de le suivre.

Dans le même temps, des lanciers menés par Toledano arrivèrent à proximité. Le capitán fit arrêter ses hommes et observa le combat. Les bandits masqués, bien que plus nombreux, étaient déjà en déroute. Puis il reconnut les De la Vega. Don Alejandro s'approchait d'un homme qui venait de tomber à terre, touché à une jambe semblait-il, et le protégeait des autres attaques. Son regard se pose ensuite sur Salena et le jeune De la Vega.

— Eh bien, lanciers, il me semble que la señorita a été à bonne école, dit-il avec stupéfaction devant sa prouesse.

Il s'attarda alors sur Don Diego au moment où la señorita et lui intervertissaient leur place. Le jeune don fit montre de bonnes qualités d'escrime en dépit de l'étiquette qui lui collait à la peau au pueblo. Le capitán sourit devant la fougue de Diego et donna ensuite l'ordre de charger.

— De la Vega, salua le nouvel adversaire de Diego en l'apercevant et se fendant sans retenu.

— Señor, répondit Diego parant avec nonchalance.

— Vous avez un beau coquard, fit remarquer son adversaire croisant de nouveau le fer avec lui.

— Vous savez... commença le jeune don.

— Quoi donc ? demanda l'homme baissant alors sa garde.

— Vous aussi ! s'exclama De la Vega changeant son arme de main avant de le frapper d'un direct du droit, l'envoyant à terre.

— De la Vega ! ragea l'homme.

— Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, Señor, ironisa Diego.

Soudain le bruit de sabots attira l'attention des combattants et ils remarquèrent l'arrivée imminente des lanciers.

Dans les fourrées, le bandit isolé s'était installé et s'apprêtait à faire feu. Son ordre était simple… Éliminer El Chivo… Et ce dernier, face au jeune De la Vega, faisait une cible parfaite… Pourtant, au moment où il appuya sur la gâchette, il s'effondra. Malgré le coup de feu qui résonna, Bernardo se félicita et reposa le morceau de bois qu'il venait d'utiliser pour assommer le tireur. La balle siffla entre les visages de Diego et de Monastario, alors qu'ils se tournaient suite à la détonation, et ricocha sur le rocher derrière eux, revenant sur l'adversaire de Salena.

Blessé soudainement à l'épaule sans savoir comment, il décida de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Monastario savait qu'il devait faire de même, mais il ne put s'empêcher un dernier commentaire.

— Don Diego… Je vous remercie.

Salena se retourna surprise et regarda filer le bandit tandis que Diego prenait appui sur l'arme qu'il tenait en main et observa les lanciers arriver.

Toledano s'arrêta mais fit signe à ses hommes de poursuivre les bandits.

— Tout va bien, Señores, Señorita ? demanda-t-il en fixant Don Diego.

— Si, gracias, répondit ce dernier tandis que Don Alejandro aidât le vaquero à se relever, attirant l'attention de l'officier.

— Miguel ! s'exclama Salena avec inquiétude, lâchant son arme et courant vers lui.

_C'est donc lui,_ réalisa le capitán.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si bon escrimeur, Don Diego, dit-il d'un air malin.

— Mon père m'a donné quelques leçons, expliqua Diego avec le sourire mais se remémorant une ancienne conversation avec le capitán.

_Il a dû me voir de loin, c'est mauvais pour moi._

Puis Toledano se tourna vers Don Alejandro et Diego sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

— Señores ? s'enquit-il.

— Ce n'est rien de grave, Señor, répondit Miguel s'avançant en boitant, soutenu par Don Alejandro et Salena.

— Faites attention à vous, Señores, Señorita, salua-t-il.

— Capitán, il me semble que nous allons nous revoir plus vite que vous ne le pensez, fit remarquer Diego tandis qu'il apercevait Bernardo arriver, traînant derrière lui le bandit qu'il avait assommé.

— En effet… Puis-je vous demander de l'emmener au cuartel ? Je dois rattraper mes hommes.

— Mais bien sûr, Capitán, répondit Diego

— Gracias, dit-il avant de s'élancer.

— Miguel, il est hors de question que vous chevauchiez avec cette blessure. Alors montez dans la voiture, dit Salena plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

— Si, Patrona, répondit Miguel sans rechigner.

Diego aida Miguel à monter en voiture puis fit de même avec Salena avant de faire signe à Bernardo de conduire le véhicule.

— Et vous, Diego ? demanda Salena.

— Je vais monter à cheval derrière le bandit que Bernardo a solidement attaché.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au pueblo.

— Père, je vais porter ce brigand au sergent. Je pense que le capitán ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

— Bien, Fils. Quant à moi, j'emmène Miguel voir le docteur Avila. Salena restera avec nous.

— Très bien. Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard à la taverne.

Diego se dirigea donc vers le cuartel où il trouva le sergent en faction.

— Buenas tardes, Sergent Garcia.

— Buenas tardes, Don Diego. Que nous apportez-vous là ? demanda-t-il en remarquant l'homme attaché.

— Un des bandits qui nous a attaqués. Mais grâce à l'intervention du capitán tout s'est bien terminé.

— Le capitán ?

— Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, expliqua Diego descendant de cheval. Il nous a demandés de vous conduire ce prisonnier.

Le sergent fit signe aux lanciers présents de s'occuper du prisonnier tandis que Diego regardât vers les cellules.

— Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-il.

— Il s'appelle Sancho. A en croire Zorro, il aurait voulu piéger la señorita De Castillos.

— C'est donc lui.

— Le capitán vous a-t-il fait part de…

Diego l'interrompit.

— Sergent, je crains que l'endroit soit mal choisi pour en discuter… Par ailleurs, ne mettez par ce nouveau bandit dans la même cellule que lui. J'ai peur que cela finisse mal pour l'un d'eux.

— Vous croyez ? interrogea le sergent surpris.

— Croyez en mon intuition.

— Bien… dit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de l'enfermer le plus loin possible. Oh, Don Diego, avant que je n'oublie, veuillez me suivre dans le bureau, por favor.

— A quel sujet ? questionna Diego, perplexe.

— Rien de bien méchant je vous rassure tout de suite… Mais comme c'est vous qui m'avez amené ce nouveau prisonnier, j'ai besoin de vous pour les formalités.

— Mais certainement, Sergent.

_Capitán Toledano, tenteriez-vous de me piéger ?_ se questionna Diego en suivant le Sergent tandis que les lanciers enferment le bandit deux cellules plus loin que celle de Sancho.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Rapports, rencontres et conséquences

Lorsque Diego entra dans le bureau, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir la señora Toledano.

— Buenas tardes, Señora, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

— Buenas tardes, Don Diego. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Bien, merci. Et vous-même ?

— Je vais bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Votre mari nous a caché votre venue, plaisanta Diego.

— Arturo parle très peu de sa vie privée, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour discuter de mon mari que vous êtes ici.

— En effet… J'ai des formalités à remplir avec le sergent.

— Oh… En ce cas, je vais vous laisser la place, dit Raquel en se levant et reposant alors les documents qu'elle avait en mains.

— Que lisiez-vous donc, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Diego avec curiosité.

— Señora, vous n'auriez pas dû lire ce rapport. Il est confidentiel, fit remarquer le sergent d'un ton qui se voulait plein de reproches mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Sergent ? Vous attisez ma curiosité, fit Diego de plus en plus intrigué.

— C'est le rapport de « Zorro »… Vous savez, celui que le capitán Monastario vous a fait lire le jour où…

— Oh ! Je vois, sourit Diego amusé. Mais dites-moi, Sergent, ce rapport me semble plus étoffé que par le passé.

— C'est que… Voyez-vous, Don Diego, après le départ du capitán Monastario les agissements de Zorro ne se sont pas arrêtés et…

— Et vous avez continué de faire des rapports, c'est bien ça ?

— Tout à fait. J'avais sorti le dossier à la demande du vice-roi et du capitán Toledano.

_Don Esteban, je veux bien mais pourquoi le capitán Toledano se soucierait-il du Renard ?_

— Señores, salua Raquel se retirant dans la chambre et sortant alors Diego de ses pensées.

Le sergent prit alors place derrière le bureau et rangea le dossier dans un tiroir avant de sortir une feuille vierge, l'encrier et une plume.

— Asseyez-vous je vous prie, invita-t-il Diego à s'asseoir en lui indiquant les chaises face à lui.

Diego obéit sagement au sergent.

…

Lorsque Don Alejandro toqua à la porte du docteur Avila, celui-ci lui répondit directement. Don Alejandro ouvrit alors et aida Miguel à avancer, toujours soutenu par Salena. Quant à Bernardo, il attendait à la voiture.

— Buenas tardes, Don Alejandro, Señorita. Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda le docteur Avila.

— Nous avons été attaqués par des brigands. Miguel s'est fait blessé à la jambe.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres blessés ?

— Non ! Fort heureusement les lanciers sont arrivés rapidement.

— Une chance pour votre fils, Señor. Je ne sais comment il a fait pour s'en sortir indemne, soutint Miguel.

— Comme vous le dites, Miguel, il a une nature chanceuse, argumenta Don Alejandro faisant sourire brièvement le docteur Avila.

— Señorita, pourriez-vous…

— Mais bien sûr, le coupa-t-elle devinant sa phrase.

Salena sortit de la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

…

Lorsque Diego en eut fini avec le sergent et au moment de sortir du bureau, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant reculer avec précipitation.

— Oh ! Don Diego ! s'exclama le capitán en le découvrant.

— Capitán, salua-t-il.

Le sergent se leva et se mit au garde-à-vous.

— Repos, Sergent.

— Le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé est dans le premier tiroir, mi Capitán.

— Que fait-il dedans ? Je l'avais sorti !

— Le sergent a cru bon de le ranger afin d'avoir plus de place pour les formalités concernant l'arrestation du brigand, intervint Diego avant que le sergent n'eût le temps de répondre.

— Je vois.

— Capitán, Sergent, salua Diego en s'inclinant.

Alors sur le pas de la porte, Diego se figea brièvement sous les mots du capitán et il ne put réprimer une grimace d'apparaître.

— Don Diego, encore quelques leçons d'escrime auprès de votre père et vous pourriez rivaliser avec Zorro.

— Des leçons d'escrime ? Don Diego ? répéta le sergent niaisement. Voyons, Capitán, l'homme qui pourrait rivaliser avec le Renard n'est pas encore né, plaisanta-t-il par la suite faisant retrouver le sourire à Diego.

— Vous me flattez, Capitán, répondit le jeune don en se tournant vers l'officier avant de s'incliner avec respect.

— Il faut vraiment beaucoup de courage pour oser se jeter dans la gueule du loup, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda le capitán jaugeant la réaction de Diego.

— Du courage ? J'aurais tendance à dire de la témérité, souligna Diego. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Capitán, Sergent, je vais me faire attendre, et ce n'est pas courtois auprès d'une señorita.

— Je ne vous retiendrai pas, Don Diego, et merci de votre participation.

— Non, Capitán, merci de votre intervention.

Toledano sourit tandis que Diego sortît finalement de la pièce.

— Sergent !

— Si, mi Capitán ?

— Les préparatifs se passent bien ? interrogea Arturo.

— Si, il ne reste plus que la partie avec Don Diego, affirma Garcia.

— Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Garcia le salua, cependant il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Sergent ? demanda Toledano devant sa réaction.

Garcia se retourna et regarda son supérieur.

— Sauf votre respect, Capitán, pourquoi avoir dit ceci à Don Diego ?

— Arturo, vous êtes revenu, l'interrompit Raquel.

— Sergent…

— Si !

Les mots furent inutiles pour Garcia qui sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

— Vous nous écoutiez, très chère ? demanda Toledano une fois que le sergent eut refermé la porte.

— Ce n'est que fortuitement que j'ai ouï votre conversation avec Don Diego. Et je dois admettre que je suis tout autant surprise que le sergent. Cacheriez-vous quelques secrets, très cher ? demanda Raquel avec intérêt.

— Le jeune De la Vega m'intéresse beaucoup, je l'admets… Il semble toujours se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment.

Raquel grimaça, un souvenir honteux en tête.

— Qu'avez-vous, ma chère ? demanda Toledano devant sa mine pensive.

— Oh, rien de particulier… Cependant… Cette affaire doit apparaître dans le rapport du sergent, soupira-t-elle.

— Expliquez-vous, je vous prie.

— Cela s'est passé durant votre absence… Avec le sergent, nous avons voulu piéger Zorro… et pour ce faire… nous avons arrêté Don Diego De la Vega sur la présomption qu'il était lui-même ce hors-la-loi.

— Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama Toledano surpris.

— Je sais, très cher, ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part, et je n'en suis pas fière… Le fait est que Zorro a délivré Don Diego, comme attendu, mais nous n'avons pas pu l'attraper.

_Il doit y avoir une explication,_ songea le capitán.

— Y avait-il un autre prisonnier ?

— Non… Don Diego était seul… Par contre, le cheval du Renard était dans l'enceinte du cuartel.

— Le cheval du Renard ? s'étonna Toledano.

— Si… Une personne à qui je parlais, mais dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, avait fait une remarque concernant la connivence entre le jeune De la Vega et l'équidé.

Le capitán sourit, à la fois amusé et de nouveau confiant.

— Ma chère, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un rafraîchissement à la taverne. Cela vous changerait les idées, après tout le voyage a dû être ennuyeux.

— Oh, détrompez-vous. J'ai fait la connaissance de deux señoritas qui venaient rejoindre leur père respectifs.

— Ici à Los Angeles ?

— Tout à fait.

— Sont-ce des personnes que nous connaissons ? demanda Toledano intrigué.

— C'est la première fois que je rencontrai Doña Constancia et Doña Leonar. Nous avons parlé tout du long.

— De quoi avez-vous donc parlé ? questionna le capitán en souriant.

— Oh… Vous savez ce que c'est, très cher… Le commérage entre femmes… Il est souvent question de famille, d'amis, de légende…

— Ne tournez pas autour du pot, je vous prie. Auriez-vous peur que je ne sois jaloux ? ironisa Toledano.

— Je vous connais, Arturo. Cependant, je pense aussi savoir qu'il ne risquera rien.

— Qui donc ?

— Don Diego, affirma Raquel.

— Don Diego ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

— Il a été le sujet principal de discussion.

— Ah ! Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama le capitán avant de rire de bon cœur. Vous me raconterez plus tard. Allons prendre ce rafraîchissement, ma douce.

Raquel sourit et attrapa le bras, galamment offert, de son mari.

…

Dans la taverne, Diego assit dans un coin, observait les clients. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Puis il remarqua le capitán et sa femme entrer. Il leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer que le capitán lui rendit avant d'aller s'asseoir quelques tables face à Diego.

— Arturo, vous êtes incorrigible, lui fit remarquer Raquel en devinant son manège.

Appuyé contre la balustrade de l'étage après être sorti d'une des chambres, le vice-roi remarqua lui aussi le jeu du capitán. Puis Don Alejandro, Bernardo et Salena entrèrent. Diego se leva alors et leur fit signe. Sitôt qu'ils furent à ses côtés, Diego proposa une chaise à la señorita avec un sourire radieux.

— Don Diego est amoureux ou je ne suis plus une femme, affirma Raquel surprenant son mari.

— Vous savez, très chère, il n'est nul besoin d'être femme quand on a l'amour devant soi, dit le capitán souriant la faisant rosir.

— Comment va Miguel ? demanda Diego.

— Il va bien, le docteur lui a conseillé quelques jours de repos.

— Où est-il ? s'enquit le jeune don.

— Il n'a pas voulu venir, répondit Salena

— Oh !

Diego regarda Bernardo et lui fit un signe de tête pour aller vers l'extérieur. Bernardo hocha la tête et sortit de la taverne, se faisant basculer au passage par Don Sebastián qui arrivait.

— Faites attention où vous allez, gronda le jeune don qui savait pertinemment que Bernardo n'entendait rien.

Diego le regarda tandis que Bernardo haussât les épaules après avoir frotté sa veste froissée.

— Buenas tardes, Don Diego, salua-t-il poliment.

— Don Sebastián, répondit le jeune De la Vega lui rendant son salut.

— Señorita, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Au moment où il voulut attraper sa main pour la lui baiser, Salena recula et se réfugia dans les bras de Diego qui mit aussitôt son bras autour de son épaule. Le geste n'échappa pas à Toledano qui observait la scène avec attention.

L'homme ragea silencieusement, faisant bonne figure, du moins le tenta-t-il, il s'essaya un commentaire.

— Eh bien, Señorita, vous sautez toujours sur le premier idiot qui passe ?

— Señor ! l'avertit le capitán avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Il avait remarqué poindre la colère de Diego et il ne voulait pas, du moins aujourd'hui, avoir à le raisonner. De toute façon l'homme était dans son tort. Don Sebastián se retourna vers l'officier et le regarda longuement tandis que Diego desserra sa mâchoire crispée. Grinçant des dents à son tour, Don Sebastián se tourna de nouveau vers Salena.

— Señorita, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il malgré lui en s'inclinant, avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

D'un signe de tête, Diego remercia le capitán mais ne relâcha pas pour autant Salena. Don Alejandro, outré par l'action de Don Sebastián, le remarqua néanmoins et en tira parti.

— Vous devriez songer à vous marier tous deux, leur chuchota-t-il avec sérieux et le regard étincelant.

Diego et Salena se regardèrent perplexe et rouge de confusion avant de reprendre quelque peu de distance l'un l'autre, faisant rire de plus belle Don Alejandro.

— Père ! s'exclama Diego tentant de reprendre contenance.

Néanmoins il fut surpris par la réaction de Salena qui se mit à rire, suivant l'exemple de Don Alejandro. Entraîné, Diego les rejoignit tandis qu'une autre personne arrivât, la tête basse, sa main droite bandée. Il se figea légèrement en apercevant les De la Vega et Don Sebastián. Respirant un bon coup, il s'approcha, avec détermination et crainte, de ce dernier.

— Don Hernando, l'accueillit Don Sébastian à bras ouverts, cependant Diego décela l'ironie dans sa voix et remarqua le malaise du nouvel arrivant.

— Asseyez-vous, voyons.

— Gracias, Señor.

Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter, commençant par des formalités polies, mais à la question : « que vous est-il arrivé ? », Diego prêta une oreille attentive sans en donner l'air.

— Je me suis fait mordre par un coyote, balbutia l'homme.

— Un coyote, voyez-vous ça ! Ce coyote a-t-il eu son compte ?

— Non, d'autres sont arrivés et m'ont obligé à fuir.

Brièvement, Don Sebastián tourna sa tête vers la tablée des De la Vega.

— Ils ont échoué à ce que j'ai pu constater.

— Les De la Vega sont une menace, chuchota Hernando si faiblement que Diego cru l'avoir imaginé. Pedro n'est toujours pas revenu de la chasse, Señor.

— Vous avez une autre bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, ironisa Don Sebastián grinçant des dents et serrant ses poings de rage et de frustration.

— L'ens… L'enseigne d'Othello a été blessé durant la battue, murmura Hernando semi-énigmatique tandis qu'il eût l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter devant le regard noir du jeune don.

Don Sébastian frappa soudainement la table, les verres tremblèrent et le silence se fit dans la taverne. Diego fronça les sourcils et chacun regarda le jeune don avec curiosité. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et sortit non moins vivement, Don Hernando sur ses pas.

— Quel mouche l'a piqué ? questionna Don Alejandro.

— Je crains de ne pouvoir vous répondre, Père… Vous disiez ? reprit-il par la suite tandis que chacun reprenait ses conversations.

Le vice-roi décida alors de descendre avec sa fille qui venait de le rejoindre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Mise en place de la scène

— Diego ! s'exclama Constancia en le découvrant.

— Constancia, dit-il avec surprise et se levant sous le regard curieux mais quelque peu jaloux de Salena.

Il la salua en lui faisant un bref baisemain.

— Don Esteban, dit-il ensuite.

— Don Diego, Don Alejandro, Señorita De Castillos, salua le vice-roi. Sauriez-vous ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

— Hélas non, Don Esteban. Cependant Don Sebastián a souvent des sautes d'humeur, souligna Diego.

Salena se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant réagir Diego.

— Oh, mais suis-je donc bête… Doña Constancia, je vous présente Doña Salena De Castillos ; Salena voici Doña Constancia. Elle est la fille du vice-roi et la sœur de Marcos avec qui j'ai étudié en Espagne.

— Enchantée, dirent-elles en même temps.

Constancia décela quelque chose dans le regard de Diego qu'elle ne parvint pas à préciser.

…

Au dehors la conversation entre les dons se poursuivait.

— Blessé dites-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Une balle a ricoché.

— Et qu'en est-il de notre invité ?

Hernando se tourna vers la taverne avant de répondre.

— Il s'est pris une branche dans la figure.

— Il doit avoir l'habitude, ironisa Don Sebastián en remarquant alors Bernardo et Miguel de l'autre côté de la place.

Puis il observa l'alcade arriver, un morceau de papier roulé sous le bras et au côté duquel se trouvait le sergent Garcia qui tenait un marteau en main. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la taverne.

— Allons voir, déclara Don Sebastián.

— Si, Señor.

…

Lorsque l'alcade entra, suivi par le sergent, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la taverne. Ensuite seuls les coups de marteau de Garcia se firent entendre et dès qu'il eut fini d'accrocher le message, ce fut la cohue autour de ce dernier. Diego remarqua Don Sebastián qui revenait et sans y penser se rapprocha de nouveau de Salena. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Constancia qui sut ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu préciser auparavant.

— Alcalde, salua Don Diego.

— Buenas tardes, Don Diego.

— Qu'avez-vous donc fait afficher ? questionna le jeune don.

— Le pueblo est convié à une réunion qui aura lieu ce samedi, soit dans cinq jours. Tout le monde est attendu à partir de 11 heures. Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

— Une maladresse de ma part. Je me suis heurté à une porte.

L'alcade leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Diego était irrécupérable.

— Père, je me souviens avoir un livre à devoir amener au Padre Felipe.

— Nous allons rentrer ensemble, Diego.

Les De la Vega et Salena se levèrent pour sortir, Diego offrant son bras à la señorita. Don Sebastián était en train de lire le message et tournait alors le dos à la porte. Don Hernando, toujours près de l'entrée, le remarqua et pria intérieurement qu'il ne se retournât pas. Il laissa passer Don Alejandro, puis bougea de façon à bousculer Diego et Salena à leur passage, glissant subrepticement un billet dans la veste du jeune don.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, balbutia Hernando à l'attention de Don Diego.

Salena se raidit un instant au son de sa voix. Le regard implorant du don, qui s'ensuivit afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclandre, n'échappa pas à Diego.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Señor, lui dit-il en un murmure et serrant la main de Salena pour la rassurer.

Hernando se poussa du chemin et les laissa passer, s'inclinant légèrement pour remercier le jeune De la Vega. Don Sebastián se retourna, un sourire illuminait son visage.

— Hernando, appela-t-il. Allons rejoindre nos amis. Il n'est pas bon de se faire attendre trop longtemps.

Toledano le regarda avec perplexité puis le vice-roi arriva à ses côtés.

— Vice-roi, salua-t-il en se levant, Señorita.

— Asseyez-vous je vous prie, Capitán, lui dit Don Esteban.

— Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, la Señora Toledano, dit-il poliment.

— Señora, salua le vice-roi.

— Señor, oh… Buenas tardes, Doña Constancia, dit-elle avec le sourire.

— Buenas tardes, Doña Raquel.

— Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonnèrent Don Esteban et le capitán.

— Nous avons fait connaissance dans la diligence qui nous menait à Los Angeles, expliqua Constancia.

— Asseyons-nous, proposa le capitán.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre à discuter.

…

Bien plus tard, à l'hacienda De la Vega.

— Tu ne devais pas apporter un livre au Padre Felipe ? demanda Don Alejandro qui trouva son fils dans la bibliothèque.

— Si fait, Père. Mais le livre que je dois lui remettre se trouve ici. De plus, j'ai aussi une information à vérifier.

— Don Sebastián n'a toujours pas compris que son comportement finira par lui jouer des tours.

— Je ne vous dirai pas le contraire, Père. Son ami avait l'air de le craindre, souligna Diego.

— Je n'ai pas fait attention. Que cherches-tu au juste ? demanda Don Alejandro devant les manigances de son fils.

— _Othello_ de William Shakespeare.

Don Alejandro fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce vraiment le moment de lire un drame Shakespearien ?

Diego sourit au commentaire.

— Je veux juste vérifier la liste des personnages de l'œuvre… Ah j'y suis, dit-il en trouvant le livre qu'il cherchait.

Une des premières pages de l'histoire reprenait les acteurs principaux de la pièce, et l'enseigne d'Othello s'appelait…

— Iago, fit Diego durement en refermant le livre fermement.

— Quoi Yago ? s'étonna son père.

— Don Sebastián a tapé la table après que son interlocuteur lui ait dit que l'enseigne d'Othello avait été blessé à la chasse.

— L'enseigne d'Othello ?

— Père, l'homme a parlé en utilisant une image… Dans la pièce de théâtre de Sir Shakespeare, l'enseigne d'Othello s'appelle Iago.

— Tu voudrais dire que Don Sebastián est relié à cet homme ?

— Tout à fait, mais j'ignore dans quelle mesure, expliqua Diego en prenant un autre ouvrage. Celui-ci est pour le padre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

— Soit prudent, Fils.

Rapidement, Diego fut prêt et il partit en coup de vent, n'entendant pas l'appel de Salena. Elle soupira dépitée et remarqua soudain une feuille pliée en quatre qui se trouvait sur le sol près de l'endroit que son ami venait de quitter. Elle alla le ramasser, intriguée. Curieuse, elle le déplia et lu : « Señor De la Vega, méfiez-vous du Señor De Otsoa. Il tentera de nouveau de vous enlever… ou pire. Un… ami. »

— Diego, souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude alors qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'un point dans le lointain.

Avec hâte et crainte, elle courut à l'hacienda, heurtant Don Alejandro dans sa course.

— Eh bien, eh bien, Doña Salena ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?

— Diego… Il est en danger.

— Voyons, il ne risque rien.

— Vous ne… Lisez ! dit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ceci ma chère ? demanda-t-il après lecture.

— Aux écuries, juste après le départ de Diego.

— S'il l'a fait tomber, il doit savoir qui lui a remis ce message.

— Il est parti malgré cela.

— Je doute qu'il y ait un quelconque danger, souligna Don Alejandro en gardant le message avec lui. Néanmoins, nous allons le rejoindre si cela peut vous rassurer.

— Gracias, souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

Peu après, ils partirent à leur tour, sous le regard perplexe de Bernardo.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la mission, ils aperçurent le cheval de Diego et Salena soupira d'apaisement.

— Vous voyez, très chère, Diego a fait bonne route.

— Dieu merci, dit-elle.

— Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Don Alejandro la voyant soudainement vaciller tandis qu'il venait de descendre de sa monture.

Salena ne put répondre et tomba subitement, inquiétant le vieil hidalgo. Rapide, il le fut cependant moins que son fils qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol. Diego grimaça, le mouvement ne plaisait pas à son bras gauche.

— Père ? questionna-t-il avec surprise.

— Diego, porte la à l'intérieur, intervint Padre Felipe tout autant surpris que le jeune don.

Peu après…

— Quel message ? s'enquit Diego sitôt que son père lui eut expliqué les faits.

— Celui-ci, répondit-il en lui tendant le billet.

— J'ignore comment ce message s'est retrouvé entre vos mains, Père. De plus, je n'ai jamais lu ce message avant cet instant... Gracias, dit-il ensuite à l'indien qui venait d'apporter un peu d'eau et un linge propre.

Avec délicatesse, Diego entreprit de rafraîchir un peu Salena, sous les regards bienveillants du Padre et de son père.

— D'après Salena, ce message se serait retrouvé sur le sol après ton départ.

— Pourtant personne ne m'a…

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Don Alejandro.

— Au moment où nous sommes sortis de la taverne, l'homme qui était avec Don Sebastián nous a bousculés.

— Tu crois que c'était volontaire ?

— Je ne sais pas… Par contre Salena s'est tendue en l'entendant parler et je ne…

— Diego, murmura Salena en revenant à elle.

— Je suis là, dit-il en posant de nouveau le linge sur son front.

— Gracias a Dios, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Surpris, Diego n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour lui retourner son étreinte. Don Alejandro se racla la gorge tandis que Padre Felipe étouffât un petit rire. Diego se sentit épié et desserra son étreinte.

— Salena, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en un murmure et reculant à peine

Salena réalisa son geste et en rougit en reculant à son tour.

— Je… Je suis navrée, veuillez m'excuser, Diego.

— Mais vous êtes toute excusée, Salena… Vous allez bien ?

— Si… Gracias.

— Eh bien, ma fille, que vous est-il arrivé ? S'enquit Padre Felipe.

— Je crois que les événements de la journée ont eu raison de mes émotions, avoua-t-elle gênée.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, sourit le Padre. Diego a eu le temps de m'expliquer la requête du Capitán Toledano. Aussi, puisque vous êtes ici, je vous le demande, Señorita, savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu du fils de Sancho, votre vaquero ?

— Il y a trois semaines, j'ai trouvé Sancho dans les écuries, terriblement abattu. Je lui en ai demandé la raison. Son fils Francisco avait disparu… Je suis allée au pueblo demander de l'aide au sergent, mais les recherches n'ont rien donné.

— Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, le Renard n'a rien trouvé lui non plus, soupira Diego.

— Mais quel rapport avec la requête du Capitán ? questionna Don Alejandro.

— J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce qui pourrait avoir poussé Sancho à nuire à la señorita et pourquoi il a hâte de mourir, répondit le Padre observant un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. Diego, dis au capitán que je serai prêt à tout recevoir demain matin.

— Bien, je vous porterai tout ça moi-même, argumenta Diego avant d'aider Salena à se relever.

— Gracias, Diego.

— Vous vous sentez mieux ?

— Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos me fera le plus grand bien.

_Moi aussi,_ songea Diego.

Padre Felipe observa son ami. Il était radieux, mais semblait être ailleurs dans le même temps.

— Diego, l'appela-t-il.

— Oui, Padre.

— Je peux te voir un instant ?

— Mais bien sûr. Père, Salena, allez-y, je vous rejoins rapidement.

Don Alejandro acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Salena fut plus réticente mais Diego parvint à trouver les mots.

— Salena, je vous promets que rien ne m'arrivera aujourd'hui. Je vous ai fait cette même promesse par le passé, l'ai-je rompue ?

— Non, Diego.

Il se savait observé, mais néanmoins et sans y penser, ni arrière-pensée, il enlaça Salena et lui donna une douce et tendre étreinte qu'elle lui retournât.

— Douce Salena, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, rentrez-vous reposer. Je serai vite à vos côtés.

_Eh bien, quelle impétuosité_, songea Don Alejandro.

— Diego ? interrogea Padre Felipe.

Diego desserra son étreinte et recula un peu, souriant à Salena.

— Allez-y, Salena, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

— Si, répondit-elle « ahurie » avant de sortir accompagnée par Don Alejandro qui fit un signe de tête à son fils.

Diego soupira en les regardant partir tandis que le Padre l'attrapât par son bras gauche, le faisant grimacer très brièvement. Il l'entraîna ainsi à sa suite.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Padre ? demanda Diego au bout de quelques pas.

— Tu as l'air soucieux, Diego.

— Cette affaire traîne en longueur… El Lobo semble insaisissable.

— El Lobo ?

— Si… C'est ainsi que l'homme derrière tout ça, se fait appeler… Aux dernières nouvelles, il a fait enlever la Señora De la Cruz, Diego et le Señor Monastario.

— Monastario ? Enlevé ? s'étonna le padre.

— Si… Du moins, il travaille involontairement pour lui. Je l'ai rencontré à trois reprises, il a demandé de l'aide au Renard.

— Il doit vraiment être dans l'impasse, dit le Padre gravement.

— Je le pense aussi.

— Dis-moi, Diego, la Señorita De Castillos tient beaucoup à toi.

— Tout comme je tiens à elle, répartit Diego en souriant mais légèrement gêné. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à mes côtés dernièrement. Mais, Padre, nous n'avons pas pêché, rajouta-t-il devant le regard suspicieux du missionnaire.

— Je te fais confiance sur ce point, Diego. Si tu as des soucis ou envie de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver.

— Gracias, Padre.

— Sois prudent.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La mort était au rendez-vous

Lorsque Diego repartît, il repensa à son geste envers Salena et en rougit de confusion. Il était assailli par moult sentiments en sa présence et il ne parvenait pas tout le temps à les maîtriser. Ce fut distraitement qu'il les rejoignit.

Bien plus tard, de nouveau à l'hacienda, Salena retint son ami aux pieds des escaliers alors qu'il voulait monter dans sa chambre.

— Diego ! l'interpella-t-elle.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je voudrais vous parler à propos de la personne qui a dû vous transmettre le message.

— Vous aviez l'air de le connaître.

— Il ne vous a pas parlé, mais vous l'avez vu vous aussi, Diego.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Il est l'homme qui a tenté de m'enlever pendant que vous vous battiez.

— Celui que vous avez mordu ?

— En effet.

— Je comprends mieux sa discussion avec Don Sebastián.

— Pourriez-vous m'éclairer, Diego, por favor ?

— Il a expliqué avoir été mordu par un coyote. Mais cet animal ne s'approche pas si facilement de l'homme. Cela m'a intrigué. Cet homme ne voulait donc pas que sa conversation soit comprise. Et il travaillerait lui aussi pour El Lobo si j'en crois les paroles d'un de nos agresseurs.

— Qu'avez-vous décidé à propos du plan du Señor Toledano ?

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ma chère. Allez-vous reposer maintenant.

— Si. Buenas noches, Diego, lui dit Salena avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il en resta hébété tandis qu'elle retournât à l'intérieur de l'hacienda. Le jeune don sortit de ses pensées en entendant son père ricaner.

— Eh bien, Fils, Salena va finir par avoir raison de toi, plaisanta-t-il.

— Je le crains, répondit-il usant le même ton.

— Que penses-tu du plan du capitán ?

— L'idée est bonne. Cela évite ainsi au Renard d'intervenir.

— Il n'empêche qu'il a souhaité ta participation, souligna Don Alejandro.

— En effet. Mais le Capitán Toledano n'est pas un fourbe. C'est un homme droit et juste.

— Tu as raison sur ce point, il n'est pas Monastario.

— Ils sont, cependant, tous deux bons escrimeurs, souligna Diego.

— Dans un duel, lequel l'emporterait ? questionna Don Alejandro malin.

— Zorro ! répondit Diego en riant de bon cœur et faisant rire son père.

…

Le lendemain, le jour était déjà bien levé lorsque Diego et Bernardo arrivèrent au pueblo avec une charrette déjà bien remplie de fournitures diverses.

— C'est là que tout va se jouer mon brave Bernardo, dit Diego tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du cuartel. Reste ici, je vais avertir le capitán de notre arrivée.

Bernardo hocha la tête affirmativement, puis Diego descendit de la charrette et alla se présenter à l'entrée de la caserne.

— Buenos días, pourrais-je voir Capitán Toledano ?

— Buenos días, si, Don Diego, répondit le caporal Reyes en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer.

D'un pas vif, Diego alla frapper à la porte du bureau du comandante.

— Entrez ! … Buenos días, Don Diego.

— Buenos días, Capitán. Je viens voir quels sont les colis à amener au Padre. La charrette est devant le cuartel, Bernardo nous y attend.

— Venez avec moi, Don Diego, les colis se trouvent dans la réserve en annexe de la caserne, déclara Toledano en se levant et sortant du bureau, Diego à sa suite.

Cependant qu'ils traversèrent la cour, Toledano fit un discret signe au Sergent Garcia qui acquiesça silencieusement. Le capitán et le jeune don sortirent de la caserne et se dirigèrent vers la réserve. Diego fit signe à Bernardo de les suivre avec la charrette. Lorsque Toledano ouvrit la réserve, il indiqua trois caisses au jeune De la Vega.

— Je vais vous envoyer des hommes pour vous aider à charger. Elles sont assez lourdes, surtout la plus longue.

— Gracias, Capitán.

Tout à coup, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit en grand.

— Capitán, Capitán… C'est affreux…

— Qu'y a-t-il, Sergent ? interrogea Arturo.

— Le prisonnier…Il… Il est mort, s'exclama Garcia avec gravité et tenant son chapeau entre ses mains.

— Le prisonnier ? Lequel ? demanda Diego.

— Le vaquero de la Señorita De Castillos, répondit le sergent.

Le capitán et Don Diego échangèrent un regard lourd.

— Le devoir m'appelle, Don Diego. Soyez prudent… Sergent, allez quérir le Docteur Avila, je veux aussi son avis.

Les deux officiers sortirent, laissant Diego perplexe et morne. D'un signe de tête, il envoya Bernardo voir au cuartel de quoi il en retournait. C'était l'effervescence aux portes de celle-ci, néanmoins Bernardo parvint à se faufiler pour mieux faire état de la situation…

Dans le même temps, deux lanciers arrivèrent près de Diego et l'aidèrent à poser les caisses à l'arrière de la charrette.

— Gracias, Señores, les remercia-t-il avant de rejoindre Bernardo avec le véhicule.

Celui-ci le devina et se tourna vers lui l'air terne. Diego lui fit alors signe de venir, puis il fit partir l'attelage.

— Alors Bernardo ?

Le serviteur lui mima un homme mort et le docteur.

— Le docteur Avila a confirmé la mort de Sancho.

Bernardo hocha la tête lentement.

— Nous sommes donc arrivés trop tard… Nous allons tout de même aller à la mission. Il faut que j'avertisse Padre Felipe, soupira Diego.

Le trajet fut calme et plein d'amertume. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Padre Felipe remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Eh bien, Diego, quelle triste figure fais-tu !

— Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Padre. Sancho est…

— Paix à son âme, se signa le padre.

— Padre, prévenez les natifs, certaines caisses sont plutôt lourdes. En particulier la plus longue.

— Diego, ne culpabilise pas, lui dit le missionnaire en posant sa main sur son bras gauche d'un geste compatissant.

Le jeune De la Vega frémit sous le geste du padre.

— Tu es blessé, Diego ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien.

— Rien ? Je t'ai à peine touché et tu as réagi comme si je t'avais brûlé avec un fer chaud, s'étonna le missionnaire.

Diego soupira devant le regard inquiet de son ami. Il savait qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité car il finirait par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Il y a deux jours, commença Diego, des bandits ont attaqué l'hacienda malgré la présence des lanciers. Nous accueillions alors le vice-roi, le gouverneur, l'alcade et certains notables de Los Angeles… Il n'y a eu qu'un seul coup de feu de tiré… J'ai été à la fois chanceux et malchanceux. Chanceux car j'ai permis à mon père d'éviter d'être touché, malchanceux, car je l'ai été moi-même. La blessure n'est cependant pas trop gênante dans la mesure où je suis droitier et non gaucher.

— Ton père a-t-il réalisé ton geste ?

— Pas sur le moment… Je suis certain qu'il m'aurait passé un savon si nous n'avions pas reçu tant de monde à cet instant.

— Tu permets que je regarde ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Diego qui fit signe à Bernardo de rester pour aider les natifs après que le Padre leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le sourd-muet regarda son ami et le missionnaire s'éloigner et disparaître à l'intérieur de la mission. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans une des chambres de la mission où Diego ôta veste et chemise. Le bandage était propre et Diego commença à le défaire.

…

Dans le même temps, Bernardo et les natifs commencèrent à décharger la charrette, emmenant les diverses caisses et fournitures dans la réserve de la mission. Pour facilité le travail, ils avaient commencé par les petits colis, puis ils avaient enchaîné avec les plus volumineux. Cependant placer le dernier dans la réserve eut relevé du miracle tant il prenait de place, surtout en longueur.

De ce fait, il resta un peu plus longtemps sur la charrette tandis qu'avec les indications visuelles de Bernardo, les affaires dans la réserve furent ré-agencées. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas une mince affaire pour lui que de se faire comprendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Bernardo réalisa que ce n'était pas encore la bonne disposition et soupira.

La grimace qu'il fit ainsi que la mimique furent repris par certains natifs qui sourirent aussitôt. Au moins, ils prenaient ça avec amusement. Il entreprit alors de changer quelques affaires de place, seul… Mais les natifs ne voulurent pas le laisser faire et l'aidèrent de nouveau.

Enfin, il y eut assez de place pour accueillir la dernière longue caisse. Il fallut quatre hommes pour réussir à la soulever. Lorsqu'ils la posèrent dans la réserve, la caisse se mit à trembler et des bruits s'en échappèrent les faisant reculer avec crainte, l'un d'eux marmonna un mot incompréhensible pour Bernardo qui avait lui aussi reculer. Le bruit se répéta et les natifs sortirent de la réserve en courant, laissant Bernardo sur place qui regardait la caisse avec perplexité.

…

Une fois que Diego eut fini d'enlever son bandage, le padre inspecta la cicatrisation.

— Ce n'est pas une année faste pour toi, Diego. Tu enchaînes les blessures depuis ces huit derniers mois.

— J'ai remarqué… Cependant, la plus grave n'est pas à attribuer à mon autre moi.

Le visage du padre s'assombrit en regardant la marque que cette ancienne blessure lui avait faite.

Docteur Avila m'en avait parlé… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si importante.

— Te fait-elle encore souffrir ? demanda Felipe.

— Non, fort heureusement, soupira Diego. Et d'ailleurs… El Lobo semble être à l'origine de cette attaque.

— Déjà lui ?

— C'est ce que j'avais trouvé il y a quatre mois, après ma longue convalescence.

— Tu as fait plus d'une frayeur à ton père… Et à la señorita, sans parler de Bernardo… La blessure de ton bras n'est pas infectée.

—C'est une bonne chose, souligna Diego.

— Par contre, évite les mouvements brusques. La cicatrisation me semble correcte, mais le moindre effort pourrait rouvrir la plaie.

— Bernardo m'a concocté un baume que j'applique régulièrement… Il soulage aussi la douleur.

— Permets-moi de revenir sur l'attaque d'il y a six mois. Si cet El Lobo était déjà derrière, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait depuis ?

— Je l'ignore, bien que la question m'ait effleuré l'esprit… Je ne parviens pas à trouver de réponse.

— Et si cet homme faisait partie de ton entourage, hors familial bien entendu.

— Le choix reste vaste, mais…s'interrompit Diego, pensif.

— Tu as une idée derrière la tête, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui, Padre. Mais avant de me hâter en conclusion, j'attends des informations à son sujet.

— Padre ! Padre Felipe ! entendirent-ils appeler avec peur.

Diego et le missionnaire se regardèrent avec étonnement. Que se passait-il ?

— Padre Felipe ! répéta la voix plus proche.

— Je vous rejoins, dit Diego tandis que le padre se dirigeât vers la porte de la chambre.

Le missionnaire acquiesça silencieusement et se hâta vers le natif terrorisé.

— Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit dans la réserve. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si l'on frappait les caisses. Même Bernardo s'était finalement mis à l'abri.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le plan du capitaine

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Diego en rejoignant le padre.

Le bruit se répéta, évitant au missionnaire de répondre. Intrigué, Diego se rapprocha et observa la longue caisse. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

_J'aurais dû y songer_, pensa-t-il.

— Padre… Il faudrait porter cette caisse dans une chambre, dit Diego faisant signe à Bernardo.

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête négativement.

— Tu en es certain, Diego ? demanda le padre.

— Oui.

Le padre demanda de l'aide aux natives, mais ceux-ci refusèrent de se rapprocher. Bernardo, voyant son ami grimacer en soulevant une partie de la boîte, soupira et attrapa un côté.

— J'ai bien peur que nous ayons à la porter seul, Padre, fit remarquer Diego.

Le padre remonta ses manches et souleva à son tour un autre côté de la caisse.

— Elle fait bon poids, fit-il remarquer.

— Le capitaine m'avait prévenu.

— Il est vrai que tu me l'as dit en arrivant, sourit le padre difficilement.

Sous les regards apeurés des natives, Diego, Bernardo et Felipe emmenèrent la caisse à l'intérieur de la mission. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la première chambre disponible où ils posèrent le colis sur le sol. Puis ils reprirent un peu leur souffle, Diego s'attrapant son bras gauche un peu plus douloureux depuis l'effort.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ? questionna le padre après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

— Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, s'amusa Diego.

— À quel propos ?

— D'un point de vue stratégique… Il faut tromper ses amis pour mieux tromper ses ennemis, philosopha Diego avant de faire signe à Bernardo d'aller chercher une barre et un marteau.

— Tapez si vous m'entendez, dit Diego en attendant Bernardo.

Le padre regarda Diego intrigué. Il y eut un court silence et l'on frappa à la caisse. Le jeune De la Vega se plaça alors à l'opposé.

— Je vais insérer une barre à mine sous le couvercle pour en faire un levier. Surtout ne bougez pas. Si vous m'avez compris, tapez deux fois.

Il y eut deux coups nets et distincts tandis que Bernardo revînt. Diego remercia son ami silencieusement et prit les outils demandés. Puis il frappa une première fois, cherchant l'endroit propice à l'insertion. Le deuxième coup, plus sec, fut le bon ; le pied-de-biche souleva légèrement le couvercle de la caisse. Sans lâcher la barre à mine, Diego passa le marteau à Bernardo, puis il appuya sur la barre, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Forçant un peu plus, il ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras gauche et relâcha aussitôt son effort. Il fit alors signe à Bernardo de l'aider.

La planche se souleva alors, craquant ci et là.

— Gracias a Dios, entendirent-ils.

L'effort fut prolongé et Diego fit une grimace douloureuse qui n'échappa pas au padre.

— Diego ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je vais bien, Padre, répondit-il un tantinet nauséeux. Señor, pouvez-vous nous aider de l'intérieur en poussant la planche, por favor.

— Si, rétorqua l'homme dans la caisse.

Après un dernier effort la planche se retira, permettant à l'homme de se dégager de la caisse.

— Gracias, Señores, dit l'homme regardant ses sauveurs.

Lorsque son regard croisât celui de Diego, il blêmit et recula, manquant de tomber en heurtant la caisse.

— Padre Felipe, je vous présente Sancho. Sancho, voici Padre Felipe qui vous prêtera asile jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

— Co… Comment ? balbutia Sancho incrédule.

— Le pueblo vous croit mort, la nouvelle ira vite à l'homme qui souhaite votre mort.

Le vaquero fronça les sourcils et prit place sur le lit tandis que Diego s'assit sur une chaise et que le padre s'installa à côté de Sancho.

— Comment suis-je arrivé dans cette caisse ? questionna le vaquero.

— Je suppose que les lanciers vous y ont déposé. Quand ? Je ne sais pas… Le docteur Avila a aussi certifié votre décès.

— Mais… Mais c'est impossible.

— C'est l'idée du Capitán Toledano que de vouloir vous mettre à l'abri.

— _Voici mon plan…_ Se remémora Diego. _Je suppose que vous devez connaître Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare._

— _Oui, c'est une pièce de théâtre où les deux amants trouvent la mort de manière dramatique, rapprochant ainsi leurs familles, ennemies depuis des générations, expliqua Diego._

— _Sans reprendre le drame de l'histoire, vous rappelez-vous comment Juliette met fin à ses jours, la première fois ? questionna Toledano._

— _Elle boit une potion qui la fait passer pour morte._

— _Vous avez une bonne mémoire, Don Diego._

— _Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai relu la pièce tout récemment._

— _Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Don Alejandro intrigué._

— _L'idée est simple, je vais faire passer le prisonnier Sancho pour mort et Don Diego l'emmènera en toute discrétion à la mission où il aura asile. Si, bien sûr, je padre n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Mais, Don Diego, vous allez devoir aller à la mission sans escorte militaire. Cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention._

— _Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter, Capitán, j'ai appris à voyager prudemment. El camino real est plus fréquenté en ce moment, les bandits ne s'y risquent pas._

— _Autre chose, Don Diego, afin que cela ait l'air normal, si vous avez des fournitures à amener au padre, venez avec une charrette déjà chargée. Plus il y aura de colis, moins cela fera suspect._

— _Je comprends. _

Dans le même temps au pueblo, bureau du comandante.

— Mi Capitán ?

— Si, Sergent ?

— N'aurait-il pas été correct d'avertir Don Diego ? Vous avez vu la mine terne qu'il avait.

— C'est de la stratégie, Sergent. Pour l'heure, il a dû découvrir la vérité… Cependant, je pensais qu'il aurait compris en découvrant la caisse… Qu'en est-il du second prisonnier ?

— Il ne cesse de ricaner comme un fou depuis l'annonce de la mort de Sancho.

— Il ne rigolera pas bien longtemps. A-t-il fait des histoires hier soir ?

— Non. Quand nous avons apporté les repas aux prisonniers, nous avons joint un verre de vin sur son plateau. Il a préféré boire le verre d'eau d'une traite. Il ne faut vraiment pas être bien pour préférer l'eau au vin, fit remarquer le sergent en hochant la tête, dépité. Après quoi, comme vous l'aviez dit, il s'est endormi.

— Et Sancho ?

— Nous lui avons un peu forcé la main, il ne voulait ni boire, ni manger. Mais attention, Capitán, nous ne l'avons pas forcé physiquement… Nous avons trinqué ensemble.

— En quel honneur avez-vous levé votre verre ?

— Eh bien… C'est-à-dire, mi Capitán, dit-il mal à l'aise, nous avons porté un toast en l'honneur de… Zorro.

— À Zorro ? s'étonna Toledano.

— Si. J'ai persuadé Sancho que Zorro parviendrait à arrêter l'homme qui lui en veut et qu'il pourrait reprendre sa place auprès de la señorita. Après quoi, il s'est endormi à son tour et nous l'avons chargé dans la caisse.

— Vous n'arrêtez pas de me surprendre, Sergent.

— Gracias, mi Capitán.

— À propos, sauriez-vous, à tout hasard, ce qui est arrivé à Don Diego il y a six mois ?

— Il s'est fait attaquer par des bandits. Il était accompagné de son serviteur… Je n'ai pas trop interrogé Don Diego à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter, vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

— C'était si grave que ça ?

— Aux dires de Don Alejandro, il a bien failli perdre la vie.

— Et les bandits ? Ont-ils été arrêtés ?

— Non, répondit le sergent mal à l'aise.

— Et Zorro ? N'est-il donc pas intervenu ?

— Des rumeurs ont couru comme quoi il œuvrait à San Juan Capistrano à ce moment-là.

_Des rumeurs… C'est une bonne stratégie,_ songea Toledano.

…

— Mon Fils, vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte sortir de la mission. Ce ne sont pas les natives qui vous trahiront, expliqua Padre Felipe.

— Je comprends, mais…

— Votre vie dépend de cette consigne. J'ai ouï dire que Zorro avait une vague idée de l'endroit où se terre El Lobo, fit remarquer Diego.

— Zorro y est attendu de pied ferme. El Lobo, il…

— Vous pouvez parler librement, Fils, souligna le padre.

— La seule fois où l'on m'a conduit au campement, j'ai surpris une conversation… Le terrain alentour est truffé de pièges, des chevaux de frises sont éparpillés ci et là. Les hommes sont armés de fusils à silex et de pistolets à percussions… Il paraît que lui-même possède un pistolet capable de tirer quatre fois et qu'il préfère utiliser à son sabre ou à sa dague.

— Il a donc fait de son campement une fortification… Même les lanciers ne pourraient y entrer sans encombre, en conclut Diego.

— Détrompez-vous, il existe deux chemins non piégés. L'un d'eux est surveillé nuit et jour, quant au second, il mènerait vers un second campement. Même si Zorro parvenait à déjouer les pièges et à entrer dans le campement, rien ne dit qu'il en ressortirait vivant.

— Avez-vous une idée de l'implantation de ces pièges ? demanda le jeune don.

— Non, Señor.

— Ce n'est pas grave, grimaça Diego en se relevant en prenant appui sur la chaise.

— Diego, tu saignes ! réalisa le padre en remarquant sa grimace.

_L'effort fourni pour ouvrir la caisse a dû avoir raison de ma blessure,_ réalisa-t-il.

— Padre, je crois que je vais me rasseoir un peu, dit Diego de nouveau nauséeux.

Bernardo se hâta près de son ami. Diego posa la main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

— Señor, questionna Sancho.

— Ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue, argumenta Diego.

— Et votre bras ? Vous vous êtes blessé en m'aidant, je…

— Non, Sancho. C'est une blessure récente, même si je ne vous avais pas aidé, elle aurait fini par se manifester, l'interrompit Diego tandis que Bernardo l'aidât à retirer sa veste et sa chemise. À propos, Sancho, Doña Salena ne vous en veut pas et elle connaît aussi le plan du capitán.

— La patronne… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'ai… Mon fils, Francisco, ce n'aurait pas été pour lui je…

— Parlez mon enfant, cela vous fera du bien, expliqua le padre en s'occupant du bras de Diego. La plaie s'était finalement rouverte.

— La veille du jour où je devais piéger la señorita, c'est aussi ce jour là où j'ai fait ces découvertes sur le campement, mais c'est aussi là que j'ai réalisé que mon fils avait été enlevé par cet homme. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de lui obéir si je voulais le retrouver en vie… expliqua-t-il avec émotion.

— Cette personne est vraiment vile, dit Diego en grinçant des dents et serrant les poings de rage. Sancho, faites-moi confiance. Je suis certain que tout finira bien pour votre fils.

— Gracias, Señor, sourit le vaquero.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune De la Vega lui inspirait une grande confiance et il se devait de lui retourner celle-ci. Il se fit alors la promesse de suivre les conseils du padre et du jeune don.

Une fois que Diego fut soigné et qu'il eut récupéré un peu, il retourna à l'hacienda avec Bernardo. Là, il alla se changer avant d'expliquer à son père et à Salena ce qu'il en était. Il était inutile de les inquiéter outre mesure.

— Mon ami, il serait préférable que je ne fasse rien jusqu'à samedi. Mon bras a besoin de repos et je ne pense pas qu'El Lobo tente quoi que ce soit avant cette date.

Bernardo lui indiqua son bras et apporta le baume.

— Ce ne sera pas de refus.

…..

À des kilomètres de là, un cavalier arriva dans un coin reculé et arrêta sa monture avant de se signaler. Un hululement lui répondit et il reprit son chemin, lentement.

— Manuel ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda un homme, le bras droit en écharpe, en le voyant arriver.

— Hola, Yago ! Je dois voir don… El Lobo, se corrigea-t-il. Il y a du mouvement au cuartel.

Monastario leva la tête, intrigué et les suivit du regard. Yago conduisit Manuel à la cabane.

— Señor, s'inclina Manuel en saluant son chef.

— Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu, Manuel ?

— Une bien triste nouvelle, Patron, ironisa-t-il. C'est au sujet de…

— Je t'écoute.

— Je ne me rappelle plus son nom.

— Manuel ? gronda El Lobo.

— Cela concerne l'homme que vous aviez chargé d'enlever la señorita De Castillos.

— Oui.

— Il est mort, expliqua Manuel abruptement.

— Mort ? Comme c'est étrange… Sais-tu comment ?

— Non, je l'ignore.

— Ce n'est pas grave, cela me débarrasse d'un souci… Cependant, essaie d'en apprendre davantage.

— Si, Señor.

— Et puisque tu n'étais pas là hier, sache que nos plans ont changé. Tout se passera ce samedi, au pueblo. Informes-en qui tu sais.

— Si, Señor, sourit Manuel narquoisement. Et Zorro ? demanda-t-il subitement en perdant son sourire.

— Il sera là lui aussi, j'en suis certain ! Aussi, j'en ferai mon affaire.

La conversation n'avait pas échappé à Isabella, assise dans son coin. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais écouter pouvait toujours être intéressant.

Pour le peu qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle, cet homme avait en tête d'éliminer des hauts dignitaires et voulait faire enlever Diego ainsi qu'une señorita. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait un second campement beaucoup moins gardé. Elle avait observée qu'à chaque fois qu'El Lobo quittait la cabane, il s'assurait toujours que le tiroir du bureau était fermé à clef.

Et ce fut de nouveau le cas après la visite de Manuel. Isabella attendit un instant avant de se décider à aller voir ça de plus près.

— Mama ? questionna le petit Diego.

— Reste là sagement, Diego, mama revient, murmura la Señora De la Cruz en se rapprochant du bureau.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : L'ombre du passé

Arrivée près du bureau, Isabella leva la tête vers la porte, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle inspecta l'unique tiroir du meuble et regarda par la serrure espérant y voir le contenu… vainement.

Elle ôta une broche de sa robe et se mit à traficoter la serrure. Avec un déclic, le tiroir s'ouvrit finalement. De nouveau Isabella regarda vers la porte avec nervosité. Puis elle tira le tiroir pour en découvrir son trésor. Il y avait divers papiers, une dague et ce qui ressemblait à une arme à feu.

— Mama ? appela Diego.

— Mama arrive, répondit Isabella tout en prenant le premier papier qui s'offrait à elle.

Poussée par la curiosité et par la découverte des initiales E.D. en pied du document, elle commença à le lire.

« Mon cher élève, vous avez acquis bien des connaissances depuis notre rencontre. Je suis certain que vous parviendrez à vous faire un nom aussi cruellement que moi, votre mentor. J'ai entendu dire que la Haute-Californie était propice à ce genre de … marché. Aussi c'est avec regrets que je vous libère de votre pacte d'allégeance… J'ai fini par retrouver la trace de ma cousine et l'heure de ma vengeance se rapproche. Lorsque vous lirez ce message, je serai sans nul doute en route vers le nouveau continent. La chère enfant n'a qu'une personne vers qui se tourner et cette personne… cet homme… s'y trouverait… »

Soudain un bruit sec à l'extérieur la fit tressaillir et elle stoppa nette sa lecture avant de ranger vivement le document.

— Mama ! répéta le petit avec crainte.

La señora s'empressa de refermer le tiroir et retourna à sa place en remettant sa broche en place. A peine fut-elle assise près de son fils que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement la faisant sursauter. La carrure d'un vaquero, bien grisé, apparut alors dans l'encadrement. Le sourire de l'homme fit reculer la señora tandis que Diego se mit à pleurer. L'homme s'avança, souriant perversement, et se retrouva bien vite à côté d'Isabella complètement tétanisée.

— Salut beauté, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la señora.

— Ne me touchez pas, dit-elle abruptement en reculant.

— Voyons, faut pas avoir peur, fillette.

Lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de poser sa main sur elle, elle repoussa son bras en le frappant du revers de sa main. L'humeur de l'homme changea du tout au tout.

— Jamais femme n'a osé porter la main sur moi, dit-il en la frappant durement.

Elle tomba en arrière en criant de surprise et de douleur.

— Ne faites pas de mal à ma mama ! hurla le petit Diego en venant frapper les jambes de l'intrus.

— Sale petit morveux, dit l'homme en voulant porter la main sur l'enfant.

A l'extérieur, le cri d'Isabella n'avait pas échappé à Monastario, ni moins à El Lobo. Aussi ne fut-il pas surprenant pour ce dernier de voir El Chivo entrer avec furie dans la cabane. En un bond, Monastario arrêta le bras de l'homme qui se tourna alors vers l'importun. Au dehors, El Lobo fit signe à ses hommes de rester en dehors de l'affaire et s'approcha de la cabane.

— El Chivo, râla l'homme mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

La réplique de Monastario ne fut pas verbale. Son poing alla frapper la mâchoire de l'homme qui recula sous l'impact et alla heurter le bureau qu'il renversât en tombant. Fou de rage, l'ivrogne se releva et tenta de frapper Monastario, en vain. L'ancien capitán évita tous les coups adroitement et remarqua le petit Diego courir auprès de sa mère toujours allongée au sol, inerte.

— Isabella ! appela-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.

Mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement de sa part. L'ivrogne sourit narquoisement à Monastario, ce qui eut pour effet de se recevoir un autre coup au visage. Tout en reculant sous l'impact, l'homme se prit les jambes dans le bureau renversé et tomba finalement à terre au moment où El Lobo arrivait.

Sans attendre, Enrique se précipita aux cotés de sa nièce auprès de laquelle le petit Diego s'était mis à pleurer.

— Isabella, Isabella, répéta-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment les joues.

— Hernando ! entendit-il appeler El Lobo.

— Si, Señor ? fut la réponse rapide de ce dernier.

— Occupe-toi de la señora. Leoncio semble l'avoir malmenée.

Hernando s'approcha d'elle en vitesse tandis que Monastario prît le petit Diego dans ses bras pour permettre à l'homme de prendre soin d'elle.

A terre, Leoncio grogna en s'attrapant la tête puis il se redressa en prenant appui sur le sol. Se faisant, il posa une main sur une arme. Lançant un regard mauvais à Monastario, sans prêter attention à qui se trouvait à côté de lui, Leoncio ramassa la dague et se releva menaçant.

— Leoncio ! gronda El Lobo avant de remarquer l'arme.

Saisi, l'homme en lâcha son arme et se retrouva bien vite dégrisé. Très lentement, il se retourna, un nœud dans l'estomac. Sans un mot, mais avec le regard glaçant, El Lobo lui fit ramasser la dague. D'une main tremblante, Leoncio la lui tendit et sortit avec précipitation, trébuchant dans sa hâte.

Hernando ausculta la señora. Elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente hormis une extrême rougeur au visage et la lèvre tuméfiée.

_La brute, _songea-t-il.

— Mama, pleurait encore le petit.

— Ta maman va bien, Diego. Elle va se réveiller, le réconforta Monastario. Soit fort maintenant et arrête de pleurer.

— Oui… Oncle Rique, renifla le petit.

— Ton père a raison petit, murmura Hernando.

— Mais… Ce n'est pas mon père, hoqueta Diego surpris par la douceur dans la voix du monsieur.

Enrique ne put empêcher un bref sourire d'apparaître devant le regard interloqué de l'homme tandis qu'il se tournât vers lui.

— La señora est ma nièce. Ainsi son fils est mon petit neveu.

— Oh…

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Monastario.

— Le choc lui a fait perdre conscience. Pouvez-vous l'allonger sur le lit ? Elle y sera plus confortable.

— Si, acquiesça Enrique en posant le petit à terre.

El Lobo les regarda sans rien dire, ce ne fut que lorsque le señor Monastario posa sa nièce sur le lit qu'il intervint.

— El Chivo, vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

— Pour qu'un de vos hommes vienne encore lui faire du mal ? ragea Monastario avec amertume.

— Cela ne se reproduira plus, soyez en assuré… A moins que je n'en donne l'ordre bien évidemment, ironisa-t-il.

— Espèce de…

Il s'interrompit tandis qu'il fût légèrement retenu.

— Oncle Enrique, murmura une faible voix.

Monastario se retourna vers sa nièce, sa colère balayée par son réveil.

— Comment te sens-tu ? questionna-t-il.

— Je suis un peu confuse… Où est Diego ?

— Juste là, répondit-il en prenant le petit dans ses bras pour le déposer auprès de sa mère qui venait de se redresser.

— Gracias.

— Mama ! s'exclama le petit en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Mon oncle, maîtrisez vous, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

— Si, Isabella, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir de la cabane.

— Hernando, laisse-nous ! ordonna El Lobo.

Le médecin obéit sans faire d'histoire sous le regard inquiet d'Isabella qui remarqua alors la dague que son ravisseur tenait en main… Une fois seuls, il alla fermer la porte de la cabane et se tourna vers la señora qui eut un mouvement de recul devant son visage sévère.

— Señor ? questionna-t-elle.

— Ne vous effrayez pas ma chère. Leoncio n'est pas toujours si désagréable.

Sans effort, El Lobo redressa le bureau et remis la dague à sa place.

— Quant à vous, Señora, sachez que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_Serait-ce vraiment la chute qui a ouvert le tiroir ? _douta-t-il.

— Vous savez pertinemment ce dont je veux parler. Aussi ne le préciserai-je point ! tenta-t-il pour garder bonne figure.

Isabella se sentit faiblir et porta la main à son front.

— Mama ? interrogea le petit avec inquiétude.

— Mama va bien, Diego. Elle est un peu fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire plier, El Lobo serra ses poings de rage avant de ressortir.

Isabella soupira, elle l'avait échappé belle à deux reprises. Mieux valait ne plus tenter sa chance pour le moment. Le peu qu'elle avait appris sur cet homme ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie. Elle se rallongea et finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eût la surprise de découvrir le médecin à ses cotés.

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

— Votre coup de fatigue de ce matin a inquiété votre oncle… baissa-t-il la voix. J'ai prétendu que je devais vous revoir pour pouvoir m'assurer que ce n'était pas le coup que vous avez reçu qui en était la cause. L'homme qui vous a frappé est une vraie brute. En un sens, vous avez été chanceuse qu'El Lobo ait laissé votre oncle intervenir…

— Señor, je…

— Appelez-moi Hernando je vous prie. Je suis dans le même cas que vous, Señora.

— Isabella De la Cruz, se présenta-t-elle.

— De la Cruz ? Pourquoi votre nom me semble-t-il si familier ? s'étonna Hernando, sceptique… Se pourrait-il que vous soyez de la famille de Pablo De la Cruz ? interrogea-t-il un vague souvenir en tête.

Isabella frémit en entendant ce nom, suscitant la surprise chez Hernando.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit-il en voulant s'approcher, mais elle recula vivement.

Les initiales du document lui revinrent en mémoire. E.D.

— D'où… D'où connaissez-vous… cet homme ? questionna-t-elle la voix chargée.

— Cet homme ?

— Le Señor De la Cruz, dit-elle avec difficulté.

— Je ne le connais pas personnellement. J'ai entendu son nom dans une conversation le jour où j'ai été conduis ici.

— El Diablo… Il me poursuit encore après sa mort, murmura-t-elle saisie d'un violent frisson.

— Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous affoler, Señora. Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Hernando devant la détresse d'Isabella. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle grelottait, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

— Señora, Señora ? répéta-t-il avant de lui tapoter les joues.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui prête à le frapper à son tour.

— Señora, buvez ceci. C'est une potion qui vous aidera à vous reposer, vous voulez bien ?

Isabella acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa le flacon que lui tendît le médecin.

_Il faut que j'éclaircisse ceci afin de ne plus la mettre dans cet état. Peut-être son oncle pourra-t-il m'en dire plus, _songea Hernando.

— Ne buvez pas tout, Señora, l'arrêta-t-il rapidement après la première gorgée. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Hernando veilla un moment sur Isabella et expliqua au petit Diego que sa « mama » était très fatiguée et avait besoin de silence. Le petit mit un doigt devant ses lèvres et fit :

— Chut alors, Señor, sinon vous allez la réveiller.

Le médecin sourit et salua le petit avant de sortir, lui faisant signe de rester silencieux.

Une fois dehors, El Lobo l'interpela.

— Hernando !

— Si, Señor.

— Comment va la señora ?

— Elle a besoin de repos et de calme. Vous savez, elle se remet à peine de sa blessure par balle.

— Inutile de me le rappeler.

— Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, vous devriez interdire la boisson à vos hommes pendant un moment.

— Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu, sourit El Lobo ironique.

Hernando soupira et se rapprocha de Monastario sous le regard inquisiteur du chef. Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter se tournant de temps en temps vers la cabane.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : L'étau se resserre

La discussion avec Hernando fut somme toute assez courte. Surpris par l'allusion à El Diablo, Monastario chercha à en apprendre plus mais ne tira rien de son interlocuteur hormis le nom des deux personnes à en avoir parlé, à savoir Yago et El Lobo.

Durant l'après-midi qui suivit la « mort » de Sancho, Diego retourna à Los Angeles pour faire son rapport au capitán Toledano. Suivant le conseil du padre, il avait mis son bras gauche en écharpe pour éviter de s'en servir. Ce fut alors en voiture, conduite par Bernardo, que Diego se présenta au cuartel.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et il remarqua l'échafaud se mettre en place en avançant vers les quartiers du comandante.

— Don Diego, buenas tardes, le salua Garcia la mine terne.

— Buenas tardes, Sergent. Le capitán Toledano est-il dans son bureau?

— Je regrette, il vient de sortir.

— Oh… Pourriez-vous lui dire que Padre Felipe a bien réceptionné la marchandise et qu'il l'en remercie.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, Don Diego. Mais dites-moi, vous semblez fatigué… Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre un petit remontant à la taverne, glissa le sergent avec espoir.

— C'est une excellente idée, rétorqua Diego entrant dans le jeu de son ami. Venez donc avec moi, suggéra-t-il.

Garcia sourit plus que ravi.

— Caporal Reyes, je vous confie la surveillance du cuartel. Venez m'informer lorsque le capitán sera de retour.

— Bien, Sergent, répondit Reyes de son air endormi.

Un peu plus tard à la taverne, la discussion se poursuivit entre Don Diego et le sergent Garcia.

— A propos, Sergent, Señora De la Cruz n'est pas partie en voyage avec son fils et son oncle.

— Comment ça ! s'exclama Garcia avec étonnement et reposant le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à vider. Pedro m'aurait menti ?

— Je le crains.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? demanda le sergent.

— Le jour où je vous ai remis le prisonnier…

— Celui qui s'est mit à rire comme un fou à l'annonce de la mort de Sancho, l'interrompit-il.

— Si vous le dites… Je ne vous en ai pas amené d'autres, Sergent.

— C'est exact.

— Ce jour là, avec mon père, Doña Salena et Miguel, nous revenions d'une promenade durant laquelle nous sommes passés non loin de l'hacienda des De la Cruz. J'ai trouvé bizarre que personne n'entretienne la demeure durant l'absence de la señora. J'en ai fait la remarqua à mon père et il a décidé que nous devions aller voir ceci de plus près. Le salon était sans dessus dessous, il y a eu lutte, Sergent, et il m'est avis que la famille De la Cruz s'est faite enlever.

— Voyons, Don Diego, le capitán… Le señor Monastario n'aurait pas laissé faire cela, se reprit le sergent.

Le capitán Toledano, prévenu par le caporal Reyes d'où se trouvait le sergent, fut assez surpris par cette phrase qu'il entendit lorsqu'il entra dans la taverne.

— Que n'aurait-il pas laissé faire, Sergent ? interrogea-t-il.

Surpris, Garcia manqua s'étouffer en avalant son verre de travers.

— Capitán Toledano, buenas tardes, salua Diego.

— Buenas tardes, Don Diego. Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Si.

— Votre bras vous fait souffrir ?

— Vous répondre non serait mentir… Les indiens ont pris peur en voulant déplacer la longue caisse hors de la charrette… Je me suis senti dans l'obligation de les aider et…

— Le poids de la caisse a eu raison de votre blessure.

— Tout à fait, Capitán, répondit le jeune De la Vega.

— Je suis navré, Don Diego.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

— De quoi parliez-vous donc, sans indiscrétion ? demanda Toledano.

— Si vous le voulez bien, allons continuer cette discussion dans votre bureau, suggéra Diego.

— Mais bien sur, répondit Arturo.

Tandis que le sergent se leva, Diego laissa de quoi payer la note puis salua le tavernier d'un signe de tête.

— A propos, Capitán, j'ai remarqué l'échafaud en arrivant, vous comptez vous en servir ?

Toledano regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils traversaient la place.

— Ne vous tourmentez point à ce sujet, Don Diego… Depuis que nous avons commencé à le dresser, le prisonnier s'est arrêté de rire. Peut-être se décidera-t-il à parler.

— Avec toute cette affaire, j'ai oublié de vous faire une requête… Elle va de paire avec la discussion que nous allons avoir, expliqua Diego tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le bureau.

— Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, Don Diego, lui dit Arturo lui indiquant un siège avant de faire le tour du bureau pour aller s'asseoir à son tour.

Le sergent ferma la porte et Diego expliqua au capitán la situation concernant ses « amis. »

— Quand le sergent parlait du señor Monastario, il parlait bien de l'ancien capitán du cuartel ? interrogea Toledano.

— C'est bien cela, répondit le jeune De la Vega.

— Celui-là même qui a voulu prouver au vice-roi que vous étiez Zorro, renchérit le capitán.

— Nous parlons bien du même, assura Diego légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? interrogea Toledano.

— Il y a un an, Señor Monastario m'a sauvé la vie. Et même s'il se sentait redevable par rapport à l'aide que j'ai pu apporter à sa nièce, il n'était pas obligé de le faire… Maintenant, si je puis lui rendre la pareille… Sergent Garcia a dû faire un rapport sur ces événements, le bandit concerné répondait au surnom d'El Diablo.

— Pour sûr oui j'ai été obligé de faire un rapport, Don Diego. Et suite à votre conversation du lendemain avec le juge Vasca, j'ai dû le recommencer, se lamenta Garcia.

— Vous m'en voyez navré, sourit Diego. Capitán, pourriez-vous officialiser les recherches de la señora De la Cruz, de son fils et de son oncle ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

— Ce n'est pas que je refuse, Don Diego, mais ne craignez-vous pas que des recherches officielles effraient leurs ravisseurs et que ces derniers agissent en conséquence ?

— Il est vrai que cela pourrait mal tourner le cas échéant et ce même si nous ne faisons rien, fit-il remarquer.

_Exact__,_ réalisa Toledano.

— Je vais faire mener les recherches discrètement et je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées.

— Gracias, Capitán, le remercia Diego se relevant pour mieux s'incliner avant de sortir.

Toledano l'observa pensivement.

— Sergent, l'interpella-t-il tandis que ce dernier se trouvât sur le pas de la porte.

— Oui, Capitán ?

— Lorsque vous avez rédigé vos rapports, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ?

— Non, mi Capitán. Hormis pour celui concernant El Diablo.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Toledano voulant en apprendre plus.

— C'était bien la première fois que Don Diego me mentait impunément. Nous venions d'arriver à l'hacienda peu après la mort de cet homme.

Toledano sourit amusé.

— Cet homme ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui, le bandit se faisant appeler El Diablo. Nous étions en patrouille à la recherche du señor Monastario lorsque nous avons entendu un coup de feu. En arrivant, nous avons découvert le corps d'un homme. J'ai discuté avec Don Alejandro, puis je suis allé trouver Don Diego à la bibliothèque. Nous avons discuté du señor Monastario et ce dernier se trouvait alors avec Don Diego et je l'ignorais complètement. Don Diego a répondu à mes questions tout en me cachant sa présence alors qu'il savait que nous le recherchions. D'un autre côté, je ne lui ai pas demandé s'il savait où il se trouvait. Vous trouverez les rapports concernant ce bandit dans l'autre tiroir.

— Les rapports ? demanda le capitán avec surprise.

— Oui… J'ai été obligé de modifier le premier, et plutôt de que le remplir de ratures, j'en ai écrit un second.

— Et vous avez gardé le premier ?

— Eh bien… Oui, Capitán.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Toledano avec surprise.

Le sergent se gratta la tête cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouvât pas.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ahuri, Toledano éclata de rire.

— Mon brave, Sergent, s'exclama-t-il continuant de rire. Je vous remercie, cela me fera plus de lecture.

L'air penaud, Garcia ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

— Je suppose que le premier rapport a été écrit sitôt que vous avez rapatrié le corps du bandit au cuartel.

— C'est exact… Le second suit l'arrestation… Je veux dire la reddition du capitán Monastario.

— Reddition ? Ce doit être un homme fier.

— C'est peu de le dire. Il a même insisté sur le fait que je ne devais plus l'appeler capitán.

— Je serais curieux de faire sa connaissance. Bien, merci pour tout, Sergent.

— Mais je vous en prie, mi Capitán, salua Garcia avant de sortir.

Souriant, Toledano ouvrit les tiroirs et récupéra les différents rapports.

…

De retour à l'hacienda, Diego s'installa à la bibliothèque et soupira tandis qu'un « DIEGO » résonna dans l'hacienda.

— Je suis à la bibliothèque, répondit-il à son père.

Lorsque Don Alejandro entra, il remarqua de suite l'écharpe de son fils.

— Ton bras te fait souffrir ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Non, je suis le conseil du padre pour éviter de m'en servir.

— J'ai oublié de te le demander tout à l'heure, tout c'est bien passé ?

— Oui. Je sais maintenant que Sancho n'a pas agi de son plein gré. Son fils a été enlevé par El Lobo et sert de moyen de pression.

— Cet El Lobo est vraiment ignoble.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

— Où étais-tu passé ? Salena t'a cherché dans toute l'hacienda.

— Je suis passé à Los Angeles pour faire le point avec le capitán Toledano.

— Il a posé des questions pertinentes concernant Zorro et…

— Et ? interrogea Diego devant le silence de son père.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur ton identité.

Peu auparavant, Salena avait quitté sa chambre en entendant Don Alejandro appeler. Arrivant devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle surprit la conversation entre père et fils au moment où Diego répéta le « et » de son père. Elle poussa alors la porte pour entrer tandis que Don Alejandro poursuivît ses pensées. Intriguée, elle se manifesta.

— De qui parlez-vous ?

— Salena, sourit Diego en l'apercevant

— Vous êtes bien curieuse, Señorita, réprimanda gentiment Don Alejandro, la faisant alors rougir.

— Vous… Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, dit-elle n'en démordant point.

Père et fils s'échangèrent un regard et décidèrent silencieusement de mettre Salena au courant.

— Nous parlions du capitán Toledano, lui dit Diego.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? demanda-t-elle alors à Don Alejandro.

Le señor De la Vega toussota, légèrement embarrassé.

— Vous rappelez-vous de la discussion durant le déjeuner lorsque le capitán vous a demandé si vous suiviez souvent les conseils d'un hors la loi ?

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Je lui ai dit que Zorro m'avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela huit mois.

— C'est exact. Ce que vous ignorez tous deux et j'en culpabilise d'avance, c'est que le capitán et moi avions discuté peu avant le repas.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'enquit Diego.

— Le capitán vous a trouvé proches. Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu que depuis vos retrouvailles, qui ont eu lieu il y a huit mois, vous êtes restés en contact régulier.

_Huit mois_, réalisa Diego.

— Je vois, pour lui ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence, j'en ai bien peur, dit-il ensuite de vive voix avec ironie.

Salena resta à mimer la carpe jusqu'à ce que Diego la sorte de son hébétude en posant sa main valide sur son épaule proche. Elle le regarda avec affolement.

— Salena, calmez-vous, tout ira bien. Ne vous tourmentez point, lui dit-il avec assurance.

— Co… Comment pouvez-vous rester si calme tout en sachant cela ?

— Pour tout vous dire, Zorro a un soutien de poids. Mais je ne puis vous en dire plus pour le moment…J'allais oublier, sachez que le plan du capitán a fonctionné. Sancho est maintenant à l'abri à la mission, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin ?

— Avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Don Alejandro les regarda sortir puis il fit signe à Bernardo de garder un œil sur eux. Souriant, Bernardo suivit le jeune couple au dehors.

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes de tous côtés et la blessure de Diego cicatrisa rapidement grâce au baume de Bernardo. Miguel avait été installé dans la baraque des vaqueros des De la Vega, le temps de pouvoir se rétablir et marcher sans assistance. Il avait certes l'accord du docteur Avila pour rentrer chez lui, mais uniquement sous cette condition.

A Los Angeles, les préparatifs de la réunion allaient bon train. Le prisonnier avait fini par avouer travailler pour El Lobo mais le capitán n'en tira rien de plus.

A la lecture des différents rapports, Toledano en apprit plus qu'espéré sur les agissements récents de Zorro et ses suspicions commençaient nettement à se préciser quant à l'identité de ce hors-la-loi. De plus la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa femme le soir de son arrivée avait, elle aussi, contribué à cette déduction. D'après Doña Constancia, Don Diego était un fin escrimeur. Cette théorie avait bien fait rire Doña Leonar qui voyait mal ce dandy avec une arme en main. Intriguée, Raquel avait posé quelques questions innocentes mais aucune réponse ne fut pertinente. Don Diego était un bon samaritain, toujours là en cas de besoin, certes, mais qui ne se mouillait jamais en cas de coup dur. Les señoritas étaient toutefois d'accord sur un point… Don Diego était un caballero des plus charmants qui savait parler aux femmes. Point qui avait bien fait rire Arturo lorsque sa femme lui en avait fait mention.

Depuis sa conversation avec Hernando, Monastario observait ses ravisseurs avec plus de circonspection. El Diablo lui avait laissé à lui aussi des souvenirs marquants et si l'un ou l'autre de ces hommes connaissait El Lobo, rien ne bon n'était à présager pour son futur.

Durant les quelques jours qui s'en suivirent, il nota l'amélioration de la santé d'Isabella et fut surpris de voir El Lobo « s'adoucir » à son encontre. Méfiant, il se douta que celui-ci préparait un nouveau mauvais coup, aussi ce ne fut sans trop de surprise que lorsque le samedi arriva, il reçut son nouvel ordre de mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Tumulte au pueblo de Los Angeles

Durant la matinée du samedi, tandis que les De la Vega finissaient de se préparer, un coursier vint frapper à la porte de l'hacienda. Diego, alors au salon, alla voir de plus près ce qu'il en était.

— Hola, Armando.

— Buenos días, Don Diego. Il y a un courrier qui vient d'arriver pour vous, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un pli scellé.

— Gracias, dit Diego en lui donnant un peso.

Le coursier le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser laissant Diego souriant lorsqu'il remarquât le sceau sur la lettre. Don Alejandro sortant de son bureau nota la bonne humeur de son fils.

— Eh bien ! Les nouvelles semblent bonnes, Diego.

Le jeune De la Vega leva la tête vers son père.

— Je ne sais pas encore, si elles le sont ou non mais son expéditeur est intéressant. Par ailleurs, je pense que la présence de Zorro à Los Angeles serait préférable à la mienne. Ainsi, je ne vous accompagnerai pas tout à l'heure.

— Et comment vais-je expliquer ton absence ?

— Vous trouverez bien une excuse, Père, dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'hacienda.

Don Alejandro soupira et retourna dans son cabinet.

Diego regagna sa chambre par le passage secret. Là, il décacheta le courrier et entama sa lecture. Son sourire disparu au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrit le contenu du message, son visage cachant mal son inquiétude avant de retrouver une mine plus gaie.

_Il est impératif que Zorro se prépare lui aussi,_ songea-t-il en rangeant le message dans une cache du tiroir au moment où l'on toqua à la porte.

Il attrapa une couverture qu'il mit sur son dos et alla ouvrir. Surpris par son accoutrement, Bernardo le questionna.

— Ce n'est rien mon ami. J'ai un coup de fatigue subit, expliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

Bernardo le regarda, partagé. Puis il dessina un Z du bout des doigts. Diego hocha la tête en souriant

— Tu es perspicace, mais il faut que je donne le change jusqu'au départ de mon père et de Salena, dit-il en s'installant sur son lit.

Compatissant, Bernardo le couvrit avant de ressortir.

Sur le balcon, il croisa Salena.

— Bernardo, auriez-vous vu Diego ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et expliqua à Salena que Diego avait un coup de fatigue subit.

—Le pauvre. Puis-je aller le voir ?

Bernardo secoua la tête négativement et lui fit comprendre que Diego avait besoin de calme. Salena soupira.

— Bon, je le verrai quand il ira mieux, dit-elle dépitée avant de redescendre, suivie par le serviteur.

— Oh, vous voilà, s'exclama Don Alejandro. Êtes-vous prête, Salena ?

— Si, répondit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Diego.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis son réveil et n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'en faire part à son ami.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Don Alejandro devant sa triste mine.

— Oui, Don Alejandro, tout va bien… Je m'inquiète pour Diego.

— Ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue, dit-il sans y penser. Nul doute qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard s'il va mieux.

Il l'invita ensuite à monter en voiture. Salena grimpa en silence, pensive.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles, il y avait déjà foule sur la place du marché. Don Alejandro, le regard aux aguets, nota la présence discrète des lanciers. Le Capitán Toledano était à côté de son épouse, du gouverneur, du vice-roi et de leurs filles respectives. Tous assis sur des chaises juchées sur une estrade. L'alcade, alors dans la foule avec ses amis, regarda sa montre à gousset. Il allait être l'heure. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et se dirigea vers la scène. Don Alejandro et Salena se rapprochèrent à leur tour.

Un homme dans la foule fit signe à un des ses amis qui fit passer le code et ainsi de suite. Pourtant l'un d'eux rageait intérieurement, révolté contre cette manipulation. Son courroux s'atténua lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence du jeune De la Vega.

Bien, maintenant il faut que j'attire l'attention de Don Alejandro De la Vega, mais pas pour l'instant… _Isabella, Diego, je vous sauverai, dussé-j'y laisser ma vie. J'en fais le serment_, songea-t-il.

Serrant les poings, il s'approcha lui aussi de la scène dont l'accès se trouvait maintenant en face. Puis il attendit, se faisant le plus discret possible et baissant le sombrero qu'il portait pour cacher son visage.

Lorsque l'heure de la réunion fut marquée sur la montre de l'alcade, celui-ci attrapa une petite cloche et la fit tinter un moment jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse sur la plaza. Sur les toits une ombre se faufila avec fugacité.

— Señores, señoras, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. Vous vous demandez certainement quel est le but de cette réunion. Aussi pour que cela soit plus clair, je vais laisser la parole au vice-roi, dit Don Donatio en invitant Don Esteban à se lever.

— Gracias, Alcalde, dit-il en se levant. Citoyens de Los Angeles, l'heure est grave. Des forces armées mexicaines marchent vers la Californie suite à la chute de Mexico.

De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans la foule.

_Je comprends mieux les plans d'El Lobo_, pensa Monastario attentive à la discussion.

— Je n'attends pas de vous que vous vous battiez… J'attends de vous de choisir ce qu'il convient de faire. Je n'étais pas encore là quand vos aïeux ont bâti votre pueblo. Je n'étais pas là lorsque vous avez lutté pour sa survie. Aussi c'est à vous, Citoyens de Los Angeles, de choisir. Allez vous laisser entrer sur vos terres et accueillir cette force comme un ami, ou allez-vous vous battre contre un ennemi ? Je vous laisse le choix en organisant un vote qui déterminera l'avenir de votre pueblo.

Lorsque l'alcade avait sonné la cloche, personne n'avait remarqué l'ombre noire courir sur les toits… Personne ? Pas si sûr.

_Ah ! Le voilà_, sourit Monastario alors qu'il scrutait les environs à sa recherche. _Tout va se jouer maintenant,_ réalisa-t-il en observant son « chef » se faire de la place pour avancer tandis que le vice-roi venait de finir son explication.

Sur les toits, Zorro le remarqua aussi et sourit.

_Voyons voir ce que vous allez faire… Señor De Otsoa_, pensa-t-il, prêt à intervenir.

Tornado attendait en contrebas, caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

— Traître à la couronne, s'insurgea l'homme focalisant alors l'attention de tous.

_Don Sebastián, pourquoi n'en suis-je pas plus étonné,_ ironisa silencieusement Don Alejandro.

— Señor ? interrogea Don Esteban.

— Vos paroles ne sont que billevisées ! Vous n'êtes qu'un politicien sans scrupule. Vous abandonnez le peuple et trahissez la volonté du roi en vous moquant de ce qui peut advenir du pueblo… Mort au traître, s'exclama-t-il en levant le poing droit.

Monastario soupira, c'était le signal.

_Qu'attend-il donc ? _s'étonna-t-il s'attendant à l'intervention du hors-la-loi.

Lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui, le visage sévère, il maugréa. Ôtant son sombrero, il remonta un foulard pour cacher son visage et s'avança fermement.

Au même moment, des hommes se mirent à tirer en l'air éparpillant la foule. Les lanciers se frayèrent un chemin vers les bandits, leur tirer dessus était hors de question. Ils risquaient de blesser les citoyens et leurs amis. Don Alejandro mit Salena en retrait tandis que des cavaliers arrivaient créant davantage de cohue dans le public. Certains dons sortirent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre s'il le fallait, aidant les plus démunis à se réfugier.

— Le Capitán Toledano ne pourra pas protéger tout le monde sur l'estrade. Restez-là, Salena, je vais lui prêter main forte, dit le señor De la Vega autoritaire en sortant son arme.

_Bon sang, mais que fait donc Diego ? _

En s'approchant de la scène, Don Alejandro observa un homme masqué y monter en deux temps trois mouvements en sortant son arme.

Toledano le remarqua aussi et tira son sabre hors de son fourreau.

— Señores, señoras, allez vous mettre à l'abri.

— Arturo, lança la señora Toledano terrorisée.

— Tout ira bien, Raquel.

— Par ici, entendit-il Don Alejandro dire aux personnes derrière-lui.

_Bien_, songèrent les deux adversaires en engageant le combat.

Dans la cohue, personne n'entendit le sifflement émit par l'ombre noire ni son fidèle destrier hennir en se cabrant lorsqu'il réceptionna son cavalier. Zorro se fraya un passage facilement et observa le peuple retrouver espoir.

Depuis son signal, le Señor De Otsoa observait son œuvre. Il nota Don Alejandro venir prêter assistance au capitán et en ragea intérieurement. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua ensuite Yago se mettre en place, prêt à ouvrir le feu sur sa cible à son signal. Il recula alors pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur ce qui se jouait devant lui.

Derrière Don Alejandro, les fers résonnaient toujours, les deux adversaires s'étaient retrouvés en bas de l'estrade. La bataille était féroce, mais Toledano sentait que son adversaire n'avait pas réellement envie de se battre, aussi hésitait-t-il dans ses assauts. Une fois le dernier dignitaire mis à l'abri, Don Alejandro se retourna et remarqua l'ombre noire.

_Enfin_, songea-t-il.

Les deux hommes devant lui laissèrent soudain tomber leurs armes, touché par celle de l'adversaire. Le Señor De Otsoa leva la main, le signe fut perçu par Yago qui sourit narquoisement et visa Monastario, lequel se tenait le flanc gauche.

Seulement, Yago ne fut pas le seul à percevoir le signal. Tornado galopa vers lui. Zorro sortit son fouet et le fit claquer pour le désarmer.

— Zorro ! s'exclama-t-il en s'attrapant sa main douloureuse.

Pas plus étonné, Monastario se tourna vers lui.

— Gracias, Señor Zorro, dit-il sans cacher sa voix.

— Vous ! souffla Don Alejandro reconnaissant alors l'homme au foulard qui faisait alors face au capitán.

Sous son masque, Monastario sourit.

Toledano, se tenant l'épaule droite, s'étonna. Pourquoi cet homme remerciait-il le Renard et d'où Don Alejandro connaissait cette personne.

— Señor Zorro, vous protégez les traîtres ? râla l'auteur du soulèvement.

— Le traître c'est vous, Señor De Otsoa… A son insu, un ami m'a parlé d'un courrier fraîchement arrivé de Madrid. Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille, pour ses amis et a enquêté à votre sujet, expliqua le hors-la-loi.

— Comment ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Vous êtes dans les disgrâces du Roi… Don Sebastián. Et ce depuis que vous vous êtes acoquiné avec El Diablo, continua Zorro.

_D'où sait-il tout ceci ? _s'interrogea le vice-roi.

— J'ai même appris que le gouverneur et le vice-roi pouvaient agir librement tant qu'ils soutenaient les intérêts de la couronne, certes, mais aussi ceux du peuple qui a contribué à l'essor de la colonie. Le Roi a confiance en son peuple, Señor… Oh ! A propos, Otsoa ne veut-il pas dire Lobo en dialecte basque ?

_Lobo… El Lobo, ce serait donc lui ! _percuta Salena en regardant Don Sebastián avec colère.

La foule cachée entendit les paroles de Zorro, et ce fut armés de bâtons, de fourches et de pistolets que les citoyens revinrent sur la plaza.

Don Sebastián râla de plus belle tandis que Yago ramassât son arme à feu

_Diego,_ songea Salena en l'apercevant et sortant de l'ombre.

Cependant, elle se savait trop loin et ne pouvait qu'observer.

La foule arriva avec tant de ferveur vers Zorro que Yago se retrouva submergé par le flot humain, un coup de feu retentit, écartant le public autour de lui. Tornado se cabra nerveusement. Don Sebastián remarqua qu'il n'était plus le centre d'intérêt principal. Discrètement, il sortit son arme à feu et prit son temps pour viser le hors-la-loi. Salena perçut la menace peser sur son ami. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle se jeta sur lui, le noyant de coups de poings avant d'attraper l'arme à feu.

— Furie, pesta Don Sebastián.

Le cri de colère n'échappa pas à Zorro qui ne put que constater la scène.

_Salena_ ! songea-t-il le cœur serré.

Tornado se cabra de nouveau, manquant de faire tomber son cavalier.

Don Alejandro pesta contre lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua Salena aux prises avec Don Sebastián.

Alors que le combat faisait rage sur la plaza, un nouveau coup de feu résonna. Tout se figea pour Zorro. Les lanciers, les dons, les citoyens et les brigands disparurent à ses yeux. Seuls existaient encore Salena et Don Sebastián.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : A deux doigts d'une bêtise

Saisi, Don Alejandro tomba à genou, culpabilisant. Il avait tout vu mais, occupé à en découdre avec un bandit, il n'avait rien pu faire.

_Non !_ songea Diego avec force.

— Salena, s'écria-t-il en descendant de Tornado pour courir à ses côtés.

Cependant, quatre hommes armés lui barrèrent le chemin, le contraignant au combat.

Toledano tourna la tête à l'appel du Renard et le remarqua aux prises avec des bandits. Un peu plus loin, Don Alejandro était à terre. Le bandit à ses côtés venait de se relever et s'apprêtait à le frapper sournoisement. Alors il relâcha son bras blessé, ramassa son arme de sa main gauche et se fraya un passage vers le señor De la Vega.

Monastario observa El Lobo. Ce dernier laissa tomber son arme. Devant lui, la señorita semblait figée. Monastario devina la douleur sur son visage crispée. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir mais son regard reflétait sa souffrance.

— Non… Pas vous, Doña Salena, murmura El Lobo. Non, réitéra-t-il tandis qu'elle s'effondrât. Ma douce, ouvrez les yeux, tenta-t-il vainement de la réveiller.

— Salena ! répéta avec véhémence Zorro toujours face aux quatre bandits.

Monastario ramassa son arme et s'approcha de lui.

Constatant que les événements lui échappaient, Don Sebastián fit signe à ses hommes de se replier. Il ramassa son pistolet, le rangea et prit Salena dans ses bras.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas entre les mains de ce hors-la-loi ni entre celles de De la Vega, lui murmura-t-il.

Le voyant faire, Zorro sentit son cœur lui manquer.

_Non !_ pensa-t-il.

Ses forces se décuplèrent sous l'effet de la colère et il parvint enfin à désarmer un des hommes tandis qu'un second tombât soudainement. Un des deux brigands restant se retourna.

— El Chivo, murmura-t-il en reconnaissant ses vêtements.

— Arrêtez de me prendre pour une chèvre, maugréa l'homme entre ses dents en engageant le combat contre lui.

Au moment où Zorro aperçut Don Sebastián déposer Salena sur un cheval, il perdit momentanément le fil du combat.

_Salena, il faut que je passe coût que coûte._

Néanmoins la réalité se rappela vite à lui lorsqu'il décela la lame de son adversaire passer près de son bras gauche.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se faire blesser, qui plus est devant tant de témoins_, réalisa-t-il. _Reprends-toi, Diego, reprends-toi !_

D'un geste vif, il désarma son adversaire tandis que Monastario en finît avec le sien. Mais ce fût trop tard, Don Sebastián était déjà sur le départ.

Le tumulte cessa et fit place à un silence pesant.

De son côté, Toledano était arrivé in extremis aux côtés de Don Alejandro et avait désarmé l'homme qui le menaçait. Cependant, il remarqua le vieil hidalgo porter la main à sa poitrine tandis que le silence se faisait entendre.

— Señor De la Vega ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le sang de Diego ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendît l'exclamation d'inquiétude du capitán et qu'il vit son père s'effondrer. Partagé entre l'envie de courir à ses côtés et celui de poursuivre Don Sebastián, Zorro contint sa rage. Mais tant bouleversé, il ne réfléchissait plus correctement et posa la main sur le nœud de son masque, prêt à le défaire.

— Señor, l'arrêta une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien tandis que dans le même temps il sentît une main se poser sur la sienne et bloquer son mouvement.

— Si vous faites ceci, il aura gagné… Je ne pense pas que votre dulcinée, ou votre père, apprécierait votre geste dans cette situation… Et encore moins ma nièce.

Zorro s'apaisa mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger.

— Vous savez, Señor, il est un petit garçon auquel sa mère a conté vos exploits contre un méchant tyran… Cet enfant, tout comme le peuple de Californie, croit en vous. Ne les décevez pas… Par ailleurs, je connais l'emplacement de leurs campements et j'ai eu le loisir de découvrir les différents pièges environnants. Mais je dois en faire part aux lanciers en priorité.

Monastario sentit le Renard se détendre complètement et il retira alors sa main de la sienne.

— Gracias, mi Capitán, dit Zorro le cœur serré.

— Ne tardez pas à rentrer avant que la situation ne se complique pour vous.

— Et pour vous ? questionna Zorro.

— Comme je vous le disais, mes informations concernant les camps d'El Lobo devraient m'être bénéfiques. Dans le cas contraire, je vous remercie de bien vouloir prendre soin d'Isabella et du petit Diego… Je sais que vous réussirez à tous les délivrer.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Zorro avant de siffler Tornado.

Chacun tourna la tête vers lui et certains lanciers le remarquèrent alors.

— C'est Zorro ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

— Laissez-le partir, ordonna Toledano, il nous est venu en aide.

Alors que Zorro partît au triple galop, Monastario s'effondra à genou, à bout de force. Toledano observait avec intérêt cet homme dont le visage était toujours masqué par un foulard. Parallèlement, Don Alejandro reprit connaissance.

— Tout va bien mon ami ? demanda le docteur Avila.

— Oui, répondit-il néanmoins le souffle court.

Autour de lui les soldats et les citoyens faisaient le tour de la plaza, aidant leurs amis et menant les brigands en cellule. En se relevant, aidé par le docteur Avila, Don Alejandro remarqua le sergent

Garcia poser la main sur Monastario.

— Sergent Garcia, laissez cet homme, je réponds de lui, dit-il assez fermement.

— Señor De la Vega, ne vous sentez pas obligé, dit l'homme encore à genou et levant la tête vers lui.

— Ca… Capitán Monastario, balbutia Garcia reconnaissant alors sa voix.

_Oh !_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi cet homme est si doué à l'escrime, songea Toledano.

— Baboso ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Je ne suis plus votre capitán ! râla Monastario avec arrogance.

— Il me semble que quelques explications s'imposent, dit le vice-roi en sortant de son abri.

— Arturo ! s'écria Raquel en courant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Embarrassé, Toledano se racla la gorge.

— Tout va bien ma chère ?

— Dieu merci vous êtes sauf, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules le faisant alors grimacer. Arturo ?

— Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure que le docteur regardera après avoir pris soin de mon adversaire, dit-il le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Monastario, soutenu par le sergent, se rapprocha.

— Pourquoi aider ce brigand ? demanda-t-elle de façon hautaine.

Enrique retira finalement le foulard qui lui couvrait le visage.

— Ce n'est pas un brigand, appuya Garcia, c'est le capitán… Je veux dire, Señor Enrique Sanchez Monastario, se rectifia-t-il.

_Monastario ? Ce serait l'ancien comandante ? _réalisa Raquel en le dévisageant.

— Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter, intervint le gouverneur.

— Si je puis vous accompagner pour soigner les blessés, suggéra Avila.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, souligna Don Esteban.

— Don Alejandro, venez vous aussi. Cette chaleur n'est pas bonne pour votre santé, si je puis me permettre, rajouta Toledano.

— Et que fait-on des fuyards ? interrogea-t-il.

— Nous n'allons pas les laisser filer bien longtemps, mais se précipiter n'est pas bon non plus… Il m'est avis que Zorro va suivre leurs traces.

_Diego, sois prudent_, pensa Don Alejandro.

— Et à quoi nous sert de savoir que ce hors-la-loi va les poursuivre ? questionna le gouverneur. Ce n'est pas à un desperado de faire la loi, continua-t-il.

— Si l'homme sous le masque est sage, il verra qu'il ne pourra rien faire seul, argumenta Don Alejandro.

— Nous perdons du temps à débattre du Renard, fit remarquer Monastario. Par ailleurs, je connais l'emplacement de leurs caches, rajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

— Suivez-moi, lança le vice-roi ouvrant la marche vers la caserne. Constancia ?

— Oui, Père.

— La discussion va être militaire. Va à la taverne avec tes amies.

— Si, répondit-elle obligée.

La señora Toledano aurait bien rajouté quelque chose, mais devant le regard de son mari, elle se ravisa

— Señoritas, dit-elle alors pour les interpeller.

Constancia et Leonar la suivirent à la taverne.

— Sergent Garcia, Caporal Reyes, appela Toledano.

— Si, Capitán !

— Accompagnez-les à la taverne et veillez bien sur elles.

— Si, mi Capitán, salua Garcia en faisant claquer ses bottes avant d'obéir.

— Vous ne craignez pas qu'ils profitent de la situation pour se rafraîchir ? interrogea Monastario.

— En ce cas de figure, Señor, c'est le devoir de soldat qui prédomine, appuya le gouverneur.

_Oui, mais connaissant le penchant du sergent pour la boisson, le señor Monastario n'a pas tort,_ se garda de rajouter Toledano.

Peu après dans le bureau du comandante tandis que le docteur Avila soignât l'ancien capitán.

— Señor Monastario, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire ?

— Sans doute en ai-je trop découvert par le passé… Cet homme, accompagné d'autres bandits, a fait irruption chez ma nièce… Après avoir combattu un temps, j'ai été dans l'obligation de capituler… El Lobo m'a forcé à prendre les armes contre vous, Vice-roi.

— Pourquoi lui avoir obéi ?

— J'aurais préféré mourir que de subir cet affront, dit-il avec rage, mais si je n'obéissais pas, ils mouraient.

— Ils ? interrogea le gouverneur.

— Ma nièce, Doña Isabella De la Cruz, et son fils, Diego.

— Diego ? répéta le vice-roi avec surprise.

— Si.

— Don Alejandro, comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait du señor Monastario malgré son foulard ? interrogea Toledano.

— J'ai reconnu sa voix lorsqu'il a remercié le Renard, expliqua-t-il.

— C'était déjà vous chez les De la Vega ? demanda ensuite Arturo.

— En effet, Señor, sourit Monastario.

— Je vous ai vu discuter avec le Renard peu auparavant… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenu ? s'enquit Arturo.

— Zorro et moi avons toujours des comptes à régler, répartit-il hautain. Mais j'ai appris à agir honorablement en partie grâce à lui… Qu'il le veuille ou non, je lui suis redevable de ma vie.

A l'écoute du propos de Monastario, Don Alejandro contint difficilement sa colère et son ressentiment, toutefois il resta plus que surpris par la fin de sa phrase.

— Cet homme, Don Sebastián De Otsoa, quel est son plan ? demanda le gouverneur.

— El Lobo est en liaison avec Santa Anna. Il voulait lui acheter la Californie. Santa Anna a voulu testé l'homme en lui proposant un marché. Se débarrasser de vous, Vice-roi, et éliminer Zorro dont un de ses proches l'a persuadé qu'il serait une gêne, une menace, dans sa conquête. Ce contre quoi il obtenait Los Angeles… El Lobo a accepté, mais insidieusement, il a fait enlever une personne chère à Santa Anna, l'obligeant à revoir le marché.

— Comment savez-vous tout ceci ? interrogea Toledano.

— Un des hommes de mains de Santa Anna est une vieille connaissance. Il m'a demandé d'enquêter discrètement sur un certain Don De Otsoa. Lorsque j'ai su tout ça, j'ai réussi à persuader mon ami que Zorro pourrait aider Santa Anna à retrouver la personne chère à ses yeux, mais qu'il devait renoncer à son plan violent d'invasion. Et le jour où je devais faire part de mes découvertes au sergent Garcia, alors en charge du cuartel, j'ai été … enlevé, vais-je dire.

— Donc Don Sebastián aurait un atout dans sa manche contre Santa Anna.

— Oui. Et si le peuple de Los Angeles veut croire en son lendemain, il faut faire confiance au Renard.

— Et c'est vous qui dites ça ! s'exclama Don Alejandro.

Monastario grimaça, l'exclamation du don était justifié.

— Señor De la Vega, un jour votre vie était entre ses mains et vous lui avez fait confiance, tenta-t-il cependant.

— Il combattait contre vos injustices, répartit le vieil hidalgo.

— Don Alejandro, mon ami, ne vous emportez point, lui dit le docteur Avila. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

— Et laisser Salena entre les griffes de Don Sebastián !

— Don Alejandro, intervint Don Esteban, nous n'allons pas la y laisser bien longtemps… Señor Monastario, pouvez-vous nous parler de sa cache ?

— Bien sûr.

Monastario alla récupérer une carte et indiqua ce qu'il savait, commençant par la position des campements tandis que le docteur Avila soignât à son tour Toledano.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : La colère d'El Lobo

Pendant ce temps, Zorro avait suivi la piste des brigands. Il rattrapa vite les retardataires. Apercevant le Renard à leurs trousses, ils sortirent leurs armes à feu et tirèrent. Les balles sifflèrent autour de Zorro mais il continua sa cavalcade effrénée. Il prit alors son fouet et désarçonna deux des bandits rapidement. Une explosion retentit, abrégeant la poursuite et provoquant une avalanche de pierre qui le força à s'arrêter pour ne pas finir enseveli. Lorsque l'avalanche cessa, il se fraya un passage parmi les rochers. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté de l'éboulis, les brigands avaient disparu. Zorro continua néanmoins son chemin.

…

Quand El Lobo arriva à son campement, sa rage subsistait et son inquiétude grandissait.

— Hernando ! hurla-t-il.

Celui-ci se leva illico, quelque chose n'allait pas.

El Lobo descendit de cheval et prit Salena dans ses bras.

— Hernando, répéta-t-il en avançant vers la cabane.

— Si, balbutia-t-il.

— J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

A l'intérieur, Isabella sursauta. Elle observa El Lobo déposer une señorita sur le lit. Son visage était blême.

— Señor ! s'exclama Hernando en reconnaissant Salena.

— Si tu tiens à ta vie et à celle de ta femme, fais qu'elle survive, dit El Lobo avant de sortir en un coup de vent.

Isabella le suivit du regard par la fenêtre. Au dehors, El Lobo s'attrapa la tête avant de crier de rage.

— Mama, murmura le petit.

— Pas maintenant, Diego, répondit-elle de la même manière en se baissant vers lui. Mama va aider le médecin si elle le peut.

Isabella se releva et s'approcha de lui.

— Don Hernando, puis-je vous aider ?

Surpris, il se tourna vers elle.

— Si… Ouvrez l'armoire à côté de vous, il y a une sacoche noire. Amenez la moi, por favor.

Isabella obéit et fournit le sac au médecin.

— Señora, avez-vous déjà eu à soigner des blessures par le passé ?

— Non, admit Isabella se sentant nauséeuse.

— En ce cas, si vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas à aller prendre l'air à la fenêtre. Je ne vais pas vous dire de sortir, El Lobo n'apprécierait pas, ni ne comprendrait pourquoi. Enlevez ce linge, je vous prie.

Lorsque la señora obéit, elle remarqua sa blessure.

— Dios, murmura-t-elle. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Cette blessure… C'est un coup de feu, maugréa Hernando.

Il dégagea le tissu autour de la plaie.

— J'ignore comment elle a été blessée, expliqua-t-il commençant à la soigner. Isabella observa un moment, aidant le médecin, mais bien vite la nausée revint et elle recula vers la fenêtre.

— Veuillez m'excuser, balbutia-t-elle confuse.

— N'ayez pas honte, Señora. La première fois que j'ai vu ce genre de blessure, j'en ai été malade dès que mon regard s'y est posé, expliqua Hernando tentant de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de la soigner, il posa un linge fin et propre sur la plaie.

— Señora, pourriez-vous m'aider à poser un bandage ? Ce linge doit rester en place.

Isabella se retourna vers lui, tremblante. Quand elle nota que la blessure ne se voyait plus, elle se rapprocha de nouveau. Hernando lui expliqua ce qu'il convenait de faire.

— Gracias, Señora, dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé.

— Je vous en prie… Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Doña Salena De Castillos. Pouvez-vous la rhabiller, por favor ?

— Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rendre compte à El Lobo, répondit-il en rangeant ses instruments.

Puis il recula et s'approcha de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il inspira longuement puis sortit de la cabane.

En la rhabillant, Isabella remarqua une cicatrice sur son bras droit.

— Qui êtes vous donc pour avoir mis cet homme dans cet état ?

Notant que la señorita avait le front brûlant, elle alla trouver un autre linge et l'humidifia avant de le lui passer sur son visage.

— Je croise les doigts pour vous, Señorita, murmura Isabella ressentant la douleur de la jeune femme.

— Mama ? appela Diego.

— Si.

— La señora, elle a mal ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je suppose que oui, mais pour le moment elle se repose. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, expliqua Isabella au bord des larmes sans savoir pourquoi.

Salena se mit à gémir, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

_Au moins elle est vivante._

— Diego… Diego attention, murmura Salena inconsciente.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

_Diego ? Se pourrait-il que cela soit Diego De la Vega ? Que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Au dehors, Hernando avançait vers El Lobo. Le voyant faire Don Sebastián alla à sa rencontre.

— Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand a-t-elle été blessée ?

— Juste avant notre retour… Je… C'est un accident, balbutia-t-il.

— Vous auriez dû la laisser à Los Angeles. Ses chances de survies auraient été plus grandes, commenta Hernando.

— Comment ! s'exclama El Lobo. Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte, dit-il en le poussant.

— Si elle meurt, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, argumenta Hernando avec force.

— Non ! Car si elle meurt, vous la suivrez dans la tombe ainsi que votre femme et tous les autres prisonniers, ragea El Lobo. Yago ! appela-t-il ensuite. Yago ! répéta-t-il.

— Señor, se permit l'un des bandits. Yago n'est pas revenu.

— Que dis-tu ? s'étonna Don Sebastián.

— Il… Il a été retenu à Los Angeles par plusieurs lanciers lorsque vous avez donné le signal de départ.

El Lobo cria sa rage, rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait.

— Rassemblez les hommes immédiatement, nous devons nous préparer. Hernando, retourne avec la señorita et gare à toi s'il lui arrive malheur.

Hernando obéit silencieusement. Il était de toute façon plus prudent de rester dans la cabane.

_El Chivo non plus n'est pas revenu… Risquerait-il la vie de sa chère nièce et de son morveux ? Elle l'a appelé Diego… Elle aurait pu choisir un autre nom… D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, De la Vega n'était pas là ! Curieux… Si Monastario arrive, la señora De la Cruz sera au premier rang. Pour l'heure, donnons les ordres_, pensa Don Sebastián tandis que ses hommes se rassemblèrent devant lui.

— José, Luis, Antonio… Je veux que vous fassiez sauter le deuxième campement.

— Et les prisonniers ? questionna Luis.

— Je me moque des prisonniers… Faites-les sauter avec.

— Même Doña Angéla ? s'étonna José.

— Y compris Doña Angéla, râla El Lobo.

— Pourtant elle cuisine bien, fit remarquer Antonio.

— Obéissez sans discuter si vous tenez à votre vie ! fulmina Don Sebastián en sortant son arme et les visant.

— Bien, Chef ! dirent-ils subitement.

— Que tous les autres se préparent à l'arrivée imminente des lanciers.

Perché dans les arbres Zorro, finalement arrivé par un tout autre chemin, avait entendu toute la conversation. Il observa Don Sebastián retourner près de la cabane et remarqua les trois hommes venir dans sa direction.

Se faisant plus discret, il les regarda passer avant de descendre de sa cachette pour aller retrouver Tornado, puis il suivit le trio. Lorsqu'il arriva au second campement, les trois hommes étaient en train d'enfermer les otages dans une cabane assez importante.

— Et Angéla ? questionna José.

— Tu as entendu El Lobo ? rétorqua Antonio.

— Le patron est devenu fou depuis qu'il est revenu de Los Angeles, souligna Luis.

— Vous tenez à votre vie oui ou non ? demanda Antonio durement.

— Oui, mais…

— Alors, ne contredis pas les ordres du patron, José, ou tu finiras comme tous ses adversaires, argumenta Antonio.

Lorsque le dernier prisonnier fut à l'intérieur de la cabane, José, Luis et Antonio firent évacuer les gardes en faction et installèrent des barils de poudre autour et sous la cabane. Puis, avec le dernier baril, ils se créèrent une porte de sortie en laissant courir une traînée noire sur le sol aride…

Un des bandits s'apprêtait à tirer pour l'enflammer lorsque Zorro arriva. Faisant claquer son fouet, il dévia le coup de feu de Luis qui se tourna surpris.

— Zorro ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber son arme.

Antonio le visa et le tir partit alors qu'un second coup de fouet résonnât.

— Allons, allons, Señores.

— José, tire sur la poudre, ordonna Antonio en sortant son épée avant de se précipiter vers Zorro.

A l'approche du bandit, Tornado se cabra, menaçant, forçant l'homme à reculer. Dans le même temps José dégaina son arme… Mais étant mal à l'aise, celle-ci lui échappa… Néanmoins le coup partit lorsque le pistolet toucha le sol, enflammant la traînée de poudre.

Antonio sourit tandis que Zorro grimaçât. Plus que jamais le temps jouait contre lui. Il fit de nouveau claquer son fouet pour désarmer Antonio avant de descendre de Tornado et de courir pour couper la traînée noire. La flammèche s'arrêta à son plus grand soulagement.

Se retournant, il constata que les trois bandits avaient filé.

_Il faut que je sorte les prisonniers._

Rapide, il alla à la porte de la cabane et cassa le verrou d'un coup de pommeau. Une chance, le bois était vermoulu.

— Dépêchez-vous de sortir, dit-il autoritaire en ouvrant la porte et faisant signe aux occupants.

Hommes, femmes, enfants, le regardèrent incrédule.

— Zorro ! Gracias a Dios, entendit-il.

— Dépêchez-vous, insista-t-il en sortant de l'encadrement.

Un coup de feu à la fois lointain et proche attira son attention.

— Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans l'autre direction et attendez les lanciers, ordonna-t-il.

— Gracias, Zorro, répétèrent-ils tous.

La dernière personne à sortir, une señorita, s'arrêta près de lui, interloquée.

— Señor, nous vous devons une grande reconnaissance, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

— Voyons, Señorita, relevez-vous je vous prie, dit-il mal à l'aise.

— Mon frère saura vous remercier votre juste valeur.

— Nous verrons ça plus tard… Rejoignez les autres, il faut que je fasse exploser cette cabane afin que les bandits ne reviennent pas.

La señorita hocha la tête et obéit à ce mystérieux cavalier noir que certains avaient appelé Zorro. Se retournant brièvement avant de reprendre sa course, elle le vit allumer la mèche, près de la cabane et repartir dans l'autre sens.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Une erreur de trop

Tandis que Zorro parvenait au campement d'El Lobo, les lanciers s'apprêtaient à partir du pueblo de Los Angeles.

— Je viens avec vous, soutint Don Alejandro.

— Mon ami, faites attention à vous, appuya Avila.

— Vous devriez rentrer pour avertir Don Diego de la situation, déclara Toledano.

— Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Il n'est pas homme à se battre, dit Alejandro. Il est donc inutile de l'embêter avec cette affaire.

— Pourtant il semble plutôt doué, souligna le capitán.

Les mots manquèrent soudainement à Don Alejandro.

— Señor Toledano, l'hacienda des De la Vega n'est pas sur notre route. Nous allons perdre du temps à aller avertir Don Diego, intervint Monastario. De plus, le señor De la Vega ne sera pas de trop pour nous épauler, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Silencieusement, le vieil hidalgo remercia l'ancien capitán. Toledano observa l'échange entre ces deux hommes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne changerait d'avis.

— En route ! dit-il en faisant signe aux lanciers et ouvrant alors la voie. À sa droite et à sa gauche, se trouvaient respectivement Don Alejandro et Monastario.

L'avancée vers le campement se fit rapidement et en silence. Toutefois avide de réponses, Toledano se tourna vers l'ancien commandante.

— Dites-moi, Señor Monastario, j'ai lu vos annotations en marge des rapports du Sergent… Elles sont intéressantes en soi.

_De quoi parle-t-il ?_ songea Alejandro restant impassible et attentif.

Monastario sourit narquois.

— Le Renard vous a-t-il jamais humilié ? demanda Enrique.

— Je n'ai eu rapport avec lui que quelque fois… La toute première, fut le jour de mon arrivée. Ensuite, je n'ai que peu revu ce bandit.

— Avez-vous eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec lui ?

— Dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai croisé le fer avec et contre lui… C'est un escrimeur hors pair, sourit Toledano.

— Je parie qu'il est sorti gagnant à chacune de vos joutes.

Don Alejandro cacha un sourire.

— Détrompez-vous, Señor… Lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai désarmé le Renard.

Le señor De la Vega en perdit son sourire et se tourna vers le capitaine avec étonnement.

—Je vous félicite, Capitán Toledano, dit Monastario non moins étonné que Don Alejandro.

— Je n'ai aucun mérite, Señor… Ce jour là, Zorro était souffrant. Comment va votre blessure ?

— C'est juste une égratignure. Ne vous tourmentez point, j'ai connu bien pire.

— Le Renard ? interrogea Arturo sans y croire.

— Non. Zorro ne m'a jamais blessé physiquement. Sauf peut-être une fois, mais il ignorait alors qui était son adversaire… C'est mon… C'est mon orgueil et ma vanité qui ont été blessés. Comment va votre bras ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

— Une égratignure, répartit Toledano en souriant.

— Hâtons-nous ou Don Sebastián aura le temps de réorganiser ses troupes, fit remarquer Don Alejandro.

Toledano et Monastario approuvèrent les dires du señor De la Vega et la chevauchée reprit de plus belle.

…

Au moment où Zorro parvint à distance raisonnable de la seconde cabane, l'explosion retentit et le souffle le renversa à terre. Il se releva un peu sonné et se retourna pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts.

_Eh bien ! C'était juste,_ se dit-il avant de se hâter, il avait un loup à amadouer.

Le bruit de l'explosion n'était pas passé inaperçu aussi bien pour les lanciers qu'à l'autre campement.

El Lobo sourit. Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle d'Antonio, le Renard ne devait pas avoir survécu.

_Dommage pour Antonio_, pensa El Lobo avec ironie en regardant le corps maintenant inerte du bandit.

Un hululement l'alerta soudain sur l'approche d'intrus.

_Les lanciers sont rapides_, réalisa-t-il en perdant son sourire.

— Attendez mon signal, dit-il tandis qu'une ombre noire se faufilait sur le toit de la cabane et se cachait parmi les branches des arbres alentour.

Zorro observa El Lobo approcher de la cabane et le devina entrer. Il avait remarqué une lucarne ouverte et en profita pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. La fenêtre donnait sur plusieurs poutres qui participaient au soutènement de la toiture.

— Que faites-vous à côté de ma douce ? demanda vivement El Lobo

Zorro serra ses poings de colère. Comment cet homme osait-il parler ainsi de Salena et à qui parlait-il ?

_Isabella_, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il vit une señora reculer, terrorisée

— Señor, la señora De la Cruz m'a aidé, expliqua un homme que Zorro ne pouvait pas voir.

— Hernando, je ne vous ai rien demandé, dit El Lobo avec cette même fureur.

L'homme se fit silencieux. Il sembla à Zorro que celui-ci se mettait à l'écart.

Isabella tremblait de peur, mais les mots murmurés par la jeune femme lui revinrent à l'esprit.

— Votre douce ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je doute qu'un homme tel que vous puisse être aimé, lâcha-t-elle avec ardeur.

Fébrile, Don Sebastián marcha vers elle.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ceci ? __s'alarma-t-elle en le voyant faire._

Ni le bruit de la gifle, ni le cri de douleur n'échappèrent à Zorro qui ragea intérieurement. Isabella tomba à terre, le cœur palpitant. Le petit Diego se leva d'un bond et courut vers le méchant.

— Brute, s'exclama l'enfant.

Fulminant, El Lobo le repoussa violemment du revers de la main.

— Diego ! s'écria Isabella.

Alors qu'elle se releva pour s'approcher de son fils, El Lobo l'arrêta.

— C'en est assez de ma patience, Señora, dit-il en l'empoignant fermement.

Zorro le vit récupérer un objet dans le tiroir du bureau et le cacher derrière lui, mais ne parvint pas à savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Puis Don Sebastián mena Isabella à la porte de la cabane.

Révolté, Zorro se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas descendre.

El Lobo s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et plaça son arme à feu sur la tempe de la señora.

Zorro remarqua ensuite l'enfant se mettre à bouger, à son plus grand soulagement. Saisi par la douleur, le petit se mit à pleurer tandis qu'au dehors les lanciers arrivaient.

— Dites-lui de se taire, pesta Don Sebastián.

— Vous lui avez fait mal, brute que vous êtes, rétorqua Isabella.

— Señora, gronda El Lobo.

— Señor, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires ! ordonna Toledano lui faisant oublier la señora De la Cruz.

De Otsoa leva la tête et observa les lanciers devant lui. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de soldats, le capitán Toledano, le señor De la Vega et… El Chivo.

— Vous êtes un marrant, Capitán. Croyez-vous réellement que je vais me rendre sans combattre ?

— Vous risqueriez la vie de vos hommes pour votre bon plaisir ? interrogea Monastario.

— Mes hommes sont bien plus efficaces que les soldats de Los Angeles, répartit El Lobo avant de siffler fermement.

Des balles se mirent à pleuvoir parmi les lanciers qui se dispersèrent aussitôt. Monastario resta sur place, regardant autour de lui et faisant ainsi une cible parfaite pour Don Sebastián.

Ôtant son arme de la tempe de la señora, il le visa alors.

— Adiós, El Chivo, murmura-t-il.

— Non ! s'exclama Isabella qui le poussa fermement.

Déstabilisé, El Lobo manqua sa cible. Cependant la balle se logea dans l'arbre proche de Monastario. Sa monture se cabra subitement, le faisant tomber à terre.

Don Sebastián se tourna vers Isabella qui avait de nouveau reculé.

— Señora, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre fils, rugit El Lobo en visant le petit.

— Non ! cria Isabella en se précipitant vers Diego pour le protéger de son corps.

Perché, Zorro perçut le danger et fit claquer son fouet, déviant le tir in extremis.

El Lobo leva la tête vers l'intrus, surpris et maugréant de cette interruption.

— Zorro ! s'exclama-t-il.

Isabella ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête à l'exclamation d'El Lobo.

_Diego_, sourit-elle en le découvrant.

Sans réfléchir, le señor De Otsoa pointa son arme vers le Renard et voulut tirer… Vainement. Son arme était vide. Rageant, il la jeta à terre et sortit son épée tandis que Zorro descendait de son perchoir. Hernando recula dans un coin de la pièce en le voyant.

Avec hargne, le Loup se jeta sur le Renard

— Il paraît que vous êtes bon escrimeur, nargua-t-il.

— Bon escrimeur ? C'est un affront rien que d'y penser, Señor, ironisa Zorro en augmentant sa cadence d'attaque.

Don Sebastián en perdit son sourire, le hors-la-loi jouait avec lui.

_Bon sang !_ songea-t-il devant la facilité avec laquelle le Renard parait et esquivait ses assauts.

Cependant, il n'avait pas joué sa dernière carte et tenta de déstabiliser son adversaire en le menant près de la señora De la Cruz. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner et savait qu'il devait agir rapidement pour avoir une chance de vaincre le cavalier noir.

— Vous ne valez pas grand-chose, Señor De Otsoa, gronda Zorro en le ramenant près de la porte d'entrée.

Au dehors les coups de feu continuaient à pleuvoir mais, grâce aux informations fournies par Monastario, les bandits se retrouvèrent mis en déroute. Les chevaux de frises censés ralentir les lanciers eurent l'effet contraire. Pensant pouvoir fuir en les contournant, les brigands furent pris à leurs propres pièges. En effet, d'autres soldats les attendaient de l'autre côté de l'obstacle.

Adossé à la porte, Don Sebastián pesta. Néanmoins la chance tourna dramatiquement en sa faveur lorsqu'un coup de feu brisa la fenêtre, faisant crier de surprise et de douleur Isabella. Zorro tourna sa tête vers elle avec inquiétude, oubliant momentanément son adversaire. Machiavélique, El Lobo effaça un rapide sourire et saisit sa dague, cachée dans son dos, de sa main gauche.

— Señora De la Cruz ? questionna Zorro en la voyant recroquevillée sur le sol.

Il la vit réagir et soupira de soulagement, mais il ressentit aussi une sensation de danger imminent.

— Señor Zorro ! appela soudainement Hernando tentant de le prévenir au moment où El Lobo frappait.

Zorro se retourna alors vers Don Sebastián et remarqua son sourire. Il devina le bras gauche de son adversaire à sa droite, puis il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit une lame mordre sa chair dans son dos, au niveau de son épaule. Son arme soudainement lourde tomba à terre. Étouffant sa douleur, il porta la main gauche à sa blessure tout en reculant forçant El Lobo à lâcher sa dague.

Dague qui resta dans la blessure…

— D… Dios, Zorro, s'apitoya Isabella manquant de se tromper.

Elle avait entendu l'appel d'Hernando. Vaseuse, elle s'était retournée et était devenue témoin du drame. Elle avait perçu la douleur de son ami et s'en sentit coupable.

Don Sebastián ricana de son succès. Mal en point, Zorro savait que cette blessure allait lui causer des ennuis si le combat s'éternisait.

— On fait moins le malin, railla El Lobo.

La vision de Zorro devint floue. Au dehors les coups de feu avaient cessé.

— La partie est terminée, Zorro.

— Pour vous, affirma le Renard en se ressaisissant et esquivant l'attaque de son adversaire.

Seulement, Zorro était désarmé et ne pouvait que se défendre. Il se retrouva acculé contre une des parois de la cabane. El Lobo sourit d'un air goguenard, il avait gagné.

— Adiós, Señor Zorro, dit-il en se jetant sur lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Une victoire au goût amer

Zorro se laissa glisser le long du mur pour esquiver l'assaut. Emporté par sa fougue, El Lobo ne put s'arrêter et son arme s'enfonça dans un rondin de bois. Bien plantée dans la paroi, Don Sebastián ne parvint pas à l'en dégager et en oublia momentanément Zorro, dont la condition s'était un tantinet détérioré. En s'appuyant contre le mur, il avait involontairement introduit un peu plus la dague dans son épaule. Il se sentait nauséeux tant la douleur le tenaillait.

Profitant de l'instant qui lui était offert, il se déplaça vers son épée et la récupéra de sa main gauche. En se relevant, il entendit El Lobo exulter après avoir récupérer son arme.

— A nous deux, Zorro, dit-il en baissant son regard croyant trouver le Renard toujours devant lui. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en constatant sa disparition.

Zorro aurait bien ri de la situation mais son état ne s'y prêtait guère. Le visage qu'El Lobo afficha lorsqu'il le trouva derrière lui fut tout autant comique que saugrenu.

— Diablo ! grogna-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil Zorro remarqua Isabella se lever aidant le petit Diego à faire de même avant de s'attraper son côté gauche fermement. Puis ils se mirent en retrait, rejoignant Hernando qui s'occupât d'elle. Il la fit asseoir au bas du lit pour ne pas gêner la señorita De Castillos qui commençait à bouger.

— Vilaine entaille, murmura le médecin.

— Mama, pleurnicha le petit en apercevant sa blessure.

— Mama va bien, Diego. Ce n'est rien je t'assure. C'est juste une petite coupure, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Hernando n'en dit rien et félicita silencieusement le courage de la señora.

El Lobo observa son ennemi et remarqua qu'au dehors le bruit avait cessé. Zorro recula vers la porte, une idée en tête.

— Vous n'avez aucune échappatoire, Zorro, dit El Lobo avançant vers lui fermement.

— Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à un pas de la sortie et pointant son épée vers lui.

—Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, Señor, ricana Don Sebastián avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Zorro para l'attaque sans trop de difficultés et, prenant sur ses réserves, désarma le señor De Otsoa en deux temps trois mouvements, le laissant pantois. Sans attendre, le Renard plaça sa lame sous la gorge du bandit.

— Señor, la sortie est par ici, souligna-t-il en lui désignant la porte d'un bref mouvement de tête.

— Je ne…

Il s'arrêta subitement lorsque le Renard appuya davantage sa lame, l'entaillant très légèrement.

— Ne poussez pas plus votre chance, Don Sebastián, gronda le « hors-la-loi »

El Lobo déglutit une fois que la lame se retira et acquiesça. Malgré cela, il demeurait rongé par la rancœur et la colère.

— Je me vengerai, grommela-t-il en sortant.

Sitôt qu'il fût dehors, Zorro referma la porte derrière El Lobo et la verrouilla pour avoir le temps de récupérer un peu.

Au dehors, Don Sebastián se retourna et tambourina à la porte, attirant l'attention de Toledano, Don Alejandro et Monastario.

— Señor ! l'interpella Toledano.

_Isabella_, pensa Monastario.

Remarquant la vitre brisée, il courut vers la cabane.

Silencieux, Don Alejandro s'approcha de Don Sebastián, rejoignant ainsi Toledano.

A l'intérieur, Diego s'était appuyé à la porte, le souffle court. La douleur était telle qu'il en lâcha de nouveau son arme, inquiétant Hernando, Isabella et le petit Diego qui s'était arrêté de pleurer.

— Zorro ? interrogea Isabella, sa voix cachant mal douleur et inquiétude.

Le Renard ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se ressaisir. Lentement, il se baissa, ramassa son arme et la rangea. Puis il se tourna et s'avança.

— Señor, je vous dois la vie. Gracias, dit Zorro en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Señor, vous ne me devez rien, répartit Hernando.

— Buenas tardes, Doña Isabella, il y avait longtemps que nous nous étions vus.

— Señor… Ne forcez pas, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Diego sourit et se tourna vers Salena. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa son visage.

— Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour être franc, je ne saurais vous dire… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… Cependant, je puis vous assurer qu'elle a plus de couleurs que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hernando.

— Il y a eut un soulèvement à Los Angeles… Je l'ai vu lutter avec Don Sebastián. Puis il y a eut un coup de feu et elle s'est effondrée, expliqua Zorro avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Qui est-elle ? demanda Isabella.

— Une amie, répondit le Renard en grimaçant.

— Elle est plus que ça, n'est ce pas ?

— Je pense que mon père a raison, répondit-il énigmatique avant de vaciller, prenant appui sur le chevet du lit.

Isabella le regarda avec confusion, ne comprenant pas ses mots.

— Señor, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous ! se permit Hernando.

— Je ne puis rester ici, les lanciers vont entrer d'une minute à l'autre, dit Zorro luttant contre les vertiges qui le harcelaient. Dites-leur que les otages du second campement sont tous sains et saufs et qu'ils les attendent à l'abri.

— Gracias, souffla Hernando avant de comprendre. Mais… Vous ne pourrez pas grimper avec cette blessure.

— Je ne vois malheureusement aucune autre issue.

Soudain, il sentit une traction sur son pantalon et il baissa le visage.

— Buenas tardes, dit-il.

— Señor Zorro, c'est vrai que vous avez sauvé Los Angeles d'un méchant tyran ? demanda le petit Diego.

— Oui, c'est exact.

— Vous avez aussi sauvé l'oncle Rique ?

— Oui, en effet, répondit Zorro.

— Et qui vous sauvera vous ? demanda l'enfant.

Pris de court, Zorro ne sut quoi répondre. Il réfléchit un court instant alors que l'on toquât une première fois à la porte.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Diego. Señora, Señor, merci de prendre soin de la señorita De Castillos.

Nauséeux, Zorro remarqua une échelle et s'en servit tant bien que mal pour remonter vers la lucarne.

— Ouvrez ! fit soudain la voix d'un homme inconnu à Isabella.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, Zorro n'était pas encore à l'abri.

— Isabella, appela alors Monastario.

Là, elle s'assura que Zorro n'était pas visible et avança vers la porte.

— Señora, faites attention à vous, souffla Hernando. Vous devriez éviter de bouger.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Don Hernando.

— Isabella ? répéta Enrique avec inquiétude.

— J'arrive, répondit-elle.

Sitôt la porte ouverte, Monastario enlaça sa nièce qui cacha une grimace. Le petit Diego, l'apercevant, courut dans ses bras.

— Oncle Rique ! s'écria-t-il.

— Alors, Diego, tu as bien… Qu'as-tu au visage ? s'exclama Monastario relâchant sa nièce pour se pencher vers son petit neveu.

Le petit baissa la tête, penaud.

— Señora, dit Toledano en entrant à son tour.

— Señor, répondit-elle légèrement pâle.

— Capitán Toledano, salua Hernando pour se manifester.

— Señor… N'étiez vous point à la taverne il y a quelques jours avec le señor De Otsoa ? demanda Arturo en avançant vers lui. Son visage lui semblait familier.

— Si, Señor… Je suis médecin… Ma femme, tout comme les autres otages, attend votre venue dans ce qui reste du second campement.

— Ce qui… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Toledano avec confusion.

— El Lobo a ordonné sa destruction… Un messager est venu me dire que l'ordre avait bien été suivi mais que les prisonniers avaient été mis à l'abri, mentit Hernando bien facilement.

_C'était donc ça !_

— Combien êtes-vous ? demanda le capitaine.

— Si vous comptez El Chivo… Pardonnez-moi, dit-il en s'interrompant. Si vous comptez le señor Monastario, la señora De la Cruz et son fils, ainsi que moi-même, nous sommes une quinzaine.

— Salena ! s'exclama Don Alejandro en entrant à son tour.

Zorro sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules en apercevant son père qui semblait en bonne santé.

— Señor Monastario, vous avez été inspiré de faire amener trois charrettes, dit Toledano en se retournant.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa momentanément sur une tâche fraîche de sang et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Puis lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua le visage blême et troublé de Monastario alors que son petit neveu lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

— Señores, la señorita De Castillos n'est pas transportable sur un cheval et la señora De la Cruz non plus, énonça Hernando faisant relever la tête de Monastario qui regarda sa nièce avec inquiétude.

— Isabella ? questionna-t-il découvrant sa blessure bandée.

— Ce n'est qu'une coupure... La vitre a volé en éclat, expliqua-t-elle l'air contrite.

— Nous allons nous servir d'une charrette pour déplacer les señoras. Les anciens otages se répartiront sur les deux autres et nos prisonniers iront à pied, souligna Toledano avant de retourner à la porte.

— Sergent Garcia, appela-t-il.

— Oui, mi Capitán.

— Veuillez faire approcher une charrette !

— Si !

Toledano retourna ensuite auprès de la señorita De Castillos.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Don Alejandro, dit-il pour pouvoir s'approcher davantage.

Avec précaution, Arturo pris Salena dans ses bras.

— Diego, murmura-t-elle surprenant chacun et les faisant sourire.

Mal à l'aise, Toledano se racla la gorge. De sa cachette, Zorro avait tout vu et se retrouva partagé entre jalousie et soulagement. Mais sa propre douleur se rappela vite à lui et il dut se faire force pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un soupir. Puis il remarqua Monastario se tourner vers l'extérieur. Les lanciers venaient de finir d'attacher les bandits.

— Capitán Toledano, dit Enrique.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier tandis qu'il arrivât à ses côtés, la señorita De Castillos dans ses bras.

— Nous devrions nous hâter… Un orage approche, prétexta Monastario pendant qu'il observait le ciel se noircir comme pour prouver ses dires.

Néanmoins la cause réelle demeurait ce que le petit Diego lui avait soufflé à propos du Renard.

Déposant avec précaution la señorita dans la charrette, Toledano approuva.

— Sergent Garcia, Caporal Reyes, retournez au cuartel avec les prisonniers. Que quatre autres lanciers escortent les charrettes et me suivent.

— A vos ordres, Capitán, salua Garcia avant de faire signe aux hommes de partir.

— Señor Monastario, savez-vous où se trouve le second campement ?

— Si.

— Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir m'y conduire. Je sais que vous préféreriez rester avec votre nièce, mais je vous serais gré de bien vouloir patienter un peu plus.

— Je vous y conduirai… Señor De la Vega, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Señor Monastario ?

— Je suppose que vous allez rapatrier la señorita De Castillos chez vous, n'est ce pas ?

— C'est exact. Doña Salena y sera comme chez elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

— En fait, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez accueillir la señora De la Cruz et son fils en attendant mon retour ?

— Doña Isabella est toujours la bienvenue à l'hacienda, Señor. Ce sera avec plaisir que je l'y recevrai.

Inquiet pour Zorro, Hernando, le dernier à sortir, se tourna pour fermer la porte de la cabane. Il le remarqua alors allongé sur une poutre. Il semblait inerte, mais un geste de sa part le rassura et il finit son mouvement.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fermé ? demanda Don Alejandro.

— Par habitude, répliqua Hernando. Capitán Toledano, ma femme Doña Lucinda fait partie des otages. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de la conduire chez le señor De la Vega s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients ?

— Don Alejandro ? interrogea Arturo.

— Mais bien sur !

— En ce cas, je l'accompagnerai. Hâtez-vous, Señores ! dit-il ensuite tandis que le vent se fit violent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Une décision aventureuse

Pendant que Don Alejandro partait de son côté, escortant la charrette des señoras, Monastario et le capitaine remontèrent en selle.

— Par ici, dit Monastario ouvrant la voie.

…

Dans la cabane, Zorro descendit de sa cachette, luttant de nouveau contre les vertiges. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de lanciers dans les parages, il sortit et siffla Tornado.

Le sifflement n'échappa pas à Toledano et Monastario qui échangèrent un sourire. Le Renard était bel et bien présent… Mais fallait-il pour autant croire Don Sebastián de son exploit ?

A dix mètres de leur point de départ, Monastario s'arrêta, intriguant le capitaine.

— Vous avez un problème ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai l'impression que mon cheval a un caillou sous son fer… Continuez toujours tout droit, le campement est à moins de dix minutes. Je vous y rejoindrai, expliqua Enrique mettant pied à terre.

— Bien, dit Toledano en fronçant les sourcils brièvement.

Monastario le regarda partir, puis il remonta en selle et fit demi-tour, direction le premier campement. Il y arriva au moment où Tornado arrivait près du Renard. Monastario effaça un petit sourire et s'avança davantage. Ce faisant, il remarqua que le bandit masqué avait du mal à grimper sur sa monture.

_Diego a malheureusement confirmé les dires d'El Lobo, je le crains_, s'alarma Enrique.

Fatigué, Zorro fut saisi lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Il tourna la tête avec surprise.

— Señor Monastario ? dit-il avec étonnement.

— Le loup vous a laissé une belle morsure, énonça ce dernier en remarquant la dague et approchant sa main comme pour la retirer.

— N'y touchez pas ! grimaça le Renard. Bien que douloureuse et très désagréable, le fait que la lame soit toujours dans la blessure atténue l'hémorragie.

— Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à monter sur votre cheval, dit Enrique tandis que l'étalon, devinant l'état de son cavalier, s'agenouilla pour l'aider à sa manière.

— Gracias, mon ami, murmura Zorro.

— Vous devriez aller chez le docteur Avila avant toute autre chose.

— Señor… Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'y rendre.

— Vous n'allez pas pouvoir rentrer chez vous ainsi ! s'exclama Monastario.

— Il le faut pourtant.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté lorsque nous étions dans la cabane ?

— Et paniquer le Señor De la Vega ?

_Sur ce point je ne peux trop rien dire_, souffla l'ancien capitaine.

— Señor Monastario, retournez près du Capitán Toledano… Je devrais être en mesure de pouvoir rentrer.

— Ce ne sont pas des mots rassurants, De la Vega, ne put s'empêcher Enrique.

Zorro sourit brièvement.

— Tu connais la route pour retourner à la grotte, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en état de t'y conduire moi-même, dit-il à l'attention de Tornado après avoir salué Monastario.

Tornado montra sa désapprobation en hennissant.

— Essaie aussi de ne pas me faire tomber, rajouta Zorro en se couchant sur le dos de son ami équidé qui partît au triple galop sous le regard soucieux de Monastario.

…

L'ancien capitaine rejoignit très vite Toledano peu avant qu'il n'atteigne le second campement.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Arturo.

— Oui mais une visite chez le maréchal ferrant s'impose, dit Enrique sobrement.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent ce qui restait du second campement, ils furent estomaqués.

— Le señor De Otsoa n'y est pas allé de main morte, souligna Toledano.

— En effet.

— Hola ! … Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un ? cria Toledano. Ici le comandante de Los Angeles… Les bandits ont été appréhendés. Vous pouvez sortir.

— Gracias, fut l'écho à ses paroles.

Monastario et Toledano virent arriver plusieurs personnes dont quatre femmes et trois enfants.

— Qui parmi vous est Doña Lucinda ? demanda Arturo.

Une jeune femme s'avança avec appréhension. Le capitaine avait-il quelque mauvaise nouvelle à lui apporter ?

— Je suis Doña Lucinda, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

— Savez-vous monter à cheval ?

— O… Oui, répondit-elle avec surprise.

— Bien ! Seconde classe Perez, descendez de votre cheval.

— A vos ordres.

— Je sais que les charrettes ne seront pas très confortables, mais montez tous je vous prie. Les lanciers vont vous escorter à Los Angeles. Doña Lucinda, votre mari m'a demandé de vous conduire à ses côtés.

— Señor, l'interpella une jeune femme avec un léger accent étranger.

— Si, Señora ?

— Où est passé l'homme en noir ? questionna-t-elle naïvement.

_L'homme en noir ? Zorro sans doute_, sourit Monastario malin.

— Je regrette Señora, nous n'avons pas vu l'homme dont vous parlez… Vous avez un léger accent, si je puis me permettre. D'où venez-vous ?

— Je viens de Mexico City, Señor.

— Seconde classe Hugo, pied à terre… Señora, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous suivre vous aussi.

Hugo obéit et alla aider ses collègues à faire monter les ex-otages dans les charrettes avant de s'installer à leur tour près des conducteurs.

— Señor ? interrogea la mexicaine intriguée.

— Nous allons vous conduire chez les De la Vega. Vous y serez mieux qu'à la taverne.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur, Señor. Je veux juste pouvoir avertir mon frère que je suis libre.

— Vous aurez alors plus de facilité pour écrire chez eux qu'à Los Angeles, Señora ?

— Señora Angela De Santa Anna, se présenta-t-elle.

Toledano et Monastario échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que des murmures se firent entendre.

— Êtes-vous proche du señor Antonio Lopez De Santa Anna ? demanda Monastario.

— Si, c'est mon frère, répondit-elle.

— Señora, je suivrais les conseils du capitaine à votre place, soutint Enrique.

Hésitante, la señora grimpa finalement à cheval.

— Lanciers, hâtez-vous de retourner à Los Angeles. Señoras, Señor Monastario, en route.

…

Tornado avait galopé plus vite qu'à son habitude, ralentissant dans les passages délicats, sentant que son cavalier n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme. Il arriva à la grotte bien avant que Don Alejandro n'atteigne l'hacienda. A l'intérieur, il hennit pour avertir Bernardo.

Surpris, ce dernier se leva d'un bond et s'approcha en vitesse du cheval. Son regard se posa sur la forme noire complètement voûtée sur Tornado.

— Gracias Tornado, murmura Diego tandis que Bernardo l'aidât à descendre. Gracias Bernardo… Maintenant, il faut que tu m'aides… à me changer… Je dois rejoindre l'hacienda.

Bernardo lui indiqua les escaliers intérieurs.

— Non, Bernardo… Je ne peux pas y retourner par l'intérieur… Mon père va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Bernardo eut l'air surpris.

— Mon père ne sera pas seul… grimaça Diego en commençant à déboutonner sa cape de sa main gauche, intriguant Bernardo qui n'avait pas encore vu la blessure.

— Notre ami Don Sebastián… a frappé traîtreusement le Renard. Profitant d'une erreur d'inattention de sa part, expliqua Diego tant bien que mal.

Bernardo devint livide et fit le tour de son ami. Il fut pris d'inquiétude lorsqu'il découvrit la dague et lui fit face vivement.

— Mon ami, j'ai une autre requête à te faire... Tu vois ma veste et ma chemise blanche suspendue… Va les chercher.

Le serviteur obéit à son ami et revint avec les vêtements.

_Le plus difficile reste à lui demander_, soupira Diego.

— Maintenant tu vas retirer la dague et frapper les habits au même endroit.

Bernardo fit non de la tête, il trouvait l'idée mauvaise.

— Le temps presse… Je ne peux garder la dague jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père. Un homme… Don Hernando sera présent. C'est un médecin… Il était présent lorsque Zorro s'est fait blessé… Il m'a averti et m'a en un sens permis d'éviter le pire… Et s'il voit la dague…

Bernardo soupira et grimaça… Puis il se plaça derrière lui et regarda l'arme.

— Surtout, retire-la en une fois, dit Diego allant prendre appui contre le mur.

Le serviteur regarda le jeune don, partagé entre la volonté de lui obéir et la peur de lui faire davantage de mal. Rien que d'y penser il s'en sentait nauséeux. Il alla poser les vêtements sur un coffre en bois puis se rapprocha de nouveau.

Diego ferma les yeux, patientant. Il savait que c'était beaucoup demander, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire découvrir ainsi. S'il parvenait à l'hacienda par la porte principale, en piteux état, une attaque était facilement explicable. Lorsqu'il sentit Bernardo poser une main sur son dos pour prendre appui, il inspira longuement et attendit.

La lame glissa sèchement hors de la blessure, provoquant suée et faiblesse aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre. Bernardo lâcha l'arme et soutenant son ami l'aida à s'asseoir un instant.

— Gracias, dit Diego en serrant les dents.

Bernardo lui tapota l'épaule gauche comme pour le réconforter, puis il ramassa la dague et alla en frapper les vêtements avec, tentant d'infliger des déchirures au niveau de la blessure. Ensuite, il aida Diego à se changer. L'épreuve fut douloureuse pour les deux hommes.

Une fois prêt, Diego se rapprocha chancelant de la sortie extérieure de la cave. A peine fut-il à côté que Bernardo le retint, le temps ne s'y prêtait pas.

— Mon ami, je dois arriver à l'hacienda par la grande porte, expliqua Diego la tête lourde. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans vingt minutes, tu as le droit de venir me chercher.

Bernardo fronça les sourcils, il ne fallait pas tant de temps que ça pour aller de la cave à l'hacienda par l'extérieur, à pieds…

A contrecœur il le relâcha et le regarda avancer.

…

Chemin faisant, Toledano, Monastario, Lucinda et Angela eurent la désagréable surprise de se retrouver sous une légère pluie.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, rala Monastario.

A la lueur d'un éclair, il aperçu un mouvement sur sa gauche et discerna une silhouette sombre marchant tant bien que mal. Il s'arrêta et observa.

— Señor Monastario, pourquoi cet arrêt ? Voulez-vous attraper la mort ? questionna Toledano.

— Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il sans autre explication avant de partir.

Surpris, Toledano le suivit du regard un instant.

— Señoras, dépêchons nous. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

— Et le señor Monastario ? interrogea Angela.

— Il sait ce qu'il fait. Le temps ne se prête pas à l'attente. Je m'en voudrais si vous preniez froid.

Ils se remirent alors en route, intrigués par l'action du señor Monastario, une chance pour eux, la pluie cessa, mais le temps restait lourd. Lorsque la petite équipe arriva chez les De la Vega, le ciel était si sombre que l'on aurait pu se croire en pleine nuit. L'orage grondait. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Le vent soufflait encore plus violement et la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, un serviteur leur ouvrit la porte. Il est vrai que Don Alejandro, après avoir appelé son fils en vain, avait prévenu qu'il attendait des invités.

_Que fait donc Diego ? Il devrait déjà être de retour,_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Señor, dit-il à Hernando, il me semble que quelqu'un vient d'arriver. Je vous laisse un moment.

— Faites, Señor De la Vega, répartit le médecin. Dites à doña Isabella de rester bien assise.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, dit le vieil hidalgo en laissant le médecin auprès de sa pupille en compagnie de Crescencia.

— Capitán Toledano, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva au salon.

— Si. Laissez-moi vous présenter doña Lucinda, l'épouse du médecin, énonça Arturo.

— Señora, salua Don Alejandro en s'inclinant.

— Permettez-moi de vous introduire doña Angela De Santa Anna, présenta-t-il ensuite.

Surpris, Don Alejandro n'en manqua pas moins de saluer la señora comme il se devait.

— Je vous en prie, prenez place, dit-il en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Chacun s'installa ensuite autour de la table.

— Et pour vous, Don Alejandro, tout s'est bien passé ?

— Oui. J'ai fait installer Salena dans une chambre d'amis. Don Hernando est auprès d'elle avec Crescencia. Doña Isabella, le médecin a dit que vous deviez rester bien assise.

— Il faut toujours suivre les conseils du médecin, Mama.

— Oui, Diego, toujours ! dit-elle souriante.

— A propos, où est Don Diego ? demanda subitement Toledano.

— Où est Oncle Enrique ? questionna Isabella dans le même temps.

La question du capitaine jeta un léger malaise dans la pièce tandis qu'au dehors le tonnerre gronda fortement, masquant ainsi le bruit d'une table qui tombait avec fracas. Isabella leva les yeux vers Don Alejandro et se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi le capitaine avait-il posé cette question ? Avait-il des doutes quant à l'identité de son ami ?

…

Monastario s'était rapidement retrouvé à l'endroit qu'il visait. Il avait vu la forme noire s'effondrer. Descendant de cheval, il se précipita vers l'homme à terre et le retourna.

— De la Vega ! s'exclama-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Soudain, la foudre frappa et le tonnerre gronda aussitôt, apeurant le cheval qui partit au triple galop.

_C'est bien ma veine_, maugréa-t-il.

— Allez, Don Diego, debout ! le secoua-t-il.

— Fatigué, murmura le jeune don.

_Au moins il n'est pas inconscient._

— Je ne veux rien savoir, soldat. Vous devez vous lever, c'est un ordre, dit Monastario autoritaire l'aidant à se relever en le soutenant par sa gauche.

Tant bien que mal les deux hommes se mirent en route.

— Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté chez-vous ? Vous ne nous simplifiez pas la vie, rala Monastario.

Diego était lourd, une chance que l'hacienda n'était plus très loin.

…

Bernardo qui guettait le retour de Diego depuis le balcon fut surpris de voir Monastario ouvrir le portail de la cour, aidant Diego à marcher.

— De la Vega ! appela Monastario.

A l'intérieur de l'hacienda, Isabella et Toledano venaient de poser leur question.

Comble de malchance, le tonnerre gronda couvrant l'appel de l'ancien capitaine.

— Don Alejandro ! cria-t-il ensuite avant de s'effondrer, grimaçant, sous le poids de Diego qui venait de perdre conscience. La table à ses côtés tomba elle aussi, entraînée par la chute des deux hommes tandis qu'un second coup de tonnerre résonnait.

Bernardo se précipita à l'hacienda, descendant les escaliers rapidement.

— Je suppose qu'il… commença par répondre Don Alejandro mais il s'arrêta subitement tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement, saisissant chacun.

Lorsque le serviteur remarqua tant de monde, il ne prit pas le temps de s'en étonner et fit signe à Don Alejandro de venir. Sans attendre, il brava le mauvais temps et retourna à l'extérieur.

Don Alejandro et Toledano s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Que se passait-il ? Confus, Don Alejandro s'excusa et s'approcha de l'entrée, le cœur serré.

— Diego ! s'exclama-t-il avec appréhension en le découvrant étalé sur le sol, sous la pluie. A ses côtés se trouvait Monastario qui venait de se dégager.

Il se précipita à leurs côtés et remarqua la blessure de son fils au premier coup d'œil. Toledano s'était levé à l'exclamation de leur hôte et était sorti à son tour avec diligence.

— Capitán Toledano, commença Monastario en attrapant les jambes du jeune don.

Il grimaça légèrement sous son poids. Bernardo retourna vers l'hacienda et maintint la porte ouverte pour faciliter leurs mouvements.

A l'intérieur, les señoras s'étaient relevées, intriguées par la réaction générale.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna doña Lucinda.

— Je… Diego, souffla Isabella.

Apercevant son ami si pâle et son oncle trempé des pieds à la tête, la señora De la Cruz sentit ses jambes lui manquer. Elle prit appui à la table, nauséeuse. Angela, alors à ses côtés, l'aida à se rasseoir.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

— Diego De la Vega… Le fils de notre hôte. C'est un très bon ami, expliqua-t-elle.

_Diego…_

Le petit se tourna alors vers sa mère, inquiet.

— Oncle Diego va mal, dit-il… Il va aussi mal que Zorro, murmura-t-il ensuite intriguant doña Angela qui semblait être la seule à avoir entendu.

— Oncle Diego ? répéta Isabella avec étonnement… Le médecin va venir le soigner, expliqua-t-elle se reprenant de sa surprise.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller quêter le docteur Avila, fit remarquer Monastario à qui la première remarque de son petit neveu n'avait pas échappé.

— Mon mari peut le soigner, intervint doña Lucinda tandis qu'Enrique et Arturo déposèrent Diego sur le sofa.

_Il est vrai que Don Hernando peut intervenir. Cependant j'ignore comment Diego s'est fait blessé. Je doute qu'il soit revenu à l'hacienda dans cet état sans y avoir pensé. Je dois lui faire confiance, _songea Don Alejandro.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Un instant d'accalmie

Don Alejandro se tourna vers Bernardo, prêt à lui demander d'aller chercher Don Hernando, mais il se ravisa. Bernardo n'était pas au courant de la situation. Le serviteur remarqua le comportement de Don Alejandro et en demeura intrigué. Le vieil hidalgo lui fit signe de rester près de Diego avant de disparaître.

Lorsque Don Alejandro entra dans la chambre d'amis, il trouva Crescencia aux côtés de Salena, en train de la rassurer. Il est vrai que Salena n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de Don Hernando.

— Salena, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le señor De la Vega.

— Don Alejandro ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Gracias, Crescencia, dit-il ensuite.

Cette dernière sortit de la pièce discrètement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hernando devant sa mine sombre.

— Nous avons besoin de vos services au salon. Prenez vos affaires je vous prie.

Hernando se leva avec précipitation, inquiétant Salena.

— Don Alejandro ? dit-elle avec anxiété.

Le vieil homme détourna le regard pour ne pas trahir ses émotions.

— Reposez-vous, Salena, dit-il avec difficulté tout en faisant signe à Don Hernando de sortir.

Sitôt ce dernier hors de la chambre, Alejandro ferma la porte. Elle l'observa le cœur palpitant, quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

— Salena, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester calme quant à ce que je vais vous dire.

— Que se passe-t-il ? … Diego ? interrogea-t-elle la voix noueuse comme si elle avait deviné.

Le señor De la Vega baissa derechef la tête, brièvement.

— Diego a été blessé… J'ignore les détails. Le fait est que sa condition me semble préoccupante, expliqua-t-il luttant pour ne pas craquer.

Salena se redressa davantage. Hormis une douleur dans l'épaule, elle ne se sentait pas trop faible.

— Salena ! s'exclama Don Alejandro en la voyant se mettre debout.

— Je veux le voir, dit-elle avec émotion.

— Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire un tel effort, fit-il remarquer.

— Por favor, Don Alejandro, dit-elle implorante.

Il soupira et céda à sa demande, puis il lui offrit son bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Don Hernando et sa femme étaient tendrement enlacés.

— Gracias, Don Alejandro, murmura-t-elle en relâchant son bras.

Elle s'avança vers Diego et les deux hommes à ses côtés lui firent place silencieusement. Quand elle posa son regard sur sa veste trempée, ce qui la frappa fut la tache rouge sur son chemisier blanc dont le col était visible.

— Señores, aidez-moi à lui ôter sa veste et sa chemise, je vous prie, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée qui fit réagir Hernando.

_La señorita De Castillos s'est levée ! _réalisa le docteur en relâchant sa femme.

Après un échange silencieux avec elle, il ramassa son sac et se rapprocha du jeune De la Vega.

— Señorita ? interrogea-t-il.

— Diego… Il est blessé… Il doit être soigné, expliqua-t-elle une boule dans la gorge.

Toledano et Monastario venaient de lui retirer ses vêtements, mettant à nue sa blessure récente.

— Je ne pensais pas que Don Diego avait de telles cicatrices, s'étonna Toledano en remarquant les diverses marques plus ou moins anciennes.

— La marque de coupure sur son bras gauche et la plaie par balle du même côté, il me les doit. Autant la première est volontaire que la seconde est accidentelle, expliqua Monastario. Par contre ces deux autres marques…

_Cet homme doit être le señor Monastario_, réalisa la señorita De Castillos.

— Allongez-le sur le ventre por favor, demanda-t-elle. La cicatrice sur son côté droit est vieille de … huit mois… Diego a été blessé en me protégeant lors d'une audience. Quant à celle de gauche… Il s'est fait attaquer par des bandits, il y a trois mois.

La marque de gauche est vraiment vilaine… Ce n'est ni une lame ni une balle qui lui a laissé une telle cicatrice… Que s'est-il donc passé ? pensa Toledano.

Sitôt que Diego fut installé autrement, Salena s'empressa d'essuyer le sang sur son dos pour mieux localiser la plaie. Bernardo, à ses côtés lui avait fourni un linge propre et tenait maintenant une bassine d'eau.

— Santa Maria, murmura Hernando en remarquant finalement la plaie. Señorita De Castillos, surtout ne forcez pas. Vous avez-vous-même été grièvement blessée… Vous devriez retourner vous allonger.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Señor, dit-elle avec amertume. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

— Salena, intervint Don Alejandro.

— Cela ne fait rien, Señor De la Vega, dit Hernando en ouvrant son sac.

Salena remarqua alors les divers instruments contenus dans celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous êtes médecin ? questionna-t-elle.

— Si…

Sans un mot, Salena recula et lui laissa la place pour le regarder faire.

— Sa blessure est nette… C'est un sacré coup de poignard qu'il a reçu, murmura-t-il.

_Poignard ? Se pourrait-il que ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut être qu'une coïncidence. Zorro avait encore l'arme de Don Sebastián dans sa blessure et c'eût été folie de la retirer sans assistance. Pourtant… Sa blessure me semble être au même endroit…_

Sous le regard attentif de chacun, Hernando traita la plaie de Diego et posa un bandage après l'avoir refermée.

— Doña Salena, retournez vous reposer, suggéra Don Alejandro en la voyant vaciller. Je viendrai vous avertir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

— Si, répondit-elle soutenue par le capitaine Toledano.

La señora De la Cruz se leva alors et s'approcha.

— Con su permiso, Don Alejandro, dit-elle en arrivant à côté de Salena.

Le vieil hidalgo hocha la tête positivement.

— Gracias, Doña Isabella, dit-il en s'inclinant la laissant raccompagner sa pupille dans la chambre d'amis ; le petit Diego, derrière elles, jeta un regard inquiet et triste sur le jeune De la Vega.

Don Alejandro se rendit soudain compte que ses invitées n'étaient pas vraiment à leur aise dans un tel environnement.

— Señoras, veuillez m'excuser, je manque à mes obligations. Je vais vous faire préparer un bain chaud et vous faire installer dans une des chambres, vous pourrez vous y reposer, expliqua Don Alejandro en tapant des mains. De plus, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à Crescencia.

— Señor, vous êtes tout excusé, répartit Angela qui frissonna bien malgré elle.

— Patron ?

— Crescencia, veuillez accompagner les señoras dans une chambre d'amis et préparez-leur de quoi se réchauffer et se changer.

— Si. Señoras, dit-elle les invitant à la suivre.

— Señor De la Vega, ma femme et moi-même vous remercions de votre offre mais nous allons retourner au pueblo sitôt que l'orage sera passé. J'irai avertir le docteur Avila de la situation… Mon confrère connaît certainement d'autres remèdes pour améliorer sa situation. Votre fils me semble endurant. Malgré la sévérité de sa blessure, il devrait se remettre rapidement… Si tout se passe bien.

— Dans ce cas je vous prie de bien vouloir aller attendre à la bibliothèque.

Hernando se leva et s'inclina.

— Gracias.

— Non, Señor, gracias, reprit Alejandro.

Angela suivit Crescencia en silence non sans avoir au préalable remercier l'hacendado.

— Señor Monastario, Capitán Toledano, vous devriez aller vous changer vous aussi… Suivez Bernardo.

— Señor De la Vega, nous ne… Arturo fut interrompu par Enrique qui posa une main sur son épaule. Gracias, dit-il en comprenant.

Don Alejandro fit signe à Bernardo, désignant les vêtements des señores et les siens. Bernardo approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un mouvement de la main, il invita Arturo et Enrique à le suivre.

Seul, Alejandro laissa son cœur parler.

— Que diable t'est-il arrivé, Diego ? interrogea-t-il de vive voix et prenant place côté de son fils de nouveau allongé sur le dos.

…

Lorsque Toledano, Monastario et Bernardo revinrent au salon, vêtus simplement, Bernardo fit signe à Don Alejandro d'aller se changer. Le don hocha la tête et Bernardo remarqua alors les yeux rougis du fier hidalgo. Au moment où il se leva, Diego grimaça et gémit.

— Diego, souffla Don Alejandro tandis que l'orage s'éloignât.

— Salena, murmura le jeune don surprenant son père qui sourit de ce simple mot.

— Salena va bien, Fils. Ne t'agite pas trop… Señores, je reviens. Veillez bien sur lui, dit-il ensuite s'adressant aux deux capitaines.

— Nous n'y manquerons pas, soutint Toledano.

…

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'amis, Isabella aida Salena à s'installer sur le lit.

— Diego, assied-toi dans un coin, veux-tu ? dit la señora De la Cruz.

Surprise, Salena regarda l'enfant obéir à sa mère.

— C'est votre fils ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si, Diego est toute ma vie, souligna Isabella avec un sourire radieux.

— Diego ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Salena.

— Oui… C'est en honneur à Don Diego… Il a toujours été présent en dépit des difficultés. Et vous, d'où le connaissez vous ?

Salena résuma ses souvenirs d'enfance et relata ses retrouvailles, cachant néanmoins la double identité de son ami.

— Diego n'a vraiment pas changé, dit Isabella souriante.

Salena réalisa que la señora De la Cruz en savait plus sur lui et l'interrogea à son tour.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, Isabella lui narra sa mésaventure avec El Diablo, débutant en Espagne pour finir en Californie.

— Quant à son autre lui, j'admets avoir usé de mon charme pour le démasquer.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Salena naïvement.

Le silence d'Isabella et ses joues rouges répondirent à sa place.

— Oh… Alors vous et Diego, commença Salena le cœur lourd.

— Oh non, Señorita… Ce fut ma façon de le remercier… Votre relation semble au contraire plus sérieuse.

Surprise, la señorita De Castillos rougit au commentaire. La señora De la Cruz s'assura que son fils était assez loin et la porte fermée pour continuer sur sa lancée.

— Lorsqu'il est venu pour vous délivrer, et malgré sa blessure, son comportement parlait pour lui… Je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, mais sa réponse demeure énigmatique, murmura-t-elle.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Il m'a répondu, je cite : « je pense que mon père a raison. »

Salena rougit de plus belle, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi Diego faisait allusion et un sourire illumina son visage. Devant la réaction de la señorita, Isabella pensa comprendre et sourit à son tour. Mais soudain l'état de son ami lui revint à l'esprit et elle perdit son sourire.

…

Installée dans une chambre d'amis, Angela se sentait un peu perdue.

— Señora, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Crescencia.

— Serait-il possible d'avoir de l'encre, une plume et du papier, por favor ? J'ai un message à transmettre.

— Bien sûr, Señora. Je vais vous chercher le nécessaire… Vous me semblez bien fatiguée. N'hésitez pas à profiter du bain. L'eau est bien chaude, cela vous délassera.

— Gracias, Señora…

— Por favor, ne m'appelez pas Señora mais Crescencia, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Bien… Crescencia… C'est entendu. Mais en ce cas, appelez-moi Angela je vous prie.

— Si, Doña Angela, salua la servante avant de sortir.

Seule, Angela observa la pièce. La décoration était simple et de bon goût. La literie était luxueuse et semblait confortable. Un frisson la parcourut et elle s'approcha de l'eau. Une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines.

_La señora a raison, un bon bain me fera du bien_, songea-t-elle en se déshabillant. _Je me demande quand même qui était ce mystérieux cavalier noir ; peut-être Crescencia saura me répondre, _pensa-t-elle en entrant dans l'eau.

Angela profita des bienfaits du bain puis, après s'être habillé, elle s'allongea sur le lit où elle finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Crescencia revint, elle trouva la señora ainsi et posa le nécessaire à écriture sur le petit bureau à côté du lit. Puis elle déposa une corbeille de fruits et un pichet de limonade et récupéra les vêtements encore mouillés de la señora avant de ressortir silencieusement.

…

Au salon, Don Alejandro venait juste de quitter son fils. Ce dernier ressentit l'agitation autour de lui. Il s'attendit à trouver le Docteur Avila à ses côtés ; cependant la première personne qu'il vit ne fut autre que Bernardo. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'empêcher de lui parler, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Diego cligna des yeux et se redressa en grimaçant, une vive douleur dans l'épaule droite.

Le capitaine Toledano se rapprocha de lui tandis que Monastario demeura silencieux pour mieux observer. Qui du Renard ou du Capitaine sera le plus rusé ?

— Don Diego, salua Arturo.

Surpris, le jeune don se tourna vers lui et fut encore plus étonné de le voir vêtu avec un de ses costumes.

— Capitán ! dit-il perplexe.

— Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? demanda Toledano en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Je… Je me suis fait attaquer en voulant me rendre au pueblo, expliqua Diego la voix rauque et portant sa main gauche à son épaule droite. Il sentit le bandage sous ses doigts, il avait été soigné, mais par qui ?

— Avez-vous vu votre agresseur ?

— Hélas non… Après l'attaque, mes souvenirs sont vagues… Il me semble qu'un homme soit venu à mon aide… Je ne me souviens pas être arrivé à l'hacienda…

— Votre agresseur vous a aussi frappé à la tête, De la Vega ?

Cette voix…

— Capitán Monastario ? interrogea Diego encore plus surpris.

— Lui-même.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Une mauvaise nouvelle

_C'est vraiment un bon comédien,_ sourit Monastario devant le visage de Diego.

— Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais que faites-vous vêtus ainsi ? questionna le jeune De la Vega.

_Détournement de la conversation… volontaire ou non ?_ pensa Enrique.

— Vous rappelez-vous qu'aujourd'hui le vice-roi devait présenter la situation politique aux citoyens de Los Angeles.

— Oui… Mon père et Salena s'y sont rendus. Je comptais les rejoindre au pueblo… La conférence aurait-elle dégénéré ? demanda-t-il ingénu et cachant une grimace.

Toledano leva un sourcil brièvement.

— Je n'aurais pas choisi meilleur mot, fit-il remarquer le mettant alors mal à l'aise. Un homme s'est révolté contre les propos du vice-roi, le traitant de traître à la couronne… Puis des hommes masqués et armés sont arrivés… Mais ceci vous le savez déjà, murmura Toledano plus pour lui-même.

— Plaît-il ? interrogea Diego qui avait néanmoins entendu.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais tout haut, sourit Toledano.

_Le jeu est serré entre les deux hommes_, songea Monastario.

— Il y a eu bataille. Zorro est arrivé et a mis à jour le vrai visage de Don Sebastián, continua le capitaine.

— Son vrai visage ?

— Si… El Lobo.

— Ainsi c'est donc lui, affirma Diego. Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

— Durant la bataille, votre amie, la señorita De Castillos, s'est faite blessée avant d'être enlevée.

— Salena ! s'exclama Diego.

Voulant se mettre debout, il tituba et fut rattrapé par Bernardo et le capitaine Toledano qui s'était levé aussitôt.

— Doucement, Don Diego. Aux dires du médecin votre blessure est assez sérieuse.

— La señorita De Castillos va bien, intervint Monastario, elle est ici à l'hacienda.

Diego retrouva son calme et reprit place sur le sofa.

— Elle est ici ? répéta-t-il dubitatif.

— Si. Après la venue de Zorro à Los Angeles, les bandits ont été mis en déroute par les citoyens qui se sont levés contre eux. Le Renard est alors parti à leur poursuite et nous avons découvert de notre côté la situation du señor Monastario, reprit Toledano.

— C'est-à-dire ? grimaça Diego.

_Comme si vous ne le saviez pas_, songea Enrique.

— Il vous l'expliquera lorsque vous serez reposé… Le fait est que nous avons été à la cache de Don Sebastián où nous avons appréhendé les bandits et délivrer leurs prisonniers… Aux dires de cet homme, il aurait sérieusement blessé le Renard d'un coup de poignard dans le dos…

—Oh, fit Diego surpris mais cachant bien son malaise.

_Don Sebastián n'est pas homme à rester silencieux sur une telle action…_ pensa-t-il.

— Mais nous n'avons pas vu ce dernier sur les lieux, fit remarquer Monastario. Par contre la señorita De Castillos a eu droit à un traitement de faveur, rajouta-t-il ironique.

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de se retrouver mal à l'aise. Diego cacha un sourire au souvenir et demanda plus d'explication…

— Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle soit inconsciente, dit Diego avec humour.

— Elle l'était sans doute, mais cela ne la pas empêché de murmurer votre nom. Sans nul doute aurait-elle préféré se retrouver dans vos bras, déclara Toledano.

Diego se racla la gorge et se sentit rougir.

— Je présume qu'à l'heure qu'il est Don Sebastián et ses hommes sont sous les verrous, supposa Diego.

— Exactement. _Si tout s'est bien passé pour le sergent Garcia._ Une chose m'intrigue cependant… Señor Monastario, comment saviez-vous que Don Diego avait besoin d'aide ?

Diego déglutit et vit Monastario blêmir légèrement.

_Le capitaine Toledano est vraiment rusé. Plutôt que de chasser le Renard, il tente de débusquer son meilleur ennemi. Il doit se douter de la vérité,_ remarqua Diego silencieusement.

— Comment je… balbutia l'ancien capitaine pris de court. Mais je n'en savais rien ! Lorsque je vous ai quitté un peu plus tôt, je venais de voir une silhouette marcher avec difficultés. J'ignorais totalement de qui il s'agissait, expliqua-t-il avec plus de fermeté.

A ces mots, Diego se remémora la suite des événements.

— Vous parlez toujours avec autant d'autorité aux personnes que vous aidez ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Voulez-vous retourner sous la pluie, De la Vega ? demanda Monastario âpre.

— Non, gracias. Je crois que vous et moi avons eu notre lot d'eau… Merci pour votre intervention et pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser avec ma remarque.

— Pour avoir eu notre lot d'eau, nous l'avons eu en effet. Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux que de vous effondrer sous la pluie dans votre patio… Heureusement que votre serviteur nous a vus.

_D'ailleurs, l'attendait-il ?_ se demanda Monastario.

— Une chose est certaine, pour une personne sourde et muette, votre serviteur sait se faire comprendre, souligna Toledano.

— Oui. Bernardo a un don pour ça, affirma Diego avec le sourire avant de grimacer.

La douleur dans l'épaule était lancinante et devenait difficilement supportable.

— Diego…

Au son de cette voix chacun, sauf Bernardo, redressa la tête et se tourna.

_Salena._ Tant bien que mal, Diego se leva tandis que Salena s'élança vers lui, toute fatigue oubliée.

Isabella, alors à côté de Don Alejandro, lui demanda :

— Que veut dire Diego ?

— A quel propos ? interrogea le vieux don ne sachant pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

— A propos de Doña Salena. Il m'a dit : Je crois que mon père a raison.

— Je pense que nous avons la réponse sous nos yeux, répondit Alejandro avec un ton enjoué.

Surprise, Isabella se tourna vers son ami qui était alors en train d'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement la señorita De Castillos.

— Oh…

_En voilà des façons¸_ songea Monastario avec le sourire.

_Hé bien, hé bien…_ Toledano détourna le visage, légèrement gêné.

— Diego, murmura Salena se blottissant tout contre lui.

— Tout va bien, douce Salena, tout va bien, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Le charme fut rompu lorsque l'on frappa soudainement à la porte.

— Entrez, dit Don Alejandro tandis que Diego reprit place sur le sofa, Salena à ses côtés.

Isabella et le petit Diego retournèrent près de l'oncle Monastario. Dans le même temps Don Alejandro alla ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque et la porte principale s'ouvrit lentement.

— Señor De la Vega ? Il y a un problème ? interrogea Hernando.

— Diego est revenu à lui et l'orage a cessé.

— Déjà ! s'exclama le médecin. Votre fils est beaucoup plus endurant qu'il n'y parait.

Sur le seuil de l'hacienda, le sergent ôta son chapeau, visiblement mal à l'aise et entra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

— Sergent Garcia ? s'étonna Toledano.

— Hé bien ! Mon brave Sergent, quelle mine grave vous faites ! fit remarquer Diego en perdant son sourire. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Monastario avec gravité.

Le sergent tritura son chapeau, ne sachant pas par où commencer tandis qu'Hernando et Lucinda sortirent de la bibliothèque.

— Voilà, c'est que… Don Sebastián s'est échappé, balbutia-t-il.

— Comment ! s'exclama Toledano en se redressant.

— Baboso ! laissa échapper Monastario en l'imitant.

— Oncle Rique, s'offusqua Isabella les deux mains sur les oreilles du petit Diego qui rigolait.

— Expliquez-vous, Sergent, fit Diego le plus calmement possible.

— Nous étions en route lorsque l'orage nous est tombé dessus. Aux abords d'un ravin, Don Sebastián a chuté, entraînant trois hommes avec lui. Il faisait si sombre, que nous ne pouvions voir les corps. Nous avons donc fini d'emmener les autres brigands à la prison. Puis je suis retourné sur les lieux de l'accident avec d'autres lanciers. Nous avons bien retrouvé les corps des trois brigands, mais…

— Pas celui de Don Sebastián, finit le jeune De la Vega.

— C'est exact, Don Diego… J'ai ordonné aux lanciers de rapatrier les corps des brigands au pueblo, puis je suis venu vous voir directement.

— Où sont le gouverneur et le vice-roi ? s'enquit Toledano.

— Lorsque je suis parti, ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers du commandante et attendaient Don Donatio.

— Même seul, Don Sebastián reste une menace, soulève Diego.

— Fils, tu devrais aller t'allonger dans ta chambre, conseilla Don Alejandro.

— Père, je ne peux rester allonger tranquillement.

— Dans votre état actuel, Don Diego, vous ne pourrez rien faire, souligna Toledano pas plus surpris de l'attitude du jeune don.

— Diego… Votre blessure est profonde, croyez-moi… Vous avez perdu tant de sang, vous devez vous reposer, argumenta Salena en lui attrapant sa main gauche.

— Je ne… Diego fut soudain interrompu par Salena qui l'embrassa tendrement.

_Bonne argumentation de la señorita,_ s'amusa Monastario en souriant.

— Salena, murmura Diego surpris.

— Por favor, amor mio.

Pour toute réponse, Diego sourit et lui fit un baisemain.

— Je me reposerai, c'est entendu, dit-il en regardant Salena droit dans les yeux.

— Gracias.

— Señores, le devoir m'appelle, je retourne à Los Angeles, déclara Toledano. Soyez assuré que je vous tiendrais informé de l'évolution de la situation.


End file.
